L'ami imaginaire
by Margaux.R
Summary: "Il dit que je l'ai appelé parce que je me sens seul." "Tu ne l'es pas Harry, je suis là moi." Il esquissa silencieusement un vague sourire qui ne signifiait rien. Elle s'en contenta pourtant. - COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**21/VI/2015**

* * *

Hello chers amis ! (anciens et nouveaux, pas de discrimination ici)

Vous ne rêvez pas, je suis de retour - et pas pour vous jouer un mauvais tour.

Je n'ose même pas regarder depuis quand je n'ai rien posté - _oh boy !_ août 2014. Enfin non, _a priori_ , un petit quelque chose s'est glissé sur le site au mois de janvier. Bon, je déculpabilise.

J'espère que chacun d'entre vous a réussi ses examens, ses entretiens d'embauche pour la saison estivale et toutes ces choses qui vous tiennent à cœur. Personnellement, pas d'examens cette année (*danse de la joie*) car j'ai eu le grand bonheur d'être prise 6 mois en stage dans une maison d'édition cool, puis de partir 5 semaines sur une île antillaise (le retour à la réalité a été extrêmement dur, je pleure encore la nuit), puis un petit trip scolaire à Prague et désormais, j'attends de commencer mon job d'été dans un office de tourisme. Temps partiel, que demande le peuple ? (bon, juste une réponse positive à mon entrée en master 2)

De fait : de retour chez les parents et tentative désespérée d'avoir un bébé chat. L'autre est grand maintenant et gros et ingrat et snobinard.

Bref.

Je vous promettais cette fic depuis bien bien longtemps. Je l'ai ressortie cet après-midi, l'ai relue en essayant de replacer dans ma tête toute sa chronologie et son intrigue (hem). Il y aura peut-être des incohérences d'un chapitre sur l'autre - j'ai écrit cette fic sur plusieurs années, donc le style a sûrement changé, les détails aussi. Je m'en excuse à l'avance et vous remercie de me signaler toutes incongruités (ce mot est fun).

Je disais donc que cette fic a plusieurs années, je dirais 3 ans sûrs, peut-être même 4 ou 5. J'ai écrit les premiers et derniers chapitres très rapidement mais les chapitres centraux me posaient quelques problèmes. J'ai donc abandonné, j'y suis revenu, abandonné de nouveau, et me décide enfin à vous la soumettre. Je l'aime bien, je crois, elle n'est pas exactement ce que j'aurais voulu qu'elle soit, mais je l'aime bien quand même.

Cette histoire ne suit pas les livres - pas complètement. Harry a suivi Dumbledore pour détruire l'Horcruxe, il est ensuite mort mais ni Rogue ni Malefoy n'en sont responsables. Les autres Horcruxes ont été détruits au fur et à mesure par l'Ordre et une bataille à Poudlard a bien eu lieu mais pas en septième année, c'était bien après. La guerre est terminée depuis... euh, ouais, je dois vérifier ça sur tous les chapitres ahem. Quelques années ? Certains pourront voir dans cette histoire une sorte de slash en demie-teinte. Ce n'était cependant pas forcément mon intention. Je n'ai jamais su quoi mettre pour les ratings mais je dirais que ce n'est pas une histoire drôle.

Il y aura 8 chapitres et un épilogue (je me sens très sérieuse et professionnelle en disant ça). Je posterai une fois par semaine, normalement.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !

* * *

 **L'AMI IMAGINAIRE**

* * *

 _« Tu vas retrouver ta famille, tu n'auras plus besoin d'un ami imaginaire. »_

 _« Je suis l'ami imaginaire d'Amy ! Mais je suis néanmoins venu ! »_

Doctor Who, saison 5.

* * *

 **1**

 **.**

L'éclat d'argent avait d'abord attiré son œil. Il avait louché, sans s'en rendre compte vers cette lueur qui l'appelait, délaissant le pitoyable témoin que ses coéquipiers avaient déniché dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Il s'était mentalement fait la réflexion que c'était une couleur bizarre, une couleur qu'il n'avait vue qu'une fois. L'éclat s'était éteint et Harry avait reporté son attention sur le sorcier mal fagoté qui léchait consciencieusement les bottes des Aurors. Cette constatation l'avait fatigué et le soir venu, il était tombé tout habillé sur son lit.

La fois suivante, il y avait encore eu cet éclair et il avait tourné la tête machinalement, se rendant à peine compte qu'il cherchait une ombre qui n'existait plus depuis un moment. Les Aurors aimaient patrouiller sur le Chemin de Traverse, à trois ou quatre. Ça leur donnait un air important et ça rassurait la population. Ça ennuyait Harry qui se cachait du mieux qu'il pouvait, derrière sa frange mal taillée. Au lieu de patrouiller inutilement, il aurait préféré aller dormir un peu.

Après l'éclair, ça avait été un ricanement bizarre que lui apportait le vent. Il dressait l'oreille quand ils contrôlaient le trafic dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Il y avait toujours ce rire familier, cette espèce de souffle un peu rauque, mélange de reniflements méprisants et de bruits chauds de gorge.

Vaguement, Harry s'était dit qu'il devait être bien plus exténué qu'il n'y paraissait et il avait annulé deux ou trois dîners, quelques galas de charité, des interviews. Il passait du temps à dormir, pour récupérer. Quand il était au Square Grimmaur, il n'y avait ni ricanement ni éclat d'argent et c'était paisible, sinistre et ça ne le dérangeait pas puisqu'il dormait.

A la Toussaint, après qu'il eut fêté en solitaire l'anniversaire de mort de ses parents, il retourna travailler. Le Commandant les expédia pour un contrôle de routine dans l'Impasse des Harpies.

Cette fois, Harry entendit son nom. Il se retourna mécaniquement, bien que personne ne puisse le reconnaître, engoncé comme il l'était dans sa cape trop grande. Plus tard, il songea qu'il l'avait fait parce que ce « Potter » crié dans la ruelle mal famée, mais entendu de lui seul, ce « Potter » lui en avait rappelé d'autres et que pour tous ces autres-là, il s'était toujours retourné, comme si on lui donnait une tape sur l'épaule.

Hudgens et Dwight vérifiaient la marchandise d'une créature aux yeux rouges – harpie, supposa distraitement Harry avant d'être appelé – et ne se préoccupaient pas du bleu qui les suivait. Ils s'étaient habitués à marcher avec le Survivant et franchement il n'avait pas grand chose de bien imposant, avec sa silhouette maigre et fluette, ses cheveux qui ne ressemblaient à rien et ses binocles de travers.

Alors quand Harry pivota sur ses talons, cherchant des yeux celui qui l'appelait, celui qui l'avait reconnu alors qu'il était méconnaissable, Harry vit cet éclat argent sortir de l'ombre et la face narquoise et méprisante de Malefoy se dessina et ses cheveux brillèrent et il dévoila ses dents trop blanches et trop pointues et trop diaboliques et Harry cessa de respirer pendant que le rire sifflant de Malefoy lui parvenait et que celui-ci mimait une révérence.

Hudgens donna un coup de coude au héros, stupéfaite de le voir fixer un point dans la rue, follement blême. « Ça va Potter ? On dirait que t'as vu un fantôme. »

.

La terre brune et humide dégoulinait sur les parois. Harry n'arrivait pas à quitter des yeux cette fosse immense et suintante qui avait abrité un mort. Le cercueil remontait lentement, avec une sorte de délicatesse déplacée pour une telle situation. La bruine crachotait, emplissant l'atmosphère d'un froid terrible et renforçant les mines bougonnes des personnes présentes.

Un groupe d'Auror faisait barrage un peu plus loin les badauds se pressaient pour apercevoir la scène. Harry sentait leurs regards curieux peser sur son dos et il avait l'impression de s'écrouler sous leur poids.

D'un signe de tête, il ordonna aux deux policiers de déposer le cercueil massif sur le côté. Des spécialistes dépêchés par Ste Mangouste se hâtèrent d'approcher tandis qu'un employé du cimetière sorcier de Londres ouvrait le cercueil à l'aide de sa baguette.

Engoncé dans sa cape deux fois trop grande pour lui, Harry Potter fit quelques pas en avant, pressé de découvrir la vérité. A quelques mètres, Kingsley et sa garde rapprochée formaient un cortège menaçant et réprobateur. Le commandant des Aurors murmura quelque chose à l'oreille du ministre et Kingsley hocha sèchement la tête.

« Il n'y a rien, monsieur » dit soudain un des spécialistes à l'adresse du ministre qui avança alors, sourcils froncés.

« Le cercueil est vide ? » interrogea Kingsley, à l'abri sous un parapluie transparent que brandissait désespérément sa minuscule secrétaire.

« N-non » bégaya le sorcier en rougissant. « Je voulais dire… il n'y a rien de suspect… je veux dire… le cercueil… le mort. C'est-c'est le bon, monsieur. » Il s'empêtra dans ses excuses, confus de la méprise. Kingsley plissa les yeux. Un médicomage vint à la rescousse de son collègue.

« Ce cadavre est bien celui de Drago Malefoy, monsieur le ministre. Il n'y a aucun doute à avoir. » Et comme un même homme, tous les regards à proximité de la fosse se rivèrent sur Harry. Il déglutit, caché sous sa cape au col relevé.

« Je veux voir » dit-il, la gorge sèche.

Tandis qu'il approchait à pas lents du cercueil, les sorciers s'écartèrent sur son passage, formant une sorte de haie d'honneur. Sauf qu'il n'y avait aucun honneur à se trouver ici, à commettre sacrilège sur sacrilège aux yeux du ciel.

Le mort, étendu sur un lit de soie blanche, aux liserés argent, brodés de minuscules croix vertes, était déjà salement décomposé. L'odeur frappa Harry de plein fouet il tituba. Il se demanda vaguement pourquoi il n'avait pas fait attention à l'odeur plus tôt.

La robe noire que portait le corps était tout ce qu'il y a de plus sobre mais si on y plantait le nez, on pouvait remarquer la facture délicate du tissu. Les boutons de manchettes étaient en nacre, la cravate gris perle. Une chemise blanche se laissait entrapercevoir, là où le tissu noir de la robe avait été grignoté. Des chaussures à bout pointu, noires et cirées à la perfection, comme si un elfe s'était occupé de la tâche la veille au soir.

Il n'y avait plus de visage reconnaissable sur ce cadavre. Il n'y avait pas grand chose de Drago Malefoy, jugea Harry, sur ce visage dévoré, pourri, sans yeux ni lèvres et à la peau flétrie. Quelques mèches de cheveux blonds, cette couleur qui n'appartenait qu'à Malefoy jaillissaient du crâne putréfié, seul signe de possible reconnaissance.

Les yeux de Harry descendirent sur les mains croisées sur la poitrine, ces longs doigts fins, reposant sur une baguette magique. Une bague en argent ornait le majeur droit. Harry se pencha d'avantage, si près qu'il faillit toucher le corps du bout du nez.

Une main se referma sur son épaule et le tira en arrière. Son cœur rata un battement tant la frayeur fut grande de faire face à un Malefoy bien vivant. Les yeux écarquillés, le souffle court, il darda sur Kingsley un regard presque épouvanté. Le ministre plissa le front.

« Harry, laisse le. Tu vois bien qu'il est mort. »

« Ce n'est pas lui » affirma Harry en jetant un autre coup d'œil en arrière. « Ce n'est pas lui. »

« Je t'assure pourtant qu'il s'agit de Drago Malefoy. »

« Je ne le reconnais pas. Ce n'est pas lui. »

Kingsley jeta un bref coup d'œil aux spécialistes de Ste Mangouste.

« La baguette, Harry » souffla le ministre. « Tu dois bien reconnaître sa baguette. »

A contre cœur, Harry acquiesça. Oui, il reconnaissait cette baguette que Malefoy avait si souvent brandie sous son menton, quand il le menaçait de mort dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Harry sentait encore l'haleine glaciale du Serpentard contre son cou. Il frissonna.

Il allait dire à Kingsley que Malefoy avait laissé sa baguette ici pour brouiller les pistes mais qu'il était vivant, bien vivant, ce fils de troll. Harry l'avait bien vu quelques jours plus tôt et personne ne pouvait mettre sa parole de Survivant en doute. Harry reconnaîtrait Malefoy n'importe où, sous n'importe quel déguisement, un geste, un regard, un rictus, juste une silhouette de dos, à contre jour, dans les ténèbres.

Les mots allaient jaillir mais Kingsley leva une main, pressa l'autre l'épaule de Harry. Alors le Survivant ravala tout et posa un regard misérable sur son supérieur.

« Drago Malefoy est mort, Harry » dit-il doucement, comme s'il lui apprenait la nouvelle à l'instant.

« Je l'ai vu, Kingsley » insista Harry à voix basse. « _Je l'ai vu_. »

Le ministre parut soudain perdre patience et balaya l'air d'un geste agacé. Le parapluie était resté en arrière. Quelques gouttes d'eau tâchaient le crâne chauve du sorcier. Hypnotisé, Harry en observa une couler le long de la joue du ministre.

« Ça suffit, Auror Potter » gronda Kingsley, juste assez fort pour qu'on l'entende et que les visages se détournent, gênés d'être témoins de la réprimande de leur héros à tous.

Harry rentra la tête. Kingsley laissa planer sur lui son regard perçant encore un bref instant puis il se retourna et distribua ses ordres. Harry vit disparaître le corps sous le couvercle du cercueil. Le cortège ministériel ne faisant pas mine de bouger, l'Auror comprit que c'était à lui d'affronter la foule des médias pressée à l'entrée du cimetière.

Il se dirigea donc vers le portail, les mains bien enfoncées dans ses poches, un chapeau à large bord retenant l'eau sur sa tête. Une goutte perla au bout de son nez. Il secoua la tête.

Deux Aurors retenaient Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy. Cette dernière accrocha le regard de Harry bien malgré lui. Il s'approcha d'elle. Il ne pensait pas qu'un regard puisse être si froid, si dérangeant.

« Je s… » commença-t-il mais Narcissa lui cracha au visage.

Harry cilla. La salive se perdit avec les gouttes de pluie. Lucius Malefoy tenait sa femme serré dans ses bras, comme pour la protéger. Le Gryffondor jugea que c'était plutôt tous ces curieux que Mr Malefoy protégeait de son épouse folle de douleur.

« Profanateur » siffla Mrs Malefoy, les yeux si tranchants que Harry eut l'impression de faire face à une lame de poignard.

Il ouvrit à nouveau la bouche pour s'excuser. « Merci Mr Potter » interrompit Lucius Malefoy, ses yeux gris transperçant l'Auror.

Le regard de Harry tomba sur le bras gauche qui enserrait si farouchement la sorcière. « Je l'ai vu » dit-il simplement et alors qu'une troupe de journalistes s'agglutinait à leur niveau, il transplana.

.

Il n'ouvrit pas immédiatement les yeux. Il trouvait la lumière trop blafarde le matin, elle lui rappelait les après midis grises des temps de guerre. Il préférait le noir, les yeux clos, sa respiration régulière et le poids léger du drap sur son corps endolori.

Quoi qu'il fasse, Harry avait toujours mal. Il avait l'impression d'avoir lutté toute la nuit et c'était sans aucun doute vrai. Ses cauchemars ne le réveillaient pas toujours et il restait à hurler et à pleurer tout seul, sans même le savoir.

« J'en ai un peu marre de te regarder dormir. A plus forte raison, quand tu ronfles comme un bœuf » soupira une voix ennuyée, quelque part dans le coton.

Harry se crispa violemment et sa main alla tout naturellement chercher sa baguette qu'il cachait sous son oreiller. Il roula sur son lit, s'empêtra dans son drap mais se redressa, à genoux sur le matelas, baguette brandie.

Une silhouette floue dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il discerna un rictus dans la voix de l'autre quand il reprit la parole :

« Tiens, binoclard, ça cache tes vilains sourcils. »

Plus à l'instinct, Harry attrapa ses lunettes que l'autre lui jetait d'une main experte. Sans surprise, la tâche floue se révéla être Malefoy. Harry suffoqua. Putain, mais il avait vu son corps dans le cercueil ! Il l'avait vu, tout le monde l'avait vu. Pourtant, Malefoy était là, à darder sur lui un regard narquois, la lèvre retroussée.

« On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme, Potter, » dit-il de sa voix traînante et il avança d'un pas, les bras soudainement décroisés et tombant le long de son corps.

La baguette de Harry pointa sur lui. « N'approche pas Malefoy ! » cracha-t-il. « N'approche pas ou je te tue. Tu ne pourras pas échapper _deux_ fois à la mort ! »

Oui c'était ça. Un putain de faux cadavre qui ressemblait à sa gueule d'ange raté. Les mêmes cheveux blonds filasses, le même menton prétentieux, le même petit nez pointu de fouine globuleuse. Ses Mangemorts de parents avaient simplement abattu un gosse qui ressemblait au leur et l'avait flanqué dans la boîte, à sa place.

« Pourtant, tu y as échappé, toi Potter. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ce droit te serait exclusivement réservé. »

Harry lui jeta un drôle de regard. « Qui te dit que j'y ai réchappé, Malefoy ? » murmura-t-il.

Malefoy plissa le nez. « Pitié, Potter, ne te la joue pas victime » soupira le Mangemort. « Ça m'a toujours tapé sur les nerfs. »

Harry le dévisagea, sa baguette toujours bravement levée dans sa direction. _Malefoy_. Drago Malefoy, ici dans sa chambre, vivant et pâle et cynique et sinistre et là, là, juste ici, vivant, bavard et vivant.

.

Lentement, sa baguette se baissa.

.

« J'ignorais que c'était ton truc de farfouiller parmi les cadavres, Potter » lança Malefoy de l'autre côté de la cuisine. Le nez en l'air, il observait avec dégoût les bocaux en rang d'oignon sur l'étagère la plus haute.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur les bocaux en question, les remarquant seulement maintenant. Malefoy déambulait tranquillement dans la cuisine souterraine, les mains dans le dos, la pose aristocrate.

« Alors comment tu as fait ? » demanda Harry quand Malefoy eut fini – du moins, le Survivant se l'imagina – de critiquer tout ce qu'il voyait.

« Comment j'ai fait quoi ? » s'enquit distraitement Malefoy. Puis pointant du doigt les quelques livres abîmés qui traînaient en hauteur : « Ne me fais pas croire que tu lis des bouquins de cuisine, Potter. Ou alors ton elfe ? Non, franchement, un elfe lisant des livres pour te mitonner des petits plats romantiques, même la Sang-de-Bourbe ne forcerait pas ces créatures à tomber aussi bas. »

« Comment tu as fait pour qu'on te croit mort ? » questionna Harry, qui, tout en mangeant du bout des lèvres ses œufs sur le plat, surveillait le Mangemort. Celui-ci tourna un regard moqueur vers son hôte.

« On dirait que tu fais la fine bouche » railla-t-il, en observant la grimace potterienne. Harry le fusilla du regard.

Lui l'avait vu ce cadavre, ce mort en décomposition dans le cercueil de Malefoy. Et il était son portrait craché d'après ce qu'il avait pu en voir. Pourtant, pourtant, Malefoy était là.

« Qui te dit que je ne suis pas mort ? »

Pour la peine, Harry cessa de manger et posa sur lui un regard pénétrant. Malefoy broncha à peine, scrutant toujours les moindres recoins de la sordide cuisine des Black. « Alors quoi, t'es un connard de fantôme ? »

« Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être un connard de fantôme ? »

« Un connard tout court, oui. »

Malefoy plissa les yeux. « Peut-être que je suis mort, en fait » admit-il. Harry haussa un sourcil. Sa migraine revint au galop. Il voulait dormir. « Mais si je suis mort et que je ne suis pas un fantôme et que je suis là, alors ça fait de moi… un quoi ? Un inferius ? »

« Les inferi sont invoqués » fit Harry d'un ton distrait en revenant à ses œufs.

« Peut-être qu'on m'a invoqué. »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Crois moi, tu n'as rien d'un inferius. » Il creva un de ses œufs et observa le jaune dégouliner dans son assiette en porcelaine ébréchée. Il n'avait pas faim. Il repoussa légèrement l'assiette.

« Alors, c'est que je suis vivant. Et si je suis vivant, je me suis bien foutu de la gueule du monde et de la tienne en particulier, en vous faisant croire que j'étais mort alors qu'en fait, je gambadais bien tranquillement dans la nature. »

Malefoy esquissa un sourire sardonique. Harry le pointa du bout de sa fourchette : « Ce qui nous amène à ma première question : comment tu as fait ? »

« Sauf si en vérité, je suis mort et là, il n'y a pas à savoir comment j'ai fait. »

.

Malefoy tapa l'incruste. Harry n'y faisait pas vraiment attention. Tout ça n'était qu'un désagréable rêve. Parfois, quand il se réveillait, Malefoy n'était plus là et Harry se disait, tant mieux, il est parti, c'était un cauchemar. Sauf qu'après, Malefoy revenait, toujours plus chiant. Harry lui demandait où il était parti et Malefoy se contentait de ricaner.

Harry lui posait régulièrement la même question : comment avait-il fait pour tromper son monde ? Ça le dépassait. Une fois, il lui demanda si ses parents avaient eu un deuxième enfant qu'ils avaient caché dans le placard et qu'ils avaient ressorti, assassiné et mis en remplacement de leur fils préféré.

Malefoy avait éclaté de son rire fauve. « Précise quel placard, Potter, il y en a tellement au Manoir » susurra-t-il, visiblement très amusé par la théorie du Gryffondor.

« Le placard sous l'escalier, évidemment » murmura Harry, les yeux dans le vague.

Malefoy le regarda curieusement avant de se fendre d'un rictus méprisant. « Tu as une sacrée imagination pour un gosse de moldus. »

Ce fut au tour de Harry de ricaner misérablement. S'il savait.

.

Malefoy aimait lui mettre la tête en vrac. Un jour, il lui disait qu'il était bel et bien mort mais que le ciel lui avait permis une dernière bonne action avant de disparaître pour toujours. Fasciné, Harry ne vit pas le piège et demanda naïvement quelle était la bonne action en question.

Le Serpentard le dévisagea, incrédule. Quand il vit que Potter était sérieux, il ricana méchamment. « Ce que tu peux être con, Potter. Moi, faire une bonne action ? Ta cicatrice t'a bouffé le cerveau. »

Après cela, Harry ne tomba plus dans le panneau. Quand Malefoy lui dit qu'il était un inferius, Harry leva les yeux au ciel. De même quand il lui dit qu'en vérité, il était bel et bien vivant et que Harry, le vilain Harry Potter cachait un criminel chez lui.

Harry ne le crut pas cette fois. « Je ne te cache pas. La preuve, tu n'es pas toujours là. »

Malefoy le fixa, goguenard. « Ah oui ? Alors quoi ? Tu rêves de moi, Potter ? »

Harry détourna la tête.

.

« C'est pas un peu curieux ? »

« De quoi Potter ? »

« Moi l'Auror, qui tape la discut' à un Mangemort. C'est curieux. »

« S'il n'y avait que ça de curieux… » fit remarquer Malefoy de sa voix traînante.

Harry leva les yeux sur lui, furtivement. Malefoy avait les yeux intensément rivés sur le mur.

« Quoi, tu cherches à savoir si le bon dieu t'a offert des supers pouvoirs pour réaliser ta bonne action sur terre ? » ricana Harry qui finalement trouvait la situation bien plus curieuse que le fait qu'il parle à Malefoy.

« Le quoi ? » renifla le Mangemort sans lui accorder un regard. « Oh, encore une de tes conneries moldues ? Et franchement Potter, je croyais qu'on avait passé cette histoire de b.a.-ba. »

« C'était une tentative d'humour, Malefoy » marmonna Harry, blasé.

L'autre ne fit même pas semblant de l'avoir entendu.

.

Les fleurs qui apparaissaient dans un vase étaient la seule preuve de la présence d'Hermione. Harry avait juste à entrer dans le salon, à voir le bouquet et il savait alors que sa meilleure amie s'activait quelque part dans la maison.

« Ron t'embrasse » annonça-t-elle en apparaissant dans son dos. Elle lui plaqua un baiser sur la joue juste quand il se retournait. Son visage malicieux le fit légèrement sourire.

Elle marcha jusqu'à la table basse, se laissa tomber dans le canapé dans un soupir. Harry la suivit lentement. « Il est désolé de ne pas être venu, mais les jumeaux avaient besoin de lui à la boutique – les vacances scolaires, tu sais bien » excusa Hermione en observant son meilleur ami en souriant. Personne d'autre ne pouvait deviner que l'inquiétude suintait de chacun de ses traits.

« C'est rien, Hermione » souffla Harry, habitué aux excuses de Ron.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais de tes journées, Harry ? » s'enquit-elle en jetant un œil sur le bordel environnant. La table basse ployait sous les vieux journaux jamais ouverts, la poussière enrobait les rares bibelots qui avaient survécu au grand ménage de Molly Weasley, des siècles plus tôt.

« Je dors » répondit-il à voix basse. Les sourcils d'Hermione se froncèrent aussitôt. Elle se redressa et le dévisagea.

« Tu devrais sortir un peu, Harry. Il fait beau en ce moment, profite. » Il hocha la tête. « Tu ne travailles pas ? » Il haussa les épaules.

« Kingsley m'a dit de me reposer avant de revenir. Il me trouve _surmené._ » Harry ricana, cynique. Hermione broncha, ne s'attendant pas à cette réaction. Elle coula un regard hésitant sur la pile de journaux.

« J'ai entendu parler de ce qu'il s'était passé » murmura-t-elle et le voyant hausser un sourcil fatigué, elle dit du bout des lèvres « l'histoire avec Malefoy et tout ça. » Il se figea aussitôt et tourna la tête vers la porte laissée ouverte. Hermione suivit son regard, visiblement inquiète et étonnée de son geste inconscient.

« Tu sais que Malefoy est mort, n'est-ce pas Harry ? » Sa voix douce et compréhensive l'irrita soudain. Il balaya l'air d'une main agitée. Hermione passa son bras au dessus de la table et lui attrapa le poignet. « Ce n'est pas bon pour toi de rester seul » déclara-t-elle. Il se dégagea de son emprise avec sécheresse.

« Je ne suis pas seul. »

Elle pinça les lèvres et se leva en silence. « Tu devrais venir dîner avec nous samedi soir. Nous avons invité Neville et Luna. On pourrait se retrouver tous les cinq, comme avant. »

Il acquiesça. Elle contourna la table et s'approcha de lui. Se penchant sur son corps amaigri, elle l'embrassa sur la tempe, avec une force presque douloureuse. Harry ferma les yeux. Il eut l'impression que les lèvres de Hermione restaient un temps infini contre sa peau et il eut envie de se lever et de la prendre dans ses bras et de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

Elle sortit après un dernier regard.

.

Harry reprit le travail à reculons. Il croisait les regards curieux, suspicieux des gens du ministère. Dans le QG des Aurors, on l'observa le premier jour comme une bête de foire. Le patron convoqua le héros dans son bureau.

« Bon, le ministre pense que tu as été un peu trop surmené ces derniers temps. Visiblement, ce n'était pas une période très reposante pour toi. Alors bon, t'es reposé maintenant Potter, plus de blague. »

Ce n'était pas une blague. Harry jugea néanmoins plus prudent d'acquiescer. Les yeux gris et durs de son supérieur s'attardèrent sur lui, comme pour le jauger. Harry plissa les yeux, soudainement agacé.

« Arrête de parler de Drago Malefoy, Potter » dit brusquement le chef. « Il y a des choses dont on ne parle pas, c'est clair. »

Il opina du chef une seconde fois et détala sur un signe de tête du patron.

.

La routine reprit. Malefoy avait de nouveau disparu. Harry arriva à se convaincre qu'il avait été réellement surmené et que Malefoy n'avait été qu'une manifestation de son esprit. Rien de tel que quelques petites joutes verbales avec ce sale emmerdeur pour se remettre d'aplomb.

Le soir, Harry rentrait et s'écroulait comme une masse sur son lit. Il oubliait de manger, il ne rangeait pas grand-chose non plus.

.

« Je faisais ressortir ton côté le plus sombre, le plus violent, le plus maléfique, celui que tu voulais cacher mais rien, tu entends Potter, rien qui ne te concernait ne pouvait m'être caché. Parce que toi et moi c'était les deux côtés d'une même pièce. »

Harry papillonna des cils. Il ouvrit complètement les yeux. Ceux de Malefoy étaient à quelques centimètres de son visage et le fixaient intensément. En temps normal, Harry aurait roulé hors du lit, brandi sa baguette et éjecté cet intrus. Mais ce matin, il avait trop mal partout. Il soupira doucement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? » murmura-t-il, cotonneux.

« Toi et moi » fit Malefoy avec ses yeux incroyablement gris qui ne cillaient jamais. « Avant, il n'y avait que moi, Potter, il n'y avait jamais eu que moi, moi et moi seul. Et puis, tu as débarqué et alors, il y a eu toi et moi. »

Troublé, Harry fronça le nez. Ses mains étaient prisonnières sous la couette – il était glacé des pieds à la tête. « De quoi tu parles ? » marmonna-t-il.

« Je parle de toi et moi, Potter. » dit Malefoy d'une voix traînante en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon lit ? »

Le Serpentard haussa une épaule, celle qui n'était pas écrasée sur le matelas. Ils se regardèrent encore droit dans les yeux. « Tu sais Potter » reprit Malefoy qui décidément n'arrivait plus à se taire. « Il y a des gens qui sont liés. Comme les deux faces d'une même pièce. »

Harry plissa les yeux, sans comprendre. « Ça ne veut rien dire ton délire, Malefoy. Les faces d'une même pièce n'ont pas conscience que l'autre existe – elles ne se voient jamais. Elles ne voient jamais la même chose. »

Malefoy eut comme un sursaut et dévisagea Harry fixement. Celui-ci se trouva extrêmement mal à l'aise sous le regard soutenu du Serpentard. Il ferma les yeux. _Elles ne se voient jamais_ – ils ne s'étaient jamais vus.

« Oui » finit par souffler Malefoy d'une voix tendue. « Tu as raison Potter. On ne s'est jamais vus. »

Mais Harry retombait déjà dans le sommeil comateux qui était le sien depuis quelques temps.

.

« Alors Potter, tu as revu Malefoy ces derniers jours ? » interrogea un garçon, d'un ton goguenard. Les conversations moururent d'un seul coup et les regards s'accrochèrent à la silhouette de l'ancien Gryffondor qui s'avançait entre les tables de la cafétéria.

Il était un peu ailleurs et retomba brusquement sur Terre en entendant le nom de son vieil ennemi. L'insolent était un jeune première année, tout juste sorti de Poudlard. Il mangeait avec d'autres nouvelles recrues qui échangèrent quelques sourires crispés. Se moquer du Survivant dans son dos était une chose le faire sous ses yeux en était une autre.

Harry Potter observait Elvis Bradley en se demandant si c'était bien à lui que le jeune homme venait de s'adresser. Il jeta un coup d'œil furtif dans son dos mais non, c'était bien lui.

« Tu cherches Malefoy ? » reprit Bradley d'un ton narquois. Harry lui trouva d'ailleurs un vague air à la Malefoy. « Je ne comprends pas comment on peut laisser un type fou se promener parmi nous » fit le garçon d'un ton plus fort. Ses amis ricanèrent nerveusement. Sur les autres tables, les gens qui suivaient l'intercalation gigotèrent, furieusement mal à l'aise.

« Tu dis que je suis fou ? » s'enquit Harry Potter qui se décida enfin à parler.

« Ouais ! » cracha Bradley. « Déterrer les morts, c'est dégueulasse, Potter, même quand c'est un salaud de Mangemort. Même quand c'est toi, _votre majesté_. » Il ricana, l'air très satisfait. « T'es un maboul, tu nous as peut-être débarrassé de tu-sais-qui mais moi je ne te fais pas confiance, t'es devenu fou à te persuader que Drago Malefoy est toujours en vie ! »

Harry posa son plateau en équilibre précaire sur le dossier d'une chaise. « Tu parles de Voldemort ? » interrogea-t-il et l'autre frissonna. « Ça m'a toujours impressionné, tu sais… que les Aurors, les sorciers les plus puissants, l'autorité, tu sais, l'élite que l'on admire et à laquelle tous les enfants rêvent d'appartenir, cette élite donc, incapable de prononcer un simple nom. C'est assez grotesque, non ? »

« Tu fais ton malin parce que tu es le Survivant et que tu peux le faire ! »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Ça n'a rien à voir avec être le Survivant ou non. Voldemort est mort. Il n'était qu'un nom. Je pense que les minables dans ton genre qui ont encore peur d'un nom devraient foutre le camp et laisser la place aux vrais Aurors. »

La voix douce du Survivant s'était brusquement muée en quelque chose de plus agressif, de féroce. Le jeune Elvis Bradley ne s'y trompa pas et ne prononça pas un mot quand Harry Potter reprit tranquillement son plateau et slaloma jusqu'au fond de la salle, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Bradley se tourna vers ses amis, souriant avec suffisance. Mais ils s'était éloignés et murmuraient entre eux.

.

En rentrant ce soir-là, Harry claqua la porte avec plus de force que nécessaire. Il songeait malgré lui à ce gamin qui lui avait pris la tête au déjeuner et à tous ces regards qui pesaient sur lui. Même après la mort de Voldemort, on le dévisageait comme s'il était une bête curieuse. C'était complètement fou, ces gens n'avaient rien de mieux à faire, peut-être.

Malefoy était dans la cuisine quand Harry déboula dans les sous-sols. La scène était curieuse : Malefoy assis sur une chaise renversée sur ses deux pieds arrière, la tête basculée dans son dos, fixant le plafond. Ses cheveux blonds brillaient à la lumière des lampes.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au nouvel arrivant avant de retourner à la contemplation du plafond, blasé.

Harry vit rouge. Il se rua sur le Serpentard qui eut juste le temps de retomber sur ses quatre pieds avant que Harry ne le saisisse violemment au col. Malefoy tenta de se dégager mais la poigne Gryffondor était implacable. Il le poussa contre la table et lui écrasa le dos sur le rebord.

Malefoy grimaça et referma ses doigts sur le poignet de Harry, serrant de toutes ses forces pour lui faire lâcher prise.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous Potter ! » gueula Malefoy, bloqué entre la table et le corps lourd de ce connard de Survivant.

« TOI ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là !? HEIN ! POURQUOI T'ES ENCORE LA BORDEL ! » rugit Harry en le secouant comme un prunier.

Le bras de Malefoy prit son élan et son poing fusa, percutant la mâchoire du Gryffondor. Le jeune homme recula, trébucha et vacilla, portant la main à son visage. Malefoy ne lui laissa pas le temps de se remettre de sa surprise et se jeta sur lui. Ils se cognèrent contre un buffet, faisant tinter la vaisselle.

Se battant comme des chiffonniers, à coups de poings, de pieds et de griffes, ils atterrirent contre un bahut. Les portes s'ouvrirent, vomissant des piles d'assiettes qui assommèrent Harry. Malefoy le repoussa une dernière fois avant de reculer et de s'éloigner.

Harry glissa par terre, cerné par les bris de porcelaine. Il avait la tête qui explosait et la lèvre en sang. Ses lunettes avaient été perdues dans la bataille et il ne discernait qu'une grosse masse floue à la place de Malefoy.

« Pourquoi t'es encore là » gémit Harry en se recroquevillant dans les débris de vaisselles brisées.

Il ne lui vint même pas à l'idée qu'il s'était battu avec le Serpentard, ce pseudo mort qui paraissait brusquement bien vivant. Sa fierté lui interdisait de pleurer mais il sentait son ventre se tordre et bondir et sa gorge se serrer et tout son corps lui faisait mal – comme si on l'avait frappé avec une batte de baseball et qu'on l'avait brûlé avec un tisonnier.

Il se dit, je suis fou, ça y est, je suis complètement fou. Mais la silhouette de Malefoy lui prouvait le contraire. Malefoy était là, il lui avait collé son poing dans la figure et il ne l'avait pas traversé.

« Tu te crois fou ? C'est fort possible. »

Il sursauta presque. Dans sa détresse, il en était venu à oublier que Malefoy pouvait parler et qu'il avait cette fâcheuse faculté de lire sur son visage ou dans ses yeux ou ailleurs et qu'il perçait ses pensées aussi aisément qu'il coupait du beurre.

« Je ne suis pas fou » balbutia Harry de mauvaise foi.

« Alors quoi Potter ? » demanda la voix de Malefoy sortie d'il ne savait où. Harry tâtonna pour trouver ses lunettes, s'empala la main sur un morceau de verre qui traînait là. Sa respiration marqua le coup et il inspira profondément tandis que la tâche rouge recolorait déjà sa paume.

Malefoy fut devant lui, tendant les lunettes malmenées au Survivant. Celui-ci s'en empara, les posa sur son nez et fixa sa main blessée. Les jointures de ses mains étaient rougies – celles de Malefoy aussi.

« Tu penses que je suis vivant et tu cherches à savoir comment j'ai fait pour résister à l' _avada_ qui m'a transpercé entre les deux omoplates. La vérité, Potter, c'est que je ne suis pas vivant. »

« Tu n'es ni un fantôme, ni un inferius » rappela Harry à voix basse, avec l'impression qu'ils tournaient en rond. Il releva les yeux sur Malefoy, qui était tout proche de lui, à le regarder avec ses yeux argentés, et sa mine qui ne bougeait pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu es, Malefoy ? Pourquoi c'est moi que tu viens hanter ? » Il se remémora vaguement ce que le Serpentard lui avait dit quelques jours plus tôt. « C'est cette histoire de pièce ? »

« Non. »

« Alors ? Hein, Malefoy, alors quoi ? »

« Alors, Potter » fit Malefoy de sa voix traînante. « Je suis ton ami imaginaire, évidemment. »

* * *

Voilà pour ce premier chapitre.

Evidemment, je répondrai aux reviews, le plus rapidement possible.

Bonne soirée à vous ! On se retrouve dimanche prochain !


	2. Chapter 2

**28/VI/15**

* * *

Voici le chapitre 2 !

Je remercie mes revieweurs pour leurs sympathiques encouragements.

Je ne vais pas trop m'étendre aujourd'hui : je vous laisse à votre lecture. On se retrouve en bas !

* * *

 **L'AMI IMAGINAIRE**

* * *

 **2**

 **.**

Un bouquet de fleurs déposé sur le guéridon du salon lui mit la puce à l'oreille. Il se fit la réflexion que l'air semblait plus dégagé, plus parfumé. Il y avait une espèce d'apaisement qui régnait sur le Square et Harry savait qu'elle n'était due qu'à une seule personne.

Brièvement, il se demanda comment aurait été sa vie si Ginny l'avait finalement épousé. Aurait-elle tenu la maison ? Y aurait-il eu des fleurs et de l'air frais et de la bonne humeur, comme quand Hermione était là ?

Il savait que non. Il savait que Ginny était indépendante et volage, qu'elle aurait été dehors à chaque instant de la journée, qu'elle aurait retardé la venue d'enfants parce qu'elle voulait profiter de sa jeunesse.

Hermione était la plus douce, elle était celle que Harry aurait préféré aimer dans d'autres circonstances.

Elle apparut en haut de l'escalier, resplendissante, comme à son habitude. Elle lui sourit. « J'arrive Harry ! Va dans le salon, il y a des macarons pour toi ! »

Hermione était à la fois son amie, sa sœur, sa mère et son amante. Elle représentait la figure féminine, un idéal que Harry ne pourrait jamais espérer toucher.

Lors de la guerre, il avait d'avantage tremblé pour elle que pour tous les autres réunis. Ron était un combattant, un héros qui s'ignorait et Harry savait qu'il s'en sortirait indemne. Mais Hermione, avec ses sourires lumineux, ses beaux yeux et ses bouclettes broussailleuses, elle avait parfois l'air d'une si minuscule petite fille, comme une fée qu'on écraserait par accident. Et Harry tremblait pour elle, pour son apparence si farouche et si orgueilleuse alors qu'un rien l'aurait renversée.

Les macarons étaient disposés sur une petite assiette délicatement ouvragée. Harry pensa à la vaisselle détruite dans la cuisine. Son héritage Black. Cette idée le fit pouffer et c'est ainsi que Hermione le trouva en entrant dans le salon.

Elle déposa un baiser éthéré sur sa tempe et serra brièvement sa main. Elle s'assit face à lui et entreprit de meubler le silence. Comme d'habitude, elle donna des nouvelles de tout le monde, amis et famille, et inconnus.

« Il s'est passé quoi dans la cuisine ? » finit-elle par interroger tout en avalant un délicieux macaron à la framboise. Harry n'était pas très fan de ces pâtisseries françaises mais il ne l'avait jamais avoué à sa meilleure amie.

« Rien. Je chassais un rat. Un très gros rat. »

Elle hocha la tête, les yeux soudain plissés. « Tu sais Harry » reprit-elle d'une voix lente. « Je t'ai appris le sortilège d'apparence. Je sais très bien que tu te l'es appliqué. »

Il porta instinctivement la main à son visage sur lequel il avait dissimulé les marques de coups portés par Malefoy.

Hermione soupira. « J'ai tout rangé en bas. Fais attention, la prochaine fois. » Il acquiesça. Elle s'inquiétait pour lui, c'était visible, presque risible. Il l'aimait son Hermione, il l'aimait affreusement fort.

Elle se releva. Il nota distraitement que ses visites étaient de plus en plus courtes. Parfois, il en était satisfait – cette godiche allait enfin lui foutre la paix – mais d'autres fois, comme aujourd'hui, il s'affolait et il avait envie de la serrer contre lui, de l'enlever loin d'ici et de la cacher comme on cache son trésor le plus précieux.

« Hermione » rappela-t-il alors qu'elle commençait à débarrasser les reliefs de leur goûter. Elle leva un regard attentif sur lui. « Tu crois que j'ai un côté sombre, violent, maléfique ? » lança-t-il dans un souffle.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et se redressa tout à fait. « Qui t'a dit ça ? »

« Personne. C'était une réflexion que je me faisais. Tu crois que je cachais la partie malhonnête de moi-même ? »

Son amie se rassit lentement, le front plissé par la réflexion. « Je crois Harry » commença-t-elle d'une voix lente « que ta connexion avec Voldemort te faisait ressentir des choses… mauvaises. » Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Il la laissa pourtant continuer. « Tu n'es pas plus sombre que n'importe quel autre garçon, Harry. Tu as vécu des choses – ton esprit a été torturé, manipulé, violé par Voldemort. C'est normal que tu penses être maléfique, mais crois moi, ce n'est pas le cas. Tu me crois n'est-ce pas ? »

Il hocha la tête pour lui faire plaisir. Elle parut immensément soulagé et se fendit même d'un sourire. « Mais » reprit-il, têtu « et si ce n'était pas Voldemort le responsable ? Si… quelqu'un d'autre faisait ressurgir ce côté ? »

« Comme qui ? »

« Comme… » Il haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas. Quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Comme qui, Harry ? » répéta Hermione, un ton plus dur. Il la dévisagea.

« Comme Malefoy » lâcha-t-il. « Tu ne crois pas que Malefoy était mon moi démoniaque ? »

Hermione ne le quittait pas des yeux. Il imaginait presque les rouages de son cerveau se mettre en marche à toute vitesse et fumer sous l'effort. Il eut envie de lui dire, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Hermione mais il n'y parvint pas.

« Je ne comprends pas » avoua-t-elle après un silence.

« Et si… Malefoy et moi avions été les deux côtés d'une même pièce ? » C'était ridicule, cette conversation était ridicule.

« Harry… » murmura Hermione, visiblement angoissée. « Harry, dis moi que tu ne crois plus que Malefoy est vivant…. Parce qu'il est mort, tu as vu son corps, pas vrai ? »

Harry se rappela de sa dernière discussion avec Malefoy - _ne te voile pas la face. Je suis ton ami imaginaire_. Il reporta son regard sur Hermione, son Hermione, son Hermione qu'il aimait plus fort que tout. Il avait envie qu'elle foute le camp tout à coup.

Mais si elle partait, Malefoy reviendrait. Il se releva, subitement agité, et marcha sur quelques mètres, nerveux.

« Harry ? » appela Hermione, lourdement. « Harry, Malefoy est mort. Pourquoi est-ce que tu parles tout le temps de lui ? »

« Je sais qu'il est mort » dit Harry en lui souriant – ah, vil sourire faussé. « Simplement, en ce moment, je me pose beaucoup de questions sur… sur la vie en général. Introspection potterrienne » précisa-t-il. Hermione acquiesça lentement. « Qui dit introspection dit retour à Poudlard. Malefoy était plus présent dans ma vie à cette époque que n'importe qui d'autre. C'est tout. »

Nouvel hochement de tête de la part de la jeune femme. « C'est vrai. Tu étais complètement obsédé par lui, à un moment. » Il sourit encore. La sérénité retomba sur la pièce et Hermione termina de nettoyer.

Avant de partir, elle se retourna, agita les doigts. « Samedi, une soirée qui réunit plusieurs anciens de Poudlard. Tu devrais venir. Je te ferai parvenir l'adresse. »

Il accepta, conscient que s'il refusait, elle ne le lâcherait plus.

.

 _Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien foutre dans une maison qui s'appelle Grimmaur ? D'où que tu sais que la mort est grise d'ailleurs ?_

.

Ginny avait entretenu une liaison avec Théodore Nott alors même qu'Harry et elle, organisaient leur futur mariage. Ou plutôt, Molly organisait leur mariage, pendant que Harry dormait et Ginny sortait. Et puis, un soir, elle était rentrée, un peu ivre, un peu chancelante et elle lui avait dit, je te quitte Harry, je ne t'aime plus, je ne t'aimerai plus jamais.

Il avait à peine réagi quand elle avait claqué la porte, en pleurs. Il était remonté dans sa chambre et s'était écroulé sur son lit. Et il avait dormi.

Il ne savait plus faire que ça le héros des sorciers. Dormir toute la journée et toute la nuit et manger à peine et sortir encore moins. Le scandale avait été terrible, d'après Hermione, de voir Ginny, ancienne futur Mrs Potter au bras de Théodore Nott.

Harry n'en savait pas plus – il se fichait un peu des aventures amoureuses de Ginny Weasley et Hermione l'avait bien compris. Elle ne lui parlait plus des rumeurs qui courraient au sujet de son ex fiancée. Harry oubliait parfois que Ginny et lui, ça avait été à la vie, à la mort, et puis à l'ennui, à la routine et à la trahison.

Il ne pouvait même pas lui en vouloir, à Ginny. Elle était si jolie et si vivante, en feu tout le temps, à danser et à s'agiter et à chantonner et il ne voulait pas l'enfermer dans la mort grise, là où lui-même était retenu. Elle avait trouvé le moyen de s'enfuir toute seule et Harry en était satisfait. Il préférait le silence pour dormir.

Elle lui manquait un peu parfois mais c'était une sensation brève et insolite. Il clignait des yeux et cette idée s'estompait et il ne restait plus que le visage de Malefoy qui ne disparaissait jamais vraiment.

.

« C'est très bien d'avoir des amis imaginaires. J'en avais des tonnes quand j'étais petit » fit Malefoy sur le ton de la conversation.

« Je n'ai pas d'ami imaginaire » siffla Harry entre ses dents serrées.

Il haussa les épaules. « C'est ce qu'on dit Potter. Moi, je disais qu'ils n'étaient pas imaginaires. N'empêche que mon père me cognait pour me faire passer le message. Au final, ils se sont tous enfuis, la queue entre les jambes. Tous, sauf toi Potter. »

Harry lui glissa un coup d'œil interloqué. « Je n'ai jamais été imaginaire… »

« Nous n'avons jamais été amis. Tu étais mon ami imaginaire Potter, pour la vie, tu peux me croire. Maintenant je suis le tien. Pour la mort, ah ça oui. »

.

Lentement, cette idée traçait insidieusement son chemin dans l'esprit de Harry. Depuis que Malefoy lui avait certifié être son ami imaginaire, il était plus présent qu'avant, attendant Harry quand il rentrait.

Ils se disputaient beaucoup, comme au temps de Poudlard. Mais ils ne se battirent plus – Harry avait peur de le toucher encore et de se rendre compte qu'il était parfaitement réel.

Toute cette histoire le dépassait. Il ne pouvait pas avoir d'ami imaginaire, c'était insensé. Parfois, le soir, il se répétait, il va disparaître, il va disparaître, c'est un cauchemar, un cauchemar, demain il sera parti. Quand Malefoy lui prenait trop la tête, que leurs disputes atteignaient des proportions inouïes de violence, Harry fermait les yeux et priait pour que l'autre disparaisse. Mais Malefoy se contentait d'éclater de rire.

C'était un cauchemar, ni plus ni moins.

.

« Qui aurait cru que le héros du monde sorcier serait un être aussi misérablement pathétique ? »

Harry fit semblant de ne pas entendre et observa plutôt la conserve qu'il tenait à la main. Des haricots. Il ne savait pas de quand datait cette chose.

« Plus important encore, qui aurait cru que le Survivant était un habitué des fourneaux ? »

Malefoy paraissait d'excellente humeur – ce qui était paradoxal. Après tout, s'il était l'ami imaginaire de Harry, il aurait dû se caler sur les humeurs de ce dernier or Harry n'avait rien d'enjoué en cette fin de soirée.

Sauf que les amis imaginaires n'étaient pas une étude très précise. Harry se demanda si quelqu'un avait déjà écrit là-dessus et si Hermione en savait quelque chose. Mais il se voyait mal demander à sa meilleure amie de faire des recherches sur les amis imaginaires.

« Tu as de nombreuses facettes cachées, Potty. Est-ce que tu as séduit la belette femelle en lui faisant un petit cake ? »

« Je sais faire la cuisine depuis que j'ai six ans Malefoy. Alors, ferme la un peu, tu veux. »

Ce type lui tapait sur le système. Il ne savait pas comment s'en débarrasser. Une moue victorieuse éclaira le visage de Malefoy à l'idée qu'il était encore une fois parvenu à déranger ce cher vieux Potter. Le balafré ne pouvait pas éternellement l'ignorer et c'était le plus drôle, voir jusqu'où il pouvait pousser.

« Tes moldus devaient vraiment tenir à cœur ton éducation, Potter. Ils ignoraient que tu aurais tout plein d'elfes imbéciles pour te servir ? »

« Où vois-tu tout plein d'elfes imbéciles, Malefoy ? Je ne vois qu'un connard de Serpentard. »

« Et bien loin est l'envie de te servir, le balafré » précisa l'ami imaginaire de sa voix traînante. Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de reporter son attention sur la casserole.

« Je cuisinais parce que ma tante voulait me trouver une utilité. Je ne savais pas que j'étais un sorcier. »

Un silence incrédule s'abattit sur la cuisine. Malefoy était assis sur la table – sa mère ne lui avait donc pas appris combien c'était impoli de caler son petit cul d'aristocrate prétentieux sur la table à manger d'autrui ? Harry lui tournait le dos, c'était plus facile pour l'ignorer.

« Tu ne savais pas que tu étais un sorcier à l'âge de six ans ? » répéta Malefoy. « Tu veux dire que tu n'avais jamais fait de magie et que ta tante pensait que tu étais un cracmol ? »

« Je veux dire que je croyais que mes parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture. Mon oncle et ma tante bannissaient la magie, je n'ai jamais rien su de qui j'étais vraiment avant que Hagrid ne vienne me chercher pour mes onze ans et qu'il m'apporte ma lettre de Poudlard. »

Il sala un peu ses haricots à l'odeur bizarre. Il avait découvert une quantité non négligeable de boîtes de conserve qui traînaient dans une pièce attenante à la cuisine. D'après Malefoy c'était un garde manger présent dans toutes les demeures de Sang-Pur qui se respectaient. Lui-même n'avait jamais pénétré dans celle de son manoir, territoire domestique oblige. Harry espérait juste que ces conserves dataient de l'Ordre et non pas du règne terrible de Walpurga Black.

« Je me disais aussi » reprit Malefoy d'un ton sarcastique. « Personne ne peut avoir l'air aussi humble et aussi naïf. Tu étais l'enfant le plus célèbre de toute la Grande-Bretagne et tu paraissait aussi au courant que si tu descendais tout droit de Alpha du Centaure. »

Harry haussa un sourcil sous la comparaison mais ne répliqua rien. « Ta modestie n'avait rien à voir avec une noblesse d'âme. Tu étais juste un parfait ignorant. »

Malefoy avait l'air particulièrement soulagé. Harry glissa un regard dans sa direction. Il était toujours assis sur la table avec ses longues jambes qui se balançaient lentement.

« C'est Ron qui m'a parlé des Maisons, de Poudlard et de la magie en général, quand nous étions dans le Poudlard Express. Et pour trouver le quai 9 ¾, je ne te raconte pas la galère que ça a été. » Il sourit délicatement à ce souvenir. Une envie violente et déchirante de revoir Poudlard lui étreignit soudain la gorge.

« Et tu sais quoi, Malefoy ? » reprit-il après un silence. Il se retourna, oubliant presque ses haricots qui grillaient tranquillement dans leur couche de beurre. « Tu as été le premier enfant sorcier que j'ai rencontré. »

Le regard de Malefoy brilla. C'était une vision insoutenable, Harry se détourna pudiquement.

« Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça Potter ? »

« Tu es mon ami imaginaire, Malefoy » susurra Harry, histoire de lui clouer le bec. « Si je ne peux pas me confier à toi, à qui donc puis-je me fier ? »

Il savait que Malefoy souriait dans son dos, de ce sourire ignoble et sarcastique qui n'appartenait qu'à lui.

.

Les verres cognaient les uns contre les autres, les couverts cliquetaient et les gens riaient, parlaient fort de l'avenir et de la beauté du monde. Ils jetaient à peine un coup d'œil vers l'arrière – le passé était à oublier, il n'y avait que les fous pour marcher à reculons.

Quelques uns essayèrent de parler à Harry mais son visage creusé, ses paupières lourdes, ses yeux vaguement menaçants et cette frange noire qui rebiquait comme pour mieux leur montrer la mythique cicatrice, tout l'être de Harry Potter les rebutait et ils s'éloignaient prudemment comme si le héros allait soudain bondir sur la table, brandir sa baguette et tous les tuer dans une gerbe d'éclairs émeraudes.

Harry avait le crâne pris dans un étau et cet étau se resserrait autour de ses tempes, menaçant de tout faire éclater. Les bulles des alcools pétillants lui donnaient la nausée et tous ces rires et cette joie et cette fausseté l'imprégnaient à la façon d'un poison redoutable.

« Il loue une petite baraque derrière le chemin de traverse. »

« Elle a affreusement vieilli, tu sais ! »

« Déjà enceinte, si ce n'est pas malheureux…. »

« J'ai appris pour ta promotion, félicitations ! »

Ils étaient jeunes et ils reconstruisaient leur monde sans regarder en arrière. Harry se sentait vieux d'un millier d'années. Il aperçut la crinière flamboyante de Ron au loin et son rire pareil à un rugissement de géant. Ron était le plus grand de tous les invités – il ne pouvait pas ne pas avoir vu son meilleur ami.

Hermione repassa, adressa un sourire lumineux à Harry et disparut à nouveau dans la foule. Il reconnut un groupe d'anciens Poufsouffle – Ernie Macmillan, Susan Bones et Hannah Abbot entre autres – quelques Serdaigle, des Gryffondor des années inférieures. Il y avait plus de cinquante personnes, tous d'anciens élèves, tous jeunes et contents d'être là.

« Alors, Harry, comment ça se passe au Bureau des Auror ? » demanda une jeune fille que Harry reconnut comme étant à Gryffondor avec Ginny.

« Bien » répondit-il en se demandant quel était son nom.

« Ça doit être du gâteau pour toi, non ? » rit-elle, toute en fossettes charmantes.

Il secoua la tête. Elle était vraiment jolie. « Pas vraiment…. »

« Tu es le premier sorcier à avoir été accepté depuis cinq ans, tu te rends compte ? Et puis, on dirait que tu as ouvert la voie : depuis, quatre autres élèves ont été acceptés. Tu te rappelles de Luke Sullivan ? »

Premier à entrer chez les Aurors depuis cinq ans, le plus jeune attrapeur depuis un siècle, le premier à être lié par une cicatrice à un monstre, le premier – le premier – _le premier_.

« Excuse moi » dit-il brutalement en se levant. La petite brune arrêta de parler et lui coula un regard ébahi tandis qu'il s'éloignait précipitamment en direction des toilettes.

.

Ron se lavait les mains quand Harry entra, à bout de souffle. Ses mains tremblaient et il se répétait à mi-voix qu'il détestait ce genre de festivités, ces grands rassemblements qui faisaient comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé.

Ron se figea et observa son meilleur ami à travers le miroir. Depuis quand n'étaient-ils plus sur la même longueur d'ondes tous les deux ? Après la guerre, tout avait été parfait pourtant, Harry était parvenu à fermer les yeux et à faire semblant la journée – c'était le soir que la réalité le rattrapait et qu'il avait l'impression d'étouffer.

Mais avec Ron, il riait, tous deux partaient dans leurs grands projets d'avenir, leurs rêves enfin réalisables, ils traçaient leur chemin avec Hermione et Ginny à leurs côtés et c'était magnifique, c'était la vie à nouveau.

Ensuite, Harry s'était fatigué. Il était las de faire semblant. Ron comprenait – il comprenait que le survivant veuille prendre un peu d'air et il compatissait, mais à la manière d'un ami un peu rude qui dit, courage, ça va passer.

Ça ne passa pas. Ginny s'en alla à son tour, perchée sur ses talons bringuebalants. Harry s'enferma un peu plus, Ron vint moins souvent, déléguant la sage et patiente Hermione à sa place.

Et aujourd'hui, ils se faisaient face à la manière de deux étrangers qui ne se regardent pas vraiment droit dans les yeux.

« Salut » souffla Harry, un peu surpris.

« Salut vieux » répondit Ron de sa voix rauque en s'essuyant les mains. « T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette » ajouta-t-il un brin bourru.

« Ouais. Une fille qui me parlait de – peu importe. »

« Vicky » acquiesça Ron. « Elle en pinçait pour toi à Poudlard, c'est Hermione qui me l'a dit. »

« Ah. »

Ron pivota sur ses talons, fuyant le regard de Harry qui préféra s'intéresser aux pots de cactus rabougris. « Tu peux y aller, j'ai fini » indiqua Ron en indiquant d'un geste vague les toilettes dans l'angle de la salle de bain.

« Ouais merci » murmura Harry en se raclant la gorge.

Son vieil ami hocha la tête et ils se contournèrent maladroitement, changeant de place. Ron allait sortir quand Harry le rappela, avec un accent désespéré.

« Il s'est passé quoi, Ron ? »

« Il s'est passé que tu as déterré un cadavre, Harry » répondit le rouquin sans lui accorder un regard.

.

Isolé dans un coin du jardin, Harry s'était assis sur une grosse pierre, à l'abri d'une plante non identifiée. Un groupe de fumeurs venait de sortir, badinant tranquillement de l'autre côté de la plante. Personne ne remarqua l'ombre survivante.

« Il a l'air bizarre quand même. »

« Déjà à Poudlard, il n'était pas très sain…. »

« Oh, je t'en prie, tu étais _jaloux_ qu'il soit avec Ginny Weasley ! Il était beaucoup plus normal à Poudlard. Tu l'as vu ? Il a l'air d'une crevette dans un aquarium. »

Ils rirent un peu. Harry tendait l'oreille. « Une crevette… drôle de comparaison…. »

« Comprenez bien qu'il a vécu des choses très dures aussi » dit une voix que Harry reconnut comme étant celle de la fille de tout à l'heure, cette Vicky.

« Et ? »

« Un peu de compassion. »

Harry devina que les autres haussaient les épaules. Il se dit qu'il ne voulait pas que Vicky tombe amoureuse de lui parce qu'il lui ferait du mal – ou alors elle lui en ferait en mourant stupidement par sa faute à lui.

Les fumeurs dérivèrent sur d'autres sujets. Harry rêvassa un peu, observant distraitement les étoiles, se remémorant les cours d'astronomie que le professeur Sinistra leur dispensait à Poudlard. Il songea qu'il aurait aimé être à Poudlard, là maintenant.

« … copains de Drago Malefoy… »

Il sursauta et se cogna la tête contre une pierre qui dépassait du mur.

« Je l'ai croisé l'autre jour, il entrait dans une maison sur River Street. La plus misérable, si vous voulez tout savoir. »

« Une rue moldue en plus. »

« Mandy voulait y habiter mais quand je lui ai dit que ce type louche y créchait déjà, elle s'est rabattue sur Beavest Avenue. »

« C'est tellement charmant en plus ! »

« N'est-ce pas ? Oh, elle va beaucoup s'y plaire, j'en suis sûre. »

Harry n'écoutait plus. Il songeait aux copains de Malefoy et à ce type louche qui habitait la maison la plus misérable de River Street. Il y avait peut-être un moyen de se débarrasser de Malefoy.

.

Il avait de nouveau disparu. Harry se fit la réflexion qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se rendre à River Street finalement et ce lui fut une pensée extrêmement agréable.

Il vaqua de nouveau à ses occupations toutes justicières. Dwight lui jetait des regards de travers, persuadé que son bleu débloquait et qu'il allait bientôt se mettre à hurler et à se rouler par terre.

Un matin où Harry était particulièrement enjoué, il intercepta un regard entre Dwight et Hudgens. Il leur offrit un sourire malicieux et agita le doigt.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, ma cicatrice n'est plus qu'une simple marque. Je ne vais pas me remettre à jouer les déments » assura-t-il dans un petit rire et là-dessus, il mima le dément en question, roula des yeux et bava pour la forme.

Les mines horrifiées des deux Aurors le firent éclater de rire et il s'éloigna d'un pas sautillant.

.

La déprime finit fatalement par revenir. Un matin, il n'arriva pas à se lever et il resta à fixer son plafond, morose.

Il appela tout doucement : « Malefoy ? Malefoy, tu es là ? » Mais seul le silence lui répondit. Alors, le héros des sorciers se roula en boule dans son lit et ferma très fort les yeux.

.

Malefoy n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Harry jugeait que s'il était réellement son ami imaginaire – ce dont il continuait de douter avec la force du désespoir – alors Malefoy aurait dû être là quand il se sentait seul et déprimé. De même que Malefoy n'aurait jamais dû être de bonne humeur quand Harry se sentait au trente-sixième dessous.

Il songea qu'au fond, ça aurait été plus facile pour lui s'il s'était trouvé un autre ami imaginaire. Un qui soit coordonné à ses propres humeurs et qui vienne le consoler et qui le comprenne.

Et puis, il se gifla mentalement. Il n'avait pas d'ami imaginaire, c'était complètement fou.

.

« Tu ne crois pas que si tu étais mon… » Il mima un air dégoûté « _ami imaginaire_ , je pourrais décider de quand tu apparais ou non ? »

« C'est possible » répondit succinctement Malefoy en admirant ses ongles.

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas décider que tu disparaisses ? » fit Harry, les sourcils froncés. « Et ne me dis que c'est parce que je me sens seul ou une connerie du genre ! »

Malefoy esquissa un rictus malhonnête et fit tomber un lourd regard sur le héros qui s'efforça de ne pas broncher. « C'est peut-être parce que » Harry lui adressa un regard menaçant « je ne suis pas imaginaire. »

Harry soupira violemment et ferma les yeux plusieurs fois d'affilée. « Tu vas me rendre fou » marmonna-t-il.

Malefoy ricana. « Qui sait Potter » dit-il de sa voix traînante. « Tu l'es peut-être déjà. »

.

Il avait parfois envie de le tuer. Il voulait se débarrasser de ce Serpentard de malheur, de ce sale Mangemort – peut-être, peut-être… non cette idée le révulsait mais peut-être qu'au final, il n'avait pas vaincu Voldemort et qu'il se trouvait dans une geôle du mage noir à être torturé mentalement.

Cette idée était la plus horrifiante de toutes.

Il se décida à aller à River Street, voir ce « type louche » qui avait été un « copain de Malefoy ».

.

Théodore Nott lui ouvrit. Harry se rappelait à peine de lui. Il avait toujours été très bizarre comme garçon, très invisible. Mais en y repensant, tout le monde avait été très invisible à Poudlard – il n'y avait que Malefoy qui existait, Malefoy et les quelques amis de Harry.

Alors quand Nott apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, Harry papillonna un peu des cils, se demandant brièvement qui était ce garçon qui lui paraissait vaguement familier. Nott était très grand, très haut perché sur des jambes interminables et gringalettes. Des bras très longs aussi qui lui donnaient une silhouette maladroite, un peu gauche. L'ancien Serpentard était légèrement voûté vers l'avant, pas de beaucoup et puis, l'élégance noble qui se dégageait de sa personne faisait oublier son mauvais maintien.

Théodore Nott ne parut pas surpris une seule seconde. Il battit des paupières, une fois, deux fois et garda la main sur la poignée de la porte. Harry se gratta la gorge sans le quitter des yeux.

Et puis son nom lui revint en mémoire, foudroyant et il lâcha un « Nott ? » incertain. L'autre acquiesça, très économe dans ses gestes. En se rappelant de ce nom, Harry se rappela aussi que c'était pour lui que Ginny l'avait quitté. Il se demanda si Ginny était quelque part dans la maison de Nott et il hésita à entrer. Sauf que Nott n'avait pas l'air très enclin à le laisser entrer, Ginny ou pas.

Les deux handicapés sociaux restèrent plantés face à face sans un mot.

.

« Y a des courants d'air ! Tu regardes quoi avec ton air d'écureuil mort ? »

C'était une voix aiguë et désagréable. Malgré lui, Harry grimaça et bizarrement, un éclat passa sur le visage de Nott, comme s'il s'amusait.

Une chose bondissante bondit justement derrière Nott et s'accrocha à ses épaules, jetant un coup d'œil à Harry. Coup d'œil qui se figea et se mua en une œillade meurtrière. « Toi ! » gronda la jeune fille en contournant Nott, toutes griffes dehors.

Nott attrapa son poignet. « FOUS LE CAMP POTTER ! » cingla Pansy Parkinson.

Il broncha à peine, trop occupé à la dévisager. Elle serrait le poing gauche contre sa poitrine, retenant ainsi la serviette blanche qui cachait sa nudité. L'autre main était prisonnière de la poigne inflexible de Théodore Nott. Harry se rappelait d'une fille disgracieuse, à l'air dogue et agressive. Devant lui, se trouvait désormais une jeune femme charmante, le nez un peu écrasé peut-être pour rappeler ce surnom de bouledogue que les Gryffondor lui avaient jadis attribué et des yeux noirs cachés derrière une frange de la même couleur.

A côté de l'efflanqué Nott, elle paraissait petite et peut-être avec quelques formes – même si Harry était sûr qu'elle avait le physique parfait de la plupart des jeunes femmes de leur âge.

« On peut t'aider, Potter ? » demanda enfin Nott tandis que la furie qui se débattait à côté de lui faisait clairement comprendre que personnellement, elle n'aiderait jamais ce sale rat.

Harry, la gorge sèche, hocha la tête. Nott ordonna à Parkinson d'aller se rhabiller et levant très haut le visage, elle disparut avec brusquerie.

« Est-ce que Ginny est là ? » demanda un Potter à côté de ses pompes.

Nott le regarda, impassible. « Non. Elle m'a quitté pour Olivier Dubois. Ils sont au Sénégal. »

Harry dut faire une drôle de tête car Nott haussa un sourcil, l'air de se demander d'où débarquait ce héros. Il entrouvrit finalement plus largement la porte et d'un signe de tête, invita Harry à entrer. La tête rentrée dans les épaules, l'Auror s'exécuta et frotta consciencieusement ses pieds sur le paillasson. La porte se referma dans son dos.

.

Le salon n'était pas très grand. Nott s'assit dans le fauteuil, face au canapé qu'occupait Harry, tendu comme un arc. Il se demanda encore pourquoi il était venu. Puis dans la fenêtre, il aperçut le reflet du visage de Malefoy et il secoua la tête.

« Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, Potter » murmura Nott qui l'observait par en dessous. Harry haussa les épaules pour toute réponse. C'était vrai, cependant qu'il n'avait pas bonne mine. « Tu dors mal ? » insista le Serpentard. Harry dormait même trop mais il s'abstint de l'avouer à l'autre homme.

Une porte claqua, un juron fit sursauter Harry et des bruits de pas agressifs se rapprochèrent du salon. Parkinson réapparut, vêtue d'une petite robe noire, les cheveux humides et les yeux maquillés outrageusement.

Elle se laissa tomber sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de Nott. Harry se demanda s'ils étaient en couple mais trouva bizarre que Nott remplace Ginny par Parkinson. Puis, il se dit que le monde entier avait dû trouver bizarre que Ginny remplace Harry Potter par un fils de Mangemort et le tout ne lui sembla plus si absurde.

« Je suis bien contente que les remords t'empêchent de dormir Potter » attaqua la jeune femme en scrutant ses yeux gonflés, ses traits tirés et son allure de fantôme qui se traîne.

« Je dors très bien » certifia-t-il et Parkinson plissa les yeux, venimeuse.

« On peut t'aider, Potter ? » répéta Nott tandis que Parkinson se mettait à jouer avec le bracelet qui entourait le poignet maigrelet de son ami – ou amant.

« Oui, si tu veux que je te mette un bon coup de pelle dans la tête et que Théo t'enterre dans la cave, on peut t'aider. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que je creuserais à ta place ? » s'enquit Nott, distraitement indigné.

« Tu ne me gâcherais pas le plaisir de réduire Potter en bouillie, quand même ? »

Harry assistait à la conversation avec un détachement perturbant. Il avait l'air d'être ailleurs. Cette constatation irrita Parkinson qui se releva, faisant cliqueter ses nombreux bracelets.

« Parle ou fous le camp, Potter, on n'a pas besoin d'un énième fantôme ! » cracha-t-elle férocement.

« Est-ce que vous avez vu Malefoy, récemment ? » interrogea Harry Potter, héros et Auror.

Le silence tomba sur la pièce – on entendit plus que le sifflement de la bouilloire et Harry se demanda quand diable ses hôtes avaient mis de l'eau à bouillir.

Et puis, Parkinson bondit en avant, telle un chat furieux qui vous crève les yeux.

.

« Excuse la » fit platement Nott en lui tendant une serviette. Harry hocha faiblement la tête et jeta un coup d'œil au reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir dans la minable salle de bain. Deux griffures ensanglantées lui barraient la joue droite, une autre faisait plisser son œil gauche. Ses lunettes en s'envolant sous l'attaque de la Serpentard avaient éraflé son nez. Il sourit tristement à l'idée que Hermione lui demanderait contre qui il s'était battu. Après elle ajouterait de sa voix mourante et maternelle, sois prudent.

« Elle est sensible depuis la fin de la guerre. »

Harry ne trouvait pas sa réaction très sensible mais plutôt proche du violent sanguinaire et du psychologiquement déplacé.

« Tu n'es pas bien malin, Potter » ajouta Nott charitablement. « Tu débarques la bouche en cœur et tu nous parles de Malefoy comme si on l'avait vu hier. »

Moi, je l'ai vu hier, songea amèrement Harry en épongeant ses blessures de guerre. Il n'était plus à une cicatrice près.

« On est au courant de ta petite scène au cimetière. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Potter ? Tu perds la boule ? » Harry n'aurait jamais deviné que Nott puisse s'avérer aussi bavard.

« Je l'ai vu » murmura-t-il en fixant Nott via le miroir. « Il vient chez moi. Il est aussi chiant qu'avant. »

« Malefoy est mort » fit Nott d'une drôle de voix.

« C'est pas lui dans le cercueil. C'est un clone de lui mais c'est pas lui. »

« Tu perds les pédales » souffla sévèrement le Serpentard.

« Fais le partir ! » piailla Pansy Parkinson de loin. Nott l'ignora, dévisageant gravement Harry comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait.

« Pourquoi Ginny t'a quitté ? » demanda Harry.

Nott haussa les épaules et amorça un mouvement de tête bizarre. « Parce qu'elle n'aime plus les gens gris et tristes. Elle veut de la couleur et des sourires. C'est pour ça qu'elle a été avec Dubois. Dubois est un grand enfant naïf. »

« Elle t'a dit quoi quand elle est partie ? »

« On va vraiment parler de la façon dont ton ex-copine m'a plaqué ? »

Harry ne répondit pas mais lui tendit la serviette. Nott s'en empara et posant les yeux sur elle, ajouta : « Je te quitte Théodore, je ne t'aime plus, je ne t'aimerai plus jamais. » Harry fut secoué d'un rire nerveux et grotesque. Oui. Mot pour mot.

.

Pansy tapait du pied avec agacement. Harry en revenant dans le salon, la trouva vraiment jolie, la nuque courbée, les joues dans l'ombre, avec tout ce gris et ce sinistre qui l'entouraient. Elle pinça les lèvres et lui adressa un regard meurtrier.

« Barre toi Potter. »

Il voulait de l'aide, bon sang. Il voulait qu'on le débarrasse de Malefoy, ce faux mort qui s'était bien foutu de la gueule du monde.

« Écoute Parkinson » reprit-il et il sentit Nott se placer juste derrière lui. « Malefoy est là. Il est tout le temps là, il m'emmerde avec ses questions et ses rictus et il faut que tu lui parles, il t'écoutera, il t'aimait bien Malefoy, pas vrai ? »

Pansy blêmissait au fur et à mesure.

« Ta gueule ! » siffla-t-elle en se redressant. « Arrête de dire ça ! Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond dans ta sale caboche de balafré ?! Tu crois que j'ai peur de te tuer ? Tu crois que je crains de finir mes jours à Azkaban ?! FOUS LE CAMP POTTER ! » hurla Parkinson avec des airs de démente.

Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma presque aussitôt. Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas regardé de cette façon. Les autres gens le vénéraient et l'adulaient et ses amis fuyaient son regard parce qu'il était triste, Harry Potter. Il n'y avait que cette petite sorcière avec des trous dans le corps qui le fixait avec l'envie de l'écraser du bout du talon, de lui – de le réduire en bouillie à coups de pelle, tiens !

Il se sentait vivant.

« Ce jour-là, que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton pressant en avançant d'un pas. « Quand il est mort, je n'ai jamais su – on me l'a dit après mais il n'est pas mort, je te dis. Comment – comment a-t-il été tué ? »

Oh, il le savait – Malefoy aimait lui susurrer des paroles empoisonnées, le soir. Mais il voulait être sûr.

Parkinson le dévisagea froidement et il lut dans son regard combien elle le pensait fou. « Tu rigoles Potter ? » cracha-t-elle, les yeux réduits à deux fentes. « Il quittait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il courrait vers l'Ordre du Phénix, il fuyait ! »

.

 _C'est fou que tu sois mort. Je n'y ai pas cru. Tu venais vers nous. Non. Je venais vers toi, Potter._

.

« Il courrait rejoindre ta misérable carcasse ! Alors cesse de prétendre que Drago est en vie, parce qu'il est mort, mort, bel et bien mort, Potter, et j'ai vu son cadavre encore chaud et – »

La jeune femme parut chercher ses mots, la gorge grande ouverte, les yeux écarquillés, cherchant de l'air et des paroles à balancer à ce salaud de Potter mais rien ne vint et elle suffoqua et en deux pas, Nott fut devant elle, réceptionnant le paquet sanglotant. Elle s'accrocha à ses épaules, secouée d'irrépressibles sanglots.

Potter ne bougea pas, un peu hébété.

Nott le vrilla d'un regard pâle. « Je crois que tu devrais partir, Potter. »

.

« Déjà, à l'époque, elle était complètement hystérique. Elle hurlait beaucoup sur Zabini, ça le faisait mourir de rire. Je suppose que ça n'a pas beaucoup changé. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? » murmura Harry en gardant un bras replié sur ses yeux épuisés. Ses lunettes lui meurtrissaient la peau mais il n'avait pas la foi de les enlever.

Il avait envie de dormir.

« Laisse moi, Malefoy… s'il te plaît, va-t-en. »

« Tu crois que la politesse va te servir à quelque chose ? » fit la voix glaciale de Malefoy. Harry ne répondit pas. Il se sentait sombrer. Il aurait aimé que Malefoy soit vraiment là il serait aller chercher Hermione et Harry aurait dormi dans les bras de sa meilleure amie.

« Tu m'épuises, Malefoy. Arrête de me regarder. Tu me fais des trous dans le corps, tu m'as toujours fait des trous dans le corps. A l'époque, rien qu'à te regarder, j'avais mal au cœur, tu me donnais continuellement mal au cœur. Arrête de me regarder, je te dis, je sens que tu me regardes, je me sens troué de partout. Arrête. »

Il bafouillait, parlait dans sa manche. Il pensa à Pansy Parkinson qui lui avait arraché une partie du visage parce qu'elle avait été amoureuse de Drago Malefoy. Il pensa à Théodore Nott qui lui avait arraché Ginny et qui maintenant, vivait avec Parkinson qui se baladait en serviette de bain dans leur maisonnette.

Harry songea que tout ça, c'était vraiment le bordel et que –

Il sentit le matelas pencher sur le côté quand Malefoy s'y installa. Harry respira très fort. Malefoy s'allongea juste à côté en silence.

Son regard lui trouait toujours la peau. Harry préféra s'endormir.

* * *

Voilà voilà. Pas spécialement un début de réponse, sauf que visiblement, tout le monde sauf Harry est persuadé que Malefoy est mort...

On se retrouve le week-end prochain (samedi probablement, car je serai en stage de calligraphie le dimanche et les jours suivants).

Des bisous ! (J'espère que vous avez bien profité de la fête du cinéma.)


	3. Chapter 3

12/07/15

* * *

Je tiens d'abord à m'excuser pour mon retard d'une semaine mais j'ai été débordée : j'étais en stage de calligraphie pendant quatre jours (je me suis découvert un incroyable talent artistique, si si, sans mentir), plus mon job en office de tourisme (là encore, je n'aurais jamais cru être aussi patiente et diplomate avec de parfaits trous de balle - "A quelle heure c'est pour le feu d'artifice ?" "Vers 23h-23h30." "Oh, c'est vraiment tard, pourquoi ça n'a pas lieu plus tôt, personne ne pense aux enfants qui vont se coucher tard !" "Ben... Il faut qu'il fasse nuit..."), plus mes heures de babysitting (des dessins animés de prévu avec une mignonne petite fille), sans parler de mon incapacité à quitter des yeux _Les cités des Anciens_ , la dernière saga de Robin Hobb (le fou, comme tu me manques, après toutes ces années d'amour pour toi). D'ailleurs, est-ce que certaines (et peut-être même certains !) ont commencé sa nouvelle saga qui parle de Fitz et du fou ? J'ai peur d'être déçue.

Pour en revenir à cette fic, je vous remercie pour vos reviews et vos encouragements, c'est vraiment adorable.

Je crois que ce chapitre est plus court que les autres et j'ai un peu honte de vous le présenter après deux semaines de rien. J'espère néanmoins qu'il va vous plaire.

On se retrouve en bas. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **L'AMI IMAGINAIRE**

* * *

 **3**

 **.**

Hermione mettait un point d'honneur à venir rendre visite à son meilleur ami, au moins une fois par semaine. Il n'y avait pas de jour spécialement dédié à cette tâche – juste, elle pensait à lui, se faisait la réflexion qu'il était temps d'aller le voir et en sortant du Ministère, filait jusqu'au Square Grimmaur.

Harry, de toute façon, ne quittait plus sa maison. A la fin de la guerre, il s'était caché du monde. Il voulait partir très loin. Hermione en avait parlé à Fleur qui lui avait dit avoir une cousine éloignée, vieille fille et à moitié folle qui vivait seule en Bourgogne. Harry y avait été avec son sac à dos défoncé et ses yeux exorbités.

La vieille cousine avait quelques arpents de vignes qui ne donnaient plus rien depuis belle lurette mais elle était presque aveugle et très malade. Harry lui fit croire que la vigne était magnifique et lui offrit des bouteilles de vin délicieux qui venaient d'ailleurs. Elle était si contente cette vieille dame, si contente d'avoir un grand garçon vigoureux pas très bavard à ses côtés.

Quand elle mourut au bout de quelques mois, Harry rentra inévitablement à Londres. Il s'installa au Square avec Ginny – elle l'y attendait, redécorant toute la baraque et préparant le mariage avec sa mère.

Harry ne se souvenait pas lui avoir fait sa demande mais elle rayonnait tellement sa Ginny qu'il accepta de faire semblant. Il intégra directement le corps des Aurors – on l'avait vu à l'œuvre sur le champ de bataille, ce garçon n'avait nullement besoin de se perfectionner dans le maniement de la magie.

Il voyait régulièrement Ron et Hermione et c'était parfait, toujours merveilleusement parfait. Jusqu'à la lassitude de Harry qui commença à beaucoup dormir et à manquer d'envie pour faire des choses. Alors Ginny sortit seule le soir, alla danser, s'amuser, boire un peu.

Elle quitta définitivement le héros. Elle avait été malheureuse les derniers mois. Hermione n'avait presque plus aucun contact avec elle. Elle savait juste que son couple avec Dubois battait de l'aile et qu'un prince marocain lui faisait beaucoup d'avance parce que le feu de ses yeux attirait les plus beaux hommes du monde.

Hermione aimait Harry d'une façon forte mais incompréhensible. Elle était incapable d'expliquer sa relation avec le Survivant, elle qui avait toujours su tout expliquer. Parfois, elle aurait aimé que Ron vienne avec elle, tenir compagnie à leur ami mais Ron préférait fuir et éviter la confrontation.

Harry l'inquiétait. Depuis que Ginny l'avait quitté, il était seul, toujours désespérément seul. Il refusait de sortir, de voir du monde. Les gens racontaient des choses à son sujet. L'épisode de la tombe déterrée avait marqué les esprits.

.

Quand elle arriva cet après-midi là, le Square n'était pas désert. Harry était assis sur les marches du grand escalier depuis ce qui lui semblait être des heures. Il fut incapable d'expliquer à son amie pourquoi il restait assis ainsi, ni ce qu'il attendait.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le souterrain qui menait à la cuisine, s'attendant à voir surgir l'ombre pâle de Malefoy.

« Viens, Harry, montons » dit doucement Hermione en l'aidant à se relever. Depuis quand paraissait-il aussi handicapé ? s'interrogea-t-elle, avec une sourde angoisse. « Tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui ? »

« N-non. » Il mentait, elle le vit aussitôt mais lui sourit néanmoins avec délicatesse et ils pénétrèrent dans le salon.

Il se tripotait les doigts comme un petit garçon pris en faute. Cette attitude contrastait avec celle du jeune homme blasé et un peu ailleurs qu'elle fréquentait habituellement.

« Je suis contente que tu sois venu à la soirée de Martha » lui dit Hermione en invoquant le service à thé. « Je n'ai pas eu le temps de parler avec toi mais Ron m'a dit que vous aviez un peu parlé ? »

Il acquiesça, se forçant à garder les yeux rivés sur la théière qui s'agitait.

« Tu as disparu assez vite, je crois. Tu es rentré tout seul ? »

Nouvel hochement de tête un peu vif, trahissant son agacement. Hermione attrapa prudemment sa tasse et souffla doucement sur l'eau chaude.

« Tu as encore utilisé le sortilège d'apparence » murmura-t-elle sans le regarder.

« Un chat sauvage m'a attaqué » répondit-il. Elle releva la tête, ses sourcils formant un accent circonflexe prononcé.

« Un rat, ensuite un chat… tu ouvres une ménagerie, Harry ? » ironisa-t-elle. Il leva un sourcil, surpris par son ton. « Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. »

« Je sais » répondit-il d'une voix égale.

« A une époque, on se disait tout. Il s'est passé quoi, Harry ? »

Il lui jeta un regard étrange. « Il s'est passé que j'ai déterré un cadavre, Hermione. » Son ton indiquait qu'il restituait une parole déjà entendue. Cette impression chiffonna Hermione.

« Tu as fait une erreur. Mais maintenant tu _sais_ que tu as _cru_ voir Drago Malefoy. »

Il hocha lentement la tête et se brûla la langue en voulant boire trop vite son thé bouillant. Hermione ne le quittait pas des yeux.

« Est-ce que tu es toujours en introsp – »

« Je le vois Hermione » coupa brutalement Harry Potter.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard. Hermione posa tranquillement sa tasse sur la table basse, se frotta les paumes sur son pantalon et reporta son attention sur le visage torturé de son meilleur ami.

« Je t'écoute, Harry. » Ron aurait éclaté de rire et lui aurait administré une grande claque dans le dos. Un autre se serait enfui, effrayé par ses paroles. D'autres encore auraient peut-être gueulé sur cet idiot qui pensait faire des blagues drôles. Hermione écoutait simplement.

Les mots se bousculèrent alors dans la bouche du Survivant. « Malefoy, il est toujours là, Hermione, il vient, il part, il ricane et il disait qu'il n'était pas mort alors je voulais savoir comment il avait fait – on ne survit pas à l' _avada_ , ou si, on y survit et le monde entier te le rappelle pour le restant de tes jours mais ça ne pouvait pas arriver à Malefoy, pas vrai, 'Mione ? »

« Je – »

« Alors, je lui demandais toujours comment il avait fait, il n'était ni un fantôme ni un inferius, mais il était là, Hermione, on s'est battu, on s'est fracassé la gueule comme avant, je l'ai touché, je l'ai touché comme, comme je te touche ! »

Il lui attrapa si soudainement la main qu'elle sursauta. « Alors, il a dit qu'il était mort en fait et que j'étais fou, mais je ne le suis pas Hermione, je suis fou tu crois ? Il dit qu'il est mon ami imaginaire »

Harry Potter éclata d'un petit rire bref qui ensanglanta les oreilles d'Hermione Granger. Elle n'osait plus respirer, Harry broyait sa main dans la sienne. « Je n'ai pas d'ami imaginaire, 'Mione, il continue de mentir, qui aurait cru que les morts sauraient encore mentir, mais lui, lui c'est le roi des mensonges, le roi des artifices ! Pourquoi il est toujours là, Hermione, est-ce que tu as lu quelque chose sur les amis imaginaires ? »

La respiration erratique, il posa un regard plein d'espoir sur sa meilleure amie. Hermione ne savait pas quoi dire. Son cœur se déchirait aux paroles du jeune homme. Elle pensa d'abord, il est fou et puis, il est perdu et seul. Elle pensa encore, quelle amie je fais ! et horrifiée, elle pressa férocement la main de Harry.

« Je n'ai rien lu sur les amis imaginaires » dit-elle d'une voix lente. Le regard de Harry sombra – il lâcha sa main et reprit sa tasse. Elle savait qu'il regrettait déjà de lui avoir parlé de ce terrible secret.

Elle jeta un regard furtif autour d'elle. « Est-ce qu'il est là ? »

« Non » fit froidement Harry.

Elle se vexa. « Ne me parle pas comme ça Harry. Comment tu veux que je réagisse, j'essaie d'intégrer ce que tu as dit, mais comment veux-tu que je réagisse à l'idée que mon meilleur ami, mon _frère_ ait un ami imaginaire ? »

Harry ne répondit pas. Elle soupira. « Ecoute, Harry. Je te crois, d'accord ? Je ne pense pas que Malefoy ait pu survivre. Ceux qui ont retrouvé son corps ont certifié que – »

« Comment est-il mort ? Il ne veut pas me le dire. » En vérité, Harry n'avait jamais demandé à Malefoy mais Pansy Parkinson lui avait clairement fait comprendre que ça ne le concernait pas.

« Tu sais bien, Harry. Il a voulu fuir Voldemort. Un Mangemort a dû le rattraper et l'assassiner. »

« Il fuyait où ? »

Elle lui adressa un regard brièvement froncé avant d'hausser les épaules. « Aucune idée. » Elle hésita. « Il t'a dit quelque chose ? »

« Il dit que – qu'il venait vers moi. » Hermione ouvrit la bouche, il la coupa aussitôt. « Mais Parkinson dit qu'il venait demander la protection de l'Ordre. »

« Parkinson ? »

« Est-ce que tu penses que je suis responsable de sa mort ? »

Elle lui attrapa violemment le poignet et se pencha en avant, le regard incendiaire. « Arrête ça, Harry ! Tu n'es coupable de rien et surtout pas de la mort de Malefoy. Tu n'es responsable de rien, tu as été emporté dans un tourbillon infernal, tu ne pouvais rien faire de plus que ce que tu as fait. Arrête de te torturer, Harry. »

Il hocha la tête, nerveusement. Elle se laissa tomber en arrière et ferma les yeux. Cette histoire était insensée, c'était de la folie. « Je fais quoi, 'Mione ? » fit timidement la voix de son ami.

Malgré le sanglot qui lui monta dans la gorge, Hermione s'efforça de sourire. « Je vais voir si je trouve quelque chose d'accord ? » dit-elle avec douceur. Il acquiesça aussitôt, l'air soulagé. Elle se leva, tellement troublée qu'elle oublia de débarrasser.

Il l'imita. « Ne dis rien à personne, Hermione. »

« Je » elle s'interrompit. « Je pensais en parler à Ron. » Harry écarquilla les yeux et s'approcha en deux pas.

« Non ! Tu ne dis rien à personne ! Tu entends Hermione, à PERSONNE. Jure le. »

« D'accord, Harry, je ne dirai rien. »

« JURE. » Elle sursauta et lui coula un regard inquiet. « Jure sur ce que tu as de plus cher au monde. »

« Je jure, Harry. Je te le jure, je garderai ton secret. »

.

« Je n'ai jamais compris que tu accordes une confiance aussi aveugle à une Sang-de-Bourbe. Enfin, maintenant que je sais que tu croyais être un moldu les dix premières années de ta vie, je comprends que tu n'aies pas la notion de hiérarchie du sang. »

« Il n'y a pas de hiérarchie du sang. »

« Ah non ? S'il n'y avait pas de hiérarchie du sang, il n'y aurait pas eu de guerre, tu ne serais pas le Survivant, tu ne serais qu'un idiot de sorcier lambda aussi grotesque que n'importe quel autre. Je n'aurais jamais posé les yeux sur toi. »

Harry émit un petit rire ironique. Malefoy plissa les yeux de colère. « La première fois que tu m'as parlé, tu ignorais que j'étais. J'étais à tes yeux ce petit sorcier lambda et grotesque. »

« La preuve est que je ne me souviens pas de t'avoir rencontré avant le Poudlard Express. »

Harry le dévisagea. L'impassibilité des traits de Malefoy avait quelque chose d'émouvant, dans le fond. Il n'était rien d'autre qu'un jeune garçon, incapable de faire face à ses émotions. C'était presque triste.

« D'accord » dit Harry. « Il n'empêche, tu penses que si je n'avais pas été le Survivant, nous n'aurions pas été les deux faces d'une même pièce ? » interrogea-t-il, l'œil dédaigneusement ironique.

Il se moquait de Malefoy et de sa prétention à croire qu'il avait été le seul digne de l'attention de Harry Potter. Malefoy siffla furieusement mais ne fit pas un pas dans sa direction.

« Tu n'as rien compris. »

« Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Tu délires complètement, voilà tout. »

Un éclat brilla dans les yeux acier du Serpentard. « C'est moi qui délire ? Je te rappelle que tu es celui qui imagine des choses et qui a un ami imaginaire. »

Malefoy esquissa un sourire narquois qui s'effaça quand le poing de Harry rencontra sa pommette. Les yeux de Harry flamboyèrent. « Je n'ai pas d'ami imaginaire ! »

Le Serpentard le dévisagea froidement et porta le bout des doigts à sa peau écarlate. Harry attendit le coup en retour mais rien ne vient. « Je n'ai pas d'ami imaginaire » répéta Harry entre ses deux serrées.

Le visage de Malefoy s'anima alors avec une violence inqualifiable, ses yeux se froncèrent dans une noirceur ignoble et ses lèvres fines comme une courbe furieuse s'agitèrent : « Tu débloques alors, petit pote Potter ? Je suis dans ta tête c'est ça ? dans ta tête de taré ? Ça veut dire quoi alors ? de tous tes morts, c'est moi que tu appelles. C'est parce que tu m'aimais Potter ? hein, si c'est moi que tu appelles et pas cette tafiole de Poufsouffle, c'est parce que t'étais amoureux de moi ? »

« Ta gueule, Malefoy ! »

Harry, la tête vibrante de mots qui tourbillonnaient et qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre, ne trouva rien d'autre à dire. Il voulait que Malefoy cesse de parler, de prononcer des mots qui n'avaient aucun sens.

Une lueur malsaine et redoutable éclaira les yeux furibonds de Malefoy. « C'est ça Potter ? Je ne t'ai pas seulement troué le corps, je t'ai surtout brisé le cœur, piétiné le crâne et je me suis essuyé les pieds bien proprement sur ta carcasse sanguinolente. »

« Tu délires ! » cracha Harry en faisant un pas en arrière. Malefoy éclata de rire. C'était un bruit de verre insupportable, comme si deux glaçons crissaient l'un contre l'autre, se déversant dans la gorge glacée du Gryffondor. Il redit, ta gueule Malefoy, mais avec moins de conviction.

« Les amis imaginaires, ça n'existe pas, Malefoy » asséna-t-il tranquillement quand Malefoy eut cessé de rire. « Ce n'est que pour les enfants des placards, les enfants qui n'ont pas de magie pour rêver. Alors, ta gueule Malefoy parce que tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, de vivre dans le noir. »

Malefoy paraissait s'amuser follement. Le haut de sa joue était toujours en feu et l'œil de Harry fut attiré par sa blessure.

« Personne ne pourrait être amoureux de toi, Malefoy » poursuivit Harry en plissant les yeux. « Personne n'aime les monstres estropiés des sentiments. »

« Personne non plus n'aime les balafrés fous furieux qui parlent dans le vide » murmura Malefoy.

.

La terrasse avait subi l'averse précédente – les chaises étaient encore humides, le trottoir brillant. Elle était assise dos à la rue, dos aux voitures qui rugissaient et aux moldus qui marchaient à toute vitesse, pressés d'arriver à destination.

« Salut Parkinson. »

Elle ne leva pas les yeux et garda le nez à quelques centimètres de sa tasse de café, inspirant doucement les effluves entêtants qui s'en dégageaient. Harry hésita à peine et s'assit sur la chaise libre, face à elle.

« C'est très impoli, Potter, de s'installer sans me demander mon avis. »

« Tu aurais refusé » se justifia-t-il.

« Très probablement » acquiesça-t-elle et elle le regarda. Cette fois encore, Harry fut choqué par son regard sombre et charbonneux, sa frange noire et son visage aminci. On en oubliait ce nez malchanceux.

« Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de te parler » prévint-elle, les mains rivées à son café.

Il haussa les épaules. Il était engoncé dans une cape épaisse, au col plus haut que sa tête. Il avait toujours peur que quelqu'un le reconnaisse, même dans les rues moldues.

« Est-ce que tu me suis, Potter ? »

« Non. C'est un hasard. »

Elle lui adressa un coup d'œil perçant puis sembla se dire que tout ceci n'avait aucune importance. Elle était paisiblement installée sur une terrasse moldue, sirotant tranquillement son café du matin quand le balafré avait fait son apparition. Elle aurait préféré qu'il poursuive sa route.

Pansy soupira.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, _encore_ ? » grinça-t-elle. Il ne répondit pas et la dévisagea. Hermione n'était pas revenue depuis qu'il lui avait parlé de Malefoy. Malefoy lui-même se faisait rare – pas qu'il manque à Harry mais….

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses du destin, Parkinson ? »

« Rien » répliqua-t-elle aussitôt en faisant la moue.

« Est-ce que tu crois que si deux personnes se sont rencontrées dans une vie, ils se rencontreront dans une autre ? »

« Nous n'avons qu'une vie Potter. »

« Mais imaginons… que le monde ait été changé. Imaginons que nous n'ayons pas été _nous_. Est-ce que nous aurions tout de même fait les mêmes choix ? Est-ce que nous aurions quand même eu les mêmes affinités avec les mêmes personnes ? »

Elle soupira et touilla son café sans répondre.

« Est-ce que Nott est ton petit ami ? »

« Est-ce que ça te regarde ? » siffla-t-elle en retour.

Il haussa les épaules. « Pas vraiment. »

« C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. » Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil furtif, parut hésiter à parler et retomba dans sa morosité. Harry attendit.

« Je suppose » murmura-t-elle « que Théodore est pour moi ce que Granger est pour toi. »

Il acquiesça.

« Parkinson…. »

« Ne me parle pas de lui » souffla-t-elle, les doigts crispés sur sa tasse. Pansy releva un regard éperdu sur lui.

« Je ne sais pas à qui en parler…. »

« Il n'y a rien à dire, Potter ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec force. Un homme avec un chapeau se retourna, affronta le regard émeraude du Survivant et retourna à ses affaires. « Drago est mort, tu m'entends, tu ne l'as pas trouvé, tu n'as rien vu, tu n'as été au courant de sa mort qu'à la toute fin de la guerre. Drago est mort, Potter, mort et enterré et oublié alors arrête, on ne réveille pas les fantômes. »

.

« Tu ne sais pas s'il avait un jumeau ? Un jumeau qu'on enfermait dans le placard sous l'escalier et quand Malefoy a fait croire à sa mort, son père a écrabouillé l'autre enfant contre les marches et ils l'ont mis dans un cercueil pour protéger Malefoy ? Parce que Malefoy est chez moi, Parkinson, je te le jure, il est là des fois, il parle de pièce à deux faces et de hiérarchie du sang et il dit qu'il est mon ami imaginaire, qu'il en avait plein quand il était petit, c'était peut-être parce qu'il avait son frère bloqué dans le placard, tu ne crois pas ? qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Pansy se levait très dignement, le visage aussi impénétrable qu'un miroir. Elle déposa quelques pièces sur la table qui cognèrent contre sa tasse. Harry sentit son crâne tinter lui aussi.

« Je m'en vais, Potter. Je ne fréquente pas les fous. » Elle lui adressa un dernier regard – Harry n'était pas fou.

.

 _Tu vas finir seul. Tout seul dans ta mort grise. Enfin. Pas si seul. Tu auras toujours ton ami imaginaire, hein Potter ?_

.

Hudgens écarquilla les yeux pour attirer son attention et pointa du doigt la ruelle gauche déserte et sombre. Harry hocha la tête et se faufila furtivement dans la direction indiquée par sa supérieure. Dwight fit de même, de l'autre côté et Harry et lui se rejoignirent, se réfugiant dans l'angle d'un mur.

« Ils sont combien ? » articula Dwight. Harry montra quatre doigts avant de faire la moue, incertain. Dwight acquiesça sèchement et tenta de jeter un regard. Un sortilège l'accueillit et il se plaqua contre le mur, jurant entre ses dents serrées.

Un regard et les Aurors lancèrent l'assaut.

.

Harry savait que ça n'était qu'une mission de routine – cinq malfaiteurs, des petits voleurs qui n'avaient jamais vraiment eu à affronter l'élite sorcière. Ils étaient terrifiés évidemment derrière leurs airs arrogants et insolents. Ils protégeaient des caisses – ou se protégeaient derrière leur marchandise. Artefacts de magie noire, selon les experts du Bureau.

C'était la chose la plus banale qu'un Auror puisse faire – se mesurer à quelques idiots qui allaient prendre deux ans à Azkaban pour avoir fait un peu de résistance. Mécaniquement, Harry jetait sortilège sur sortilège, leur laissant à peine le temps de souffler. Dwight était à côté de lui, Hudgens un peu en avant. Tous deux la couvraient. Deux voleurs étaient déjà à terre, dont un se pliant de souffrance. Harry ne se rappelait plus quel sort il avait lancé.

Et puis tout à coup, il croisa le regard glacial d'un des types. Le chef à n'en pas douter qui pensait réellement être capable de se mesurer à un Harry Potter. Ça le fit un peu sourire – un sourire bancal et affreux.

L'autre avait une mâchoire carrée et des cheveux blonds sales qui balayaient son front. Harry savait qu'il retiendrait ce visage pour la vie.

« HUDGENS ! » beugla soudain Dwight. Harry vit le corps de leur partenaire basculer et s'étendre à l'abri d'une caisse. Elle secoua la main dans une grimace, leur faisant comprendre que ça irait.

Un des malfrats poussa un petit glapissement triomphant et bondit hors de sa cachette. Un sort de Harry le cueillit en pleine tête et l'envoya valser contre une fenêtre crasseuse du vieux hangar.

« J'y vais » marmonna Harry. Il fila de caisse en caisse, ignorant le cri furieux de Dwight. Harry parvint bientôt aux côtés de Hudgens qui lui siffla un « Quand vas-tu obéir à tes supérieurs ? » qui lui fit hausser les épaules. La plupart des gens appréciaient son syndrome du héros parce que ça voulait dire qu'il ferait tout pour les sauver. Mais Hudgens était une garce arrogante qui adorait le pouvoir qu'elle détenait sur son petit bleu de Harry Potter.

Il attrapa son bras, jetant un coup d'œil furtif sur sa blessure au ventre. Ça n'avait pas l'air grave. Il la souleva, lui glissant sa baguette entre les doigts. Il ne prit même pas la peine de jeter un œil sur leurs ennemis – Dwight le couvrait, Dwight couvrait toujours Hudgens.

Alors, Harry courut, traînant sa partenaire, jetant des sorts à l'aveuglette. Un sortilège le faucha de si près, qu'il se jeta l'abri d'une caisse, écrasant Hudgens qui poussa un sifflement de douleur. Il revivait – il revivait de se sentir en danger. C'était affreux comme sentiment. Des gens étaient morts avant mais il respirait quand les sorts sifflaient à ses oreilles et que le sang battait ses tempes avec ses jambes qui fusaient, le faisant presque s'envoler – respirer.

Hors d'haleine, Harry aperçut Dwight qui changeait discrètement de position. « On va le rejoindre par là-bas » murmura Harry à l'adresse de l'Auror. Elle acquiesça, la respiration laborieuse.

La caisse suivante était à plus de trois mètres mais Harry savait qu'il y arriverait. Il avait fait tellement pire.

Il jeta un œil sur Hudgens. Pour la première fois, il eut l'impression de traîner un boulet. Il lui sourit un peu et elle lui répondit, crispée. Elle enroula son bras autour de sa nuque et il compta – un, deux, trois.

.

Le type à la mâchoire carrée ne cherchait même plus à se protéger – un de ses acolytes bombardait Dwight de sortilèges et il se permettait d'être à découvert, attendant le moment où ce petit Survivant à la con serait dans sa ligne de mire.

Quand Potter surgit, portant la fille contre lui, arborant le regard le plus intense qu'il n'avait jamais vu, il pointa sa baguette sur lui.

.

Harry, sans aucun doute mu par cet instinct terrible qui lui avait sauvé la vie un million de fois et qui avait laissé une foule de cadavres sur ses pas, amis et ennemis, tourna la tête. Il croisa ce regard haineux, froid. Il vit la baguette, sut qu'il aurait le temps de se mettre à l'abri. Un petit sorcier de pacotille qui s'estimait capable d'affronter Harry Potter. Ridicule.

Harry cligna des yeux, à moitié aveuglé par la sueur qui dégringolait de son front. Il restait à peine deux pas à faire, quand il croisa les yeux acier de Malefoy. Ce crétin se trouvait entre le criminel et l'Auror, tournant le dos à la baguette où crépitait déjà le sort destiné au Survivant.

Harry cessa de respirer. Malefoy n'avait pas l'air de se rendre compte du danger, il le dévisageait de cet air goguenard, l'air de dire, et oui, c'est encore moi, qu'est-ce que tu crois.

Au dessus de son épaule, Harry vit le sort jaillir de la baguette – une noire et bien triste. Alors, Harry oublia Hudgens pendue à con cou et qui lui hurlait de bouger, il oublia Dwight qui dans sa terreur désespérée, pétrifia l'acolyte qui lui faisait barrage.

Il oublia que la guerre était finie – que Drago Malefoy était son ami imaginaire – que Drago Malefoy avait simulé sa mort et que son clone dormait dans un cercueil – que Drago Malefoy était venu vers l'Ordre, venu vers lui et qu'on l'avait abattu.

Il songea, pas cette fois, pas deux fois, pas encore.

Harry plongea en avant, percutant le corps narquois d'un Malefoy exécrable, bouleversant – Hudgens hurla, Dwight hurla – et Harry eut juste le temps de penser que c'était stupide de sauver un Mangemort avant que le sort de la baguette noire et triste ne le foudroie.

* * *

Voilà voilà.

J'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous n'avez pas trouvé trop de fautes (j'ai un mal de crâne terrible et franchement la flemme de tout scruter de mes petits yeux fatigués).

Je vous fais des bisous et je vous dis à dimanche prochain ! (sans faute, promis)


	4. Chapter 4

19/VII/2015

* * *

Première chose que j'ai vue en me levant ce matin (enfin ce midi) : mon royal bébé chat roux taille adulte alangui de tout son long sur le toit de la voiture maternelle. L'infâme n'a même pas soulevé une paupière quand j'ai ouvert ma fenêtre pour le couver de louanges adoratrices.

J'ai encore passé une semaine assez longue entre l'office et le babysitting (je vais finir par connaître Rio par coeur, mais genre vraiment). Il ne fait pas très très beau (d'ailleurs les touristes se pointent à la office, très impérieux : "Il pleut" font-ils fort justement remarqué. "Que peut-on faire ?" "... Hum. Allez dans le sud ?" Ils sont sérieux ces gens, si j'avais un pouvoir météo quelconque, la Bretagne serait la première destination balnéaire ! Bon peut-être pas en fait, ce serait l'invasion mais voilà quoi).

J'ai fait une commande sur Asos, la culpabilité me ronge.

Des gens sont aux Vieilles Charrues et mon côté mesquin et sadique se félicite qu'il ne fasse pas beau. Mon autre côté tout aussi mesquin les jalouse intensément.

Mais ce ne sont que des banalités. Place au chapitre ! Merci à mes revieweurs, vous me faites chaud au cœur.

Bonne lecture ! On se retrouve en bas.

* * *

 **L'AMI IMAGINAIRE**

* * *

 **4**

 **.**

Harry n'avait plus connu un seul réveil agréable depuis des mois et des mois et celui-ci ne fit pas exception à la règle. Un curieux bourdonnement extrêmement agaçant lui embrouillait les oreilles et il garda douloureusement les yeux fermés.

Il savait que la porte de la chambre était ouverte. Son corps était lourd, plus lourd que tous les autres jours précédents. Il ne bougea pas – il aimait entendre la voix de Hermione, même quand elle était lointaine et furieuse, presque inaudible comme maintenant. Celle de Kingsley était plus grave, un peu précipitée comme s'il avait peur qu'on ne l'entende.

« Il faut que ça cesse. »

« – m'en occuper Kingsley. »

« Il vaudrait mieux – J'ai tout fait ces derniers temps pour que Harry – commandant des Aurors – refus de – un problème. »

« – pas si grave. »

« – grave ?! – jeté sciemment sur le sort ! – presque morte – santé de mes hommes, Hermione – que ça cesse. »

« – m'en occuper – comment je – »

« Débrouillez vous. »

« - le ramener, si vous le laissez ici, vous le tuez. »

Hermione et Kingsley s'étaient rapprochés. « Impossible. »

« Je me passerai de votre avis, Kingsley. Je ramène Harry dès qu'il est réveillé. »

« Tu ne – »

« Je le ferai. Je vous jure que je le – » Hermione avait tourné la tête vers l'entrée de la chambre de Harry, comme ça machinalement. Elle se tut aussitôt, ajouta froidement un « Faites le nécessaire » et entra rapidement dans la chambre.

Harry soupira légèrement – la vie l'épuisait. Hermione referma la porte dans dos et vint s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit, souriant avec cette infinie délicatesse. Harry ne doutait pas que mille hommes tombaient chaque jour amoureux de la douceur de sa meilleure amie.

« Tu es réveillé » murmura-t-elle en passant une main aérienne sur son front. Il cligna des yeux. « Je me suis tellement inquiétée, Harry…. »

« Tu n'es plus venue » souffla Harry – le visage de Hermione se plissa un bref instant.

« Je ne pouvais plus. Je ne savais pas comment – réagir. » Elle paraissait abominablement angoissée. Il lui sourit pour la rassurer mais il se sentait si lourd, en vrac comme si on piétinait son crâne à coups de massue et de piques.

« Tu veux que je te ramène ? » Il hocha aussitôt la tête, la nuque raide. Il vit dans ses yeux qu'elle hésitait soudainement. « Harry » commença Hermione en pinçant les lèvres, anxieuse. « Kingsley dit que tu t'es jeté sur le sortilège. Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »

Harry tenta de se redresser mais son corps était pesant, moite et froid.

« C'est mon job de sauver les gens non ? »

Elle le dévisagea. « Oui » chuchota-t-elle. « Oui. Ça l'a toujours été, malheureusement. »

.

Il pesait comme un poids mort sur l'épaule d'Hermione qui l'emmenait dans sa chambre. Elle l'allongea, lui sourit et redescendit chercher du thé et de quoi grignoter. Harry observa la fenêtre grise qui donnait sur l'extérieur – le monde qui ne voulait plus de lui.

Hermione revint presque en sautillant et lui versa de l'eau chaude dans une tasse. La gorge pleine de nœuds, il secoua la tête et voulut s'enfoncer dans ses couvertures. Son corps refusa de lui obéir. Il se demanda quel sort il avait reçu et s'il garderait des séquelles. Et puis, il jugea que Hermione n'aurait pas forcé Ste Mangouste à le laisser sortir s'il y avait eu un risque qu'il soit encore en danger de mort.

« Je ne voulais pas que tu partes, Hermione » s'entendit-il murmurer. En quelques secondes, elle avait tout lâché, éclaboussant le sol du thé à la menthe et s'étendait à côté de lui, prudemment, délicatement. Elle passa son bras autour de ses épaules et l'aida à mieux s'allonger. Il reposait dans le creux de son épaule, comme un petit enfant à qui on vient d'annoncer qu'il ne reverra plus jamais ses parents.

La gorge glacée, Hermione songea que c'était un peu le cas – que Harry avait passé vingt ans avec l'air du petit garçon qui vient d'apprendre que ses parents sont morts.

« Je ne voulais pas partir, Harry » souffla-t-elle dans ses cheveux. Il était si mou entre ses bras, si pathétiquement semblable au pantin qu'il avait longtemps été. Elle resserra sa prise. Elle commençait à avoir froid – le corps de Harry était plus glacé que celui d'un mort.

« Est-ce qu'il est là ? » interrogea-t-elle timidement.

Hermione tenait la tête de son meilleur ami mais tout le reste de son corps était inerte, figé dans le brouillard glauque qui emplissait sa tête. Sa main reposait sur le drap, sur le dos, toute grise – il ne manquait plus que la baguette dans cette main de guerrier à la dérive.

Il répondit après un temps infini : « Non » et Hermione hocha automatiquement la tête. Elle ne voyait pas le visage de Harry, juste le sommet de son crâne noir et sa main grise et morne qui soudain se referma sur du vide, comme s'il pressait une autre main, la main amie, la main aimée et comme si c'était une délivrance de sentir le poids de cette main.

Elle papillonna des cils. Harry se détendait contre elle. Hermione ravala fièrement ses sanglots, enraya sa respiration chaotique et affronta bravement l'idée que peut-être Harry Potter sombrait dans la folie.

.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça hier soir ? »

« Parce que Granger est une emmerdeuse. Elle ne comprend rien. »

« Tu ne comprends pas grand-chose non plus. »

« Vraiment ? »

Le regard acier le défiait de trouver une réplique. Harry haussa les épaules. Hermione était descendue ou partie, il ne savait pas exactement. Il repensa à sa mission – à Hudgens qui lui avait transpercé les tympans, à Dwight qui lui avait jeté le regard le plus venimeux depuis Voldemort.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur leurs doigts encore entrelacés.

.

« Je ne voulais pas que tu meurs » murmura Harry – sa confidence lui arracha les entrailles.

« Je ne serais pas mort, Potter. C'est ça que tu ne comprends pas. Je ne mourrai jamais. »

« Pourquoi ? Parce que tu es mon ami imaginaire ? » fit le survivant avec un petit sourire railleur. Le regard de Malefoy le percuta – il n'y eut pas de réponse et au fond, Harry préféra ce silence.

.

Quand sa vie avait-elle commencé à basculer aussi brutalement ? Il se rappelait encore de Poudlard – des épreuves qu'il affrontait chaque année, des ombres de Hermione et de Ron aux côtés de la sienne, de leur soutien inébranlable, de la confiance de Dumbledore, des sourires de Ginny. Les pleurs la nuit, les nœuds dans le ventre et l'angoisse permanente qui le rongeait.

Ça avait été beau, Poudlard. Magnifique, magique, fantastique, un rêve. Il y avait eu les cauchemars aussi et les tragédies mais dans le fond, Harry ne regrettait rien.

Il ne regrettait rien. Même pas Malefoy.

.

« La guerre est finie, tu n'es plus forcé de toujours bouffer les mêmes cochonneries. »

Harry lui coula un regard. C'était très étrange d'entendre la voix de Drago Malefoy prononcer ce genre de vulgarité. Malefoy lui répondit par un rictus hautain? comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées. « Va faire les courses, bon sang » ajouta-t-il.

Harry secoua la tête, amusé et balança sa boîte de haricots dans la casserole. D'un air vide, il observa le fond, écoutant à peine le babillage permanent de Malefoy. Il était encore en arrêt – il s'était rendu au Bureau des Aurors, voir s'il pouvait se rendre utile. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir ressenti autant de regards hostiles peser sur lui. Ça lui avait fait tout drôle. Même pas des Mangemorts en plus.

« On devrait partir en vacances. »

Le Commandant l'avait reçu dans son bureau très poli, très froid, très lointain. Oui, Hudgens se portait bien, Dwight avait eu quelques jours de congé pour se remettre de ses émotions. Harry devrait en faire de même, d'ailleurs, on lui enverrait un hibou quand on aurait besoin de ses services.

Les épaules de Harry avaient ployé sous les non-dits et il s'était dit, alors, c'est vraiment fini ? Il n'était pas sûr que ça le soit vraiment, ceci dit. Il n'était plus sûr de grand-chose – travailler, ne pas travailler, partir, rester, dormir, mourir, se débarrasser de Malefoy, le garder pour toujours, le haïr, le haïr, _le haïr_.

« Pourquoi veux-tu qu'on parte en vacances ? » interrogea Harry d'une voix lointaine, sans même se préoccuper de ce « on » dérangeant.

Malefoy haussa les épaules. Il était assis sur la table, les mains posées sur le bord, ses pieds se balançant dans le vide. Harry avait renoncé à le déloger de là, c'était comme une tâche indélébile qu'on avait beau frotter de toutes ses forces, en vain.

« Parce que. Tu n'as plus d'obligation Potter, tu as été viré. »

Harry se crispa. « Je n'ai pas été viré » siffla-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

« Et cet endroit est sinistre, on dirait que des gens y sont morts. »

Harry garda le silence. Des gens y étaient morts. Des gens morts y vivaient toujours. La mort grise du square.

Il se décida à jouer le jeu. « Où voudrais-tu aller ? »

« Dans un endroit où il ne fasse pas trop chaud » répondit aussitôt Malefoy, le front plissé. « La Finlande, peut-être. La royauté d'Islande nous accueillerait forcément avec cérémonie mais ils sont si barbants. »

Harry dressa l'oreille. « Tu as beaucoup voyagé ? » demanda-t-il en surveillant du coin de l'œil la cuisson de ses haricots.

« Évidemment » renifla Malefoy – il reniflait tout le temps.

Harry esquissa un sourire. « J'ai toujours trouvé ça dégueulasse » avoua-t-il, le nez retroussé.

« Ça faisait chialer les premières années » se remémora Malefoy, avec un rictus démoniaque plaqué sur le visage.

« T'avais que ça à faire ? »

« Ça et me mesurer à toi, Potter. »

Harry se tendit. Ils échangèrent un regard puis il reporta toute son attention sur sa casserole. L'autre garda le silence, se plut probablement à se taire. Harry s'irrita rapidement de la situation et s'apprêtait à l'envoyer balader – bien qu'il ne sache pas pourquoi – quand Malefoy ouvrit enfin la bouche.

« Le Royaume-Uni. L'Allemagne, la France – Paris n'est pas si jolie si tu veux tout savoir – Venise, Vienne, Rome. La Slovaquie – que des sorciers de basse extraction. Mon père nous a fait venir en Russie quand j'étais plus jeune, mère et lui y avaient passé leur voyage de noce. Le Danemark aussi. Beaucoup l'Allemagne, beaucoup Paris, ma mère adore Paris. Elle a aimé Moscou aussi mais son rêve était d'aller en Turquie. »

« On pourrait aller en Turquie. »

« Un endroit où il ne fasse pas trop chaud, Potter » grinça Malefoy, visiblement exaspéré que Harry ne prenne pas cette condition en compte.

« On s'en fout de la chaleur Malefoy. Tu trouves qu'il fait froid ici. Allons au soleil. »

Malefoy fronça le nez et soupira en détournant la tête, les doigts glissant dans ses cheveux avec exaspération. « Non » finit-il par trancher. « Allons en Argentine. »

Pour le coup, Harry se brûla les doigts. Il se retourna à demi avec sa tête de hibou mal plumé. Malefoy lui parut excessivement sérieux. « En Argentine ? Sérieusement ? Tu sais que ce n'est pas le pôle nord. »

« La Cordillère des Andes, Potter. Dans le sud. Il y fait suffisamment froid. »

Drôle d'idée. « Je ne veux pas aller dans un pays où il fait froid » s'entêta Harry en se passant la main sous l'eau.

« Pourquoi ? Tu veux que j'attrape une insolation ? » s'énerva Malefoy, hautain.

« Je ne veux juste pas avoir froid. C'est tout. » Harry retourna à sa casserole. Les haricots collaient déjà au fond. « Et puis d'ailleurs, je n'ai même pas envie de partir en vacances avec toi. Je te déteste trop. »

Le bruit que fit Malefoy en sautant à bas de la table le fit presque sursauter et il fit aussitôt volt face, prêt à cueillir le poing de son vieil ennemi. Mais Malefoy était figé à quelques pas et le dévisageait fixement.

« Potter » commença Malefoy, la mâchoire crispée. Mais un bruit à l'étage attira leurs regards vers la porte. Harry s'essuya nerveusement les mains sur son pantalon. Il songea que Hermione devait être arrivée, songea ensuite que Hermione n'était pas bruyante comme ça.

« Je vais voir » fit Malefoy en sortant. Harry hocha la tête dans le vide et entreprit de gratter le fond de sa casserole, sur lequel s'accrochaient des haricots fumants. Pas une seconde, il ne pensa que Malefoy n'était qu'un ami imaginaire – si ami il y avait – et que l'envoyer en reconnaissance était inutile.

Il entendit des pas dans le couloir, se sourit à lui-même. « Alors, quelqu'un essaie de nous cambrioler ? » se moqua-t-il.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse, juste une forte odeur de parfum, un parfum qui sentait bon mais que Malefoy n'aurait jamais porté. Harry pivota lentement.

.

Elle avait posé sa main gauche sur le dossier de la dernière chaise encore en état, une main aérienne, qui effleurait à peine le bois poisseux, comme si ce geste l'écœurait mais qu'il lui était nécessaire pour se stabiliser.

Elle fixait Harry sans faillir avec ses yeux bleus qui ne fondaient jamais, son opulente chevelure blonde et cet air hautain qui rappelait Malefoy. Harry se demanda brièvement si Narcissa Malefoy reniflait comme son fils, mais après réflexion, ce n'était pas suffisamment aristocrate, ça ne pouvait convenir qu'à Malefoy sur lequel avait déteint l'éducation rustre et moldue du sang-mêlé qu'était Harry Potter.

Il sentit son ventre se tordre sous le poids de son regard et touilla encore sa casserole, sans plus regarder sa visiteuse.

« Est-ce que vous avez beaucoup voyagé ? »

Il ne l'entendit pas bouger. Il pensait qu'elle aurait pu au moins remuer parce qu'il s'agissait tout de même d'une question incongrue.

« Oui » répondit Narcissa. « Assez. »

« Est-ce que vous auriez une destination à me conseiller ? Un endroit où il ne fasse ni trop chaud ni trop froid. Et qui ne soit pas Moscou. Je n'ai pas envie d'aller à Moscou. »

Il lui tournait toujours le dos.

« Prenez un sac à dos et allez vous perdre en Argentine. Vous y trouverez de tous les climats. »

Un peu surpris, Harry la regarda. Elle n'avait pas bougé d'un cil, se complaisant peut-être dans sa fixité. Elle semblait n'être qu'une grande statue de glace. Il comprenait un peu mieux que Malefoy veuille aller vivre dans le froid. Ça lui rappellerait le foyer qu'il avait perdu.

« Pourquoi pas la Turquie ? » proposa Harry.

Elle ne broncha pas un seul instant et continua de le regarder.

« Miss Granger est venue réclamer mon aide » dit-elle enfin, les mots gelés. « Elle dit que vous avez des visions. » Harry se tendit aussitôt. « Vous avez déterré mon fils, monsieur Potter. Vous l'avez arraché à son sommeil, vous avez pillé son souvenir et osé le ressusciter. »

Implacable, elle ne le quitta pas des yeux. Sa voix était froide, incroyablement froide. Harry se demande si elle pouvait se briser d'un seul coup et la rendre muette.

« Je devais être sûr » répliqua Harry entre ses lèvres crispées.

« Sûr de quoi, monsieur Potter ? » interrompit Narcissa. « Sûr que vous n'étiez pas fou ? Sûr que vous ne rêviez pas en pensant voir mon fils ? Votre arrogance n'a aucune limite, Potter. Votre haine non plus de toute évidence puisque le repos éternel de mon fils n'a aucune valeur à vos yeux. »

Machinalement, Harry jeta un coup d'œil au dessus de l'épaule de Narcissa. Il espérait que Malefoy ne les écoutait pas.

« Je vous dis que je voulais être sûr » répéta Harry d'un ton féroce.

Elle lâcha la chaise. « Qu'avez vous conclu de votre enquête, monsieur Potter ? » siffla-t-elle, les yeux comme deux glaçons. « Allons, Lucius et moi avons vraiment truqué la mort de notre unique enfant ? Drago vous pourchasse-t-il sous la forme d'un esprit maléfique ? Etes-vous définitivement sous l'emprise de la folie ? Je vous écoute Potter ! » s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton impérieux.

Harry garda obstinément le silence.

.

« Savez-vous ce que cela fait de perdre un fils, monsieur Potter ? » murmura Narcissa, impitoyable. « On vous arrache le cœur, on ouvre votre poitrine à coups de dents et on attrape à pleines mains votre cœur tout palpitant que l'on dépose sur l'autel du sacrifice. Vous ne respirez plus, vous tombez, vous tombez pour toujours sans aucune chance de ne jamais vous relever. Votre chute est éternelle – la mort de votre fils aussi. »

.

« Et puis, on vous apprend de quelle infamie votre enfant est victime. On creuse sa tombe, on ouvre son cercueil, simplement pour voir, simplement pour s'assurer que. Que quoi, monsieur Potter ? Que la douleur de la mère est bien réelle, qu'il n'y a ni jeu ni artifice dans cette terrible mise en scène ? Et vous – vous, vous savez que votre fils est mort – que son dernier souffle vous a brisé le cœur, que les deux sont morts au même instant et que cette mort est irrévocable. Mais non, il en reste qui veulent s'assurer que la folie ne causera pas leur perte. »

.

« Comment avez-vous pu avoir aussi peu de considération pour les sentiments d'une mère, fut-elle mère de Mangemort, mère de Serpentard, mère de démon, mère de Malefoy ? »

.

Harry étouffait. Ses haricots brûlaient dans son dos, les yeux de Narcissa Malefoy brûlaient face à lui et il suffoquait.

« J'aurais aimé avoir encore ma mère » réussit-il à souffler.

« J'aurais aimé avoir encore mon fils » répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Il hocha la tête, longtemps, très longtemps et le regard de la mère ne broncha pas.

.

« Je suis désolé. Je pensais rêver, je pensais délirer. Malefoy avait toujours été dans mon dos – il était toujours là avec son ricanement méprisant et ses yeux tranchants. C'était l'ombre qui ne quittait jamais mes pas, qui marchait sur mes talons alors j'ai cru, j'ai pensé que. Le jumeau tyrannisé qui dormait dans le placard sous l'escalier. Qui avait peut-être remplacé Malefoy dans la boîte sous terre. J'ai pensé. Je ne voyais plus Malefoy. J'ai pensé qu'il était vraiment mort. Et il était revenu – il était vivant, toujours plus maléfique, j'avais envie de l'étrangler mais j'avais peur que. Il venait vers moi, il me l'a dit. J'avais peur d'être seul encore, de perdre mon morceau d'ombre. Il m'avait quitté, il venait vers moi et il était mort – mais non il restait là à ricaner, j'ai cru. Le jumeau. Le placard sous l'escalier. Je ne voulais pas. Il me nargue. Il veut m'emmener en Argentine. Il y fait froid, je ne veux pas être seul. Dans ma mort grise. Je ne veux pas qu'il reste avec moi – il est mort mais il est là, alors le jumeau dans la boîte. Peut-être. Il dit, je venais vers toi Potter. Je suis ton ami imaginaire Potter. Je ne peux jamais mourir même quand je viens vers toi – les deux faces d'une même pièce ne meurent jamais l'une sans l'autre. Je ne veux pas d'ami imaginaire. Je veux ma mère. Je veux qu'elle me dise qu'on lui a arraché le cœur – qu'elle tombe pour toujours parce que son fils est mort. Je veux être mort parce que je venais – vers quelqu'un. Je déteste l'Argentine, je déteste le froid. Il faisait toujours froid dans le placard. Il n'y a plus de placard dans la mort grise, ni en Argentine et il n'y a pas d'ami imaginaire. Je veux ma mère et je veux que Malefoy meure pour toujours. »

.

Harry avait attrapé le bord de la casserole, pour fuir le regard de Narcissa Malefoy. Sa main brûlait, elle tremblait et ses haricots flambaient dans un sifflement de chair.

Le visage de Narcissa était pâle, plus pâle même que le carrelage. Il se demanda si elle allait vomir ou sortir sa baguette pour colorer tout ça d'un beau vert émeraude. Pas un muscle de son visage ne bougea – ses yeux conservèrent leur redoutable fixité.

Des bruits de pas retentirent et Hermione surgit à son tour dans la cuisine avec ses cheveux fous autour du visage. Elle souriait en entrant et son sourire glissa sur son visage comme chassé par une gifle terrible. Ses yeux allèrent de Narcissa à Harry, très vite, le temps d'un battement de cœur. Elle poussa un cri étouffé et se précipita sur Harry.

Elle s'empara de sa main brûlée, le faisant sursauter. « Harry ! » s'exclama-t-elle en sortant sa baguette. « Bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?! » Elle le fixa. Ses yeux inquiets lui dévoraient le visage. Harry détestait la voir inquiète.

Elle se mordit la lèvre quand il arracha sa main de son étreinte et reporta son attention sur Narcissa Malefoy.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

La femme de glace ne répondit pas. Hermione abandonna et passa une main sur le front de Harry, frôlant la fameuse cicatrice. « Pourquoi tu l'as amenée ? » murmura-t-il, d'un ton geignard. Sale bambin braillard et pleurnicheur, songea-t-il et son subconscient avec l'accent traînant de Malefoy. Il détestait ce qu'il devenait.

« J'ai pensé » commença Hermione avant de s'interrompre, incapable d'aller plus loin. Elle avait pensé – elle avait toujours pensé à tout, Hermione Granger. Pensé à surveiller les arrières de ses casses cous de meilleurs amis, à faire en sorte que leurs notes se maintiennent, à mentir aux professeurs, à les défendre, les protéger, les aimer. Elle avait passé des années à s'occuper de leur bien-être et elle se rendait compte que ça avait été d'une facilité déconcertante.

Et maintenant, il y avait Harry – Harry cet inconnu effrayant qui la forçait à refouler ses larmes de détresse.

« J'ai pensé que tu pourrais lui parler de Malefoy » dit Hermione à voix basse. Les yeux verts étaient braqués sur elle, froncés, accusateurs, vaguement désappointés.

Il avait la gorge asséchée. « Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour toi, Harry » chuchota Hermione avec un sanglot dans la voix. Il ne lui avait rien demandé – rien rien rien. Juste si elle avait lu un stupide bouquin sur les stupides amis imaginaires.

Hermione se tourna vers Narcissa Malefoy qui ne bronchait pas malgré l'odeur de chair brûlée qui flottait encore dans la pièce. Elle avait probablement senti bien pire – le corps putréfié de son fils par exemple.

« Mrs Malefoy » fit Hermione avant de s'arrêter, incapable d'aligner plus de deux mots à la fois.

« Pourquoi la Turquie, Potter ? » interrogea lentement Narcissa. Harry leva les yeux sur elle.

« Parce que vous rêviez d'y aller. » Il remarqua le regard étrange qu'elle posa sur lui. « N'est-ce pas ? » ajouta-t-il, paniqué.

« Je n'aime pas le soleil » fut la réponse de la sorcière. Le regard de Hermione papillonna de l'un à l'autre.

« Mais » dit Harry les yeux immenses « il m'a dit – que c'était votre rêve. Vous avez été à Moscou pour votre voyage de noce. Il n'a pas aimé Paris. Il veut qu'on parte en Argentine – la Cordillère. »

Les yeux de glace de Narcissa le transperçaient. Elle plissa les lèvres. « Je n'ai jamais été à Moscou » grinça-t-elle. « Je détestais voyager. »

Le cœur de Harry rata un battement et inconsciemment, il jeta un coup d'œil à la porte, s'attendant à apercevoir le visage odieux de Malefoy avec ses yeux aigus et ses dents blanches. Quand il revint à Narcissa, elle paraissait si pâle, si tendue que son visage de verre lui donna l'air d'être prêt à se briser en mille morceaux.

Hermione restait figée, en silence, captant les regards de Harry qui recherchaient désespérément quelqu'un qui n'existait pas.

« Je voulais t'aider Harry » plaida-t-elle encore et son ami s'ébroua brusquement, lui tirant un sursaut. Il darda sur elle un regard venimeux, froid et un peu railleur. Son comportement lunatique la chamboula.

« Sortez de chez moi » cracha-t-il en sortant en trombe de la cuisine, frôlant le corps menu de la mère de Malefoy, sentant son odeur aussi. Il se rua dans les escaliers et s'arrêta au premier palier, les jambes brusquement flageolantes. Il attendit un temps infini que les voix remontent des sous sol.

Narcissa ne parlait pas, laissant Hermione débiter son flot de paroles ininterrompu, s'excusant mille fois et hoquetant pour réprimer ses sanglots. Harry s'agrippait fermement aux barreaux de la balustrade, le front contre le bois. Il avait la nausée. Une nausée terrible qui serpentait dans sa gorge.

.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? » souffla finalement Hermione et Harry ouvrit un œil vitreux. La porte du 12, Square Grimmaur était grande ouverte. La lumière de l'extérieur était violente, se déversant en vagues étincelantes dans le hall sinistre.

Narcissa Malefoy lui tendit un carton pour toute réponse. Hermione s'en empara, jeta un coup d'œil dessus. « L'adresse d'un médicomage de renom. Faites interner votre ami, miss Granger. N'y perdez pas votre santé. »

Le pas impérial, Narcissa quitta le Square, sans un regard en arrière. Hermione attendit, jeta un coup d'œil sur les escaliers, ne remarqua pas la silhouette de son meilleur ami et finalement, sortit à son tour.

.

La porte claqua.

.

Il monta lentement l'escalier qui menait à sa chambre. Le silence était lourdement retombé sur le 12, Square Grimmaur maintenant que le drame était terminé. Il tenta d'imaginer Narcissa quand elle était enfant et encore Black et qu'elle jouait dans cette funeste demeure. Mais c'était le visage de Malefoy qui s'imposait à lui, Malefoy dont les traits brouillés rappelaient ceux de Sirius.

Ils se mélangeaient tous dans sa tête.

Harry parvint à sa chambre et il tomba à genoux près de la grosse malle en bois taillé dans laquelle il avait jeté pêle-mêle ses souvenirs de Poudlard. Il l'avait presque oubliée – il se rappela qu'en emménageant ici, Ginny y avait jeté un œil en riant et en l'embrassant et il avait laissé faire, peu désireux à l'époque de bouleverser ce qu'il pensait être de la stabilité.

Il fouilla dedans à corps perdu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » interrogea Malefoy dans son dos.

« Je me débarrasse de toi. »

Il ricana, narquois et assuré. « Tu ne peux pas te débarrasser de moi. Tu as déjà essayé. »

Harry ne lui répondit pas et continua de remuer tous ses souvenirs, livres et parchemins et plumes mordillées.

« Est-ce que tu tires la gueule Potter ? »

« Tu savais que ta mère allait venir ? »

Malefoy garda le silence.

.

« Non, je ne le savais pas » promit-il dans un reniflement méprisant.

.

Harry s'arrêta et se tourna à demi. Il trouva qu'il passait beaucoup trop de temps à tourner le dos à Malefoy. L'autre le dévisageait froidement. Harry hocha péniblement la tête.

« Tu m'as menti » souffla-t-il à mi-voix.

« Tu tires la gueule parce que je me suis trompé sur les goûts touristiques de ma mère ? » fit Malefoy, furieusement incrédule.

« Tu m'as fait passer pour un fou. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu es ? » insinua-t-il, perfide. Harry ne prit même pas la peine de s'énerver.

« Tu sais que j'attends que l'on me croit. Si ta mère m'avait cru, tu n'imagines pas – le soulagement. Mais à cause de tes conneries, elle est persuadée que je suis un grand malade – elle veut m'interner. Je voulais juste qu'elle me croit Malefoy ! » s'exclama Harry, larmoyant.

« Potter, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Malefoy en voyant qu'il cherchait toujours. Il avança d'un pas et au même moment, Harry poussa un grognement étouffé.

Il sortit sa main – une vilaine coupure charcutait sa main brûlée. Il jeta un œil dans la malle. Un miroir brisé entaché de son sang le narguait méchamment. Le cœur de Harry se serra avec une violence inouïe.

La main de Malefoy se posa sur son épaule pour le forcer à se retourner. Le ventre du Survivant rugit et quand il pivota, son poing s'écrasa sur la tempe de Malefoy qui, les yeux agrandis sous le choc de la surprise, recula de quelques pas en titubant.

Il porta une main à son visage – visage qui redevint impassible quelques secondes plus tard. « Ça devient une sale habitude, Potter » remarqua-t-il, froidement, la pommette rosie.

« Ne me touche pas » cracha hargneusement Harry. « Je me débarrasse de toi. »

Harry trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait. Il sortit la cape – elle était toujours aussi douce, légère, d'une indéfectible loyauté. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » répéta Malefoy dans son dos. Harry se releva, tenant la cape d'invisibilité serrée entre ses doigts crispés. Il affronta le regard attentif de Malefoy.

« Je me débarrasse de toi ! » Il lui avait menti, l'avait fait passé pour un fou – il était néfaste, détestable – il devait partir, cesser d'exister, mourir peut-être.

« Potter » prévint Malefoy dans un grondement et il avança encore d'un pas, sourcils froncés.

Harry s'enveloppa dans la cape.

* * *

Voilà voilà. La fuite d'Harry Potter a commencé. Les scènes "d'espionnage" commenceront au prochain chapitre héhé.

Nous voici à la moitié de cette fic. Les choses vont commencer à bouger d'ici deux chapitres - enfin bouger est probablement un euphémisme mais il y aura un nouveau personnage en tout cas.

Je vous fais des bisous en espérant que vous avez aimé !


	5. Chapter 5

26/VII/15

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre 5 !

J'espère que vous allez aimer. On se retrouve en bas : )

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **L'AMI IMAGINAIRE**

* * *

 **5**

 **.**

C'était une sensation curieusement magique que de se sentir invisible aux yeux du monde. Harry ne quittait plus sa cape et chose miraculeuse, Malefoy ne venait plus l'enquiquiner. Pour la première fois depuis des années, Harry quitta le Square Grimmaur – pas pour se rendre au bureau des Aurors ni même pour rejoindre ses collègues dans une énième patrouille inutile sur le chemin de traverse mais bel et bien pour lui-même, pour se promener.

Il passait devant les boutiques sorcières sans que personne ne l'interpelle – il s'asseyait à une terrasse de café moldue et observait la rue en savourant délicieusement cette liberté retrouvée.

Il se trouva un peu idiot de n'avoir pas pensé à la cape, ces dernières années alors qu'elle avait toujours été une compagne fidèle. Quand il rentrait, assez tard dans la journée, il savourait le silence – il faisait sa cuisine sous sa cape et prenait même plaisir à manger, sachant que Malefoy ne l'épiait pas de son œil fourbe et cruel.

Un matin, Harry entra dans la boutique des jumeaux Weasley. Il était tôt, elle était pratiquement vide. Ron était derrière le comptoir en train de fixer, sourcils froncés, une invention de ses frères. Il l'actionna un peu au hasard – ses sourcils flambèrent aussitôt dans une agréable déflagration visuelle : des étincelles tournèrent autour de sa tête et finirent par consteller son visage de tâches de couleur.

Harry se retint d'exploser de rire.

La tête ahurie de son meilleur ami – ou du moins, ex – était hilarante. Dans le dos de Harry, la porte de la boutique se referma dans un petit carillon. Ron leva les yeux.

« Euh y a quelqu'un ? » interrogea-t-il, visiblement excessivement mal à l'aise. Il sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et tenta de s'essuyer avec. « Crétins » marmonna-t-il à l'adresse de ses frères.

Du remue ménage attira l'attention de Harry et en tournant la tête, il découvrit Fred et George sortir de l'arrière boutique.

« Je te l'avais dit, Fred. Notre frère est un troll. »

« Tout à fait, George. Notre frère est effectivement un – »

« Oh ça va » coupa Ron en boudant royalement. « Comment on enlève ces cochonneries ? »

Fred plissa les yeux malicieusement et George leva le nez en l'air. Ron grogna méchamment. « Ne me dites pas qu'elle était en phase de test…. »

Fred lui attribua une grande tape dans le dos. « Félicitations Ronny, tu es le premier à avoir essayé notre toupie magique ! »

Ron le dévisagea d'un air sombre, ce qui lui restait de sourcils dangereusement froncé et c'était vrai qu'il était menaçant le petit Ronny avec ses trente centimètres de plus et ses épaules plus larges que l'étagère. Les rabougris jumeaux firent mine de regarder ailleurs et alors que Ron allait visiblement leur faire la peau, George pointa du doigt Harry en arrondissant les yeux.

Harry sursauta et crispa les doigts sur sa cape, se demandant comme George avait pu –

« Ne serait-ce pas l'admirable Hermignonne qui vient chercher Rogrognon pour déjeuner en tête à tête ? »

La feinte marcha et Ron se décrocha la tête en regardant par la vitrine. Les jumeaux en profitèrent pour disparaître dans un rayon. Ron tenta encore de se frotter le visage d'un air fébrile. Harry, à son tour, regarda à l'extérieur – ce n'était pas une feinte, Hermione arrivait bel et bien.

Elle poussa la porte, le carillon résonna et Harry fit un pas sur le côté pour ne pas qu'elle lui rentre dedans. Hermione s'arrêta pourtant dans l'entrée les yeux rivés sur son petit ami qui regardait ses pieds d'un air penaud.

Elle finit par rire et avança vers Ron, attendrie. Elle l'embrassa du bout des lèvres. « Quand cesseront-ils de te torturer ? » sourit-elle. Jusque là, Harry pensait connaître ses meilleurs amis mieux que n'importe qui, mieux que lui-même. Il comprit en assistant à cette scène que ce n'était pas le cas. Jamais Hermione ne lui avait semblé aussi radieuse à cet instant. Jamais Ron n'avait paru aussi grand, aussi beau, aussi heureux.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de lui finalement.

.

« Tu veux que je leur jette un sort ? »

« Tu ferais ça ? »

« Évidemment. Un discret, tu penses bien. »

« Je ne pense pas qu'on aille au restaurant en fait…. »

« Tu plaisantes, Ronald ? Quelle femme peut se vanter d'avoir été accompagnée par un sapin de noël ? »

.

Harry se traîna le long du chemin de traverse, observant d'un œil distrait les dos de Hermione et Ron qui s'éloignaient, remarquant à peine les regards surpris qui se posaient sur son ami multicolore. Hermione avait passé son bras sous celui de Ron et ils avançaient tous les deux, accrochés l'un à l'autre, déviant parfois quand Hermione riait trop ou quand les longues jambes de Ron les entraînaient trop vite, faisant trébucher la petite Hermione.

Les gens se retournaient sur eux et Harry comprenait aisément pourquoi. Soudain, il eut envie qu'on le voit, qu'on lui sourit, qu'on l'aime. Il fut à deux doigts d'enlever sa cape et de la piétiner et de rattraper ses meilleurs amis pour que tout recommence, qu'on revienne à l'avant avec les rires et les sourires, et ce lien si fort qui les unissait.

Le visage de Malefoy s'imposa à lui avec une telle force qu'il vacilla. Il se courba, toujours sous la cape d'invisibilité et se retint au mur le plus proche, nauséeux soudain. Des lumières dansèrent devant ses yeux. Harry se demanda comment la simple pensée de Drago Malefoy pouvait le rendre malade avec une telle violence. Harry secoua la tête, crachota un peu pour la forme et leva les yeux vers les silhouettes collées de Ron et Hermione qui disparaissaient.

La terrasse de Florian Fortarôme était quasiment déserte. Une personne en vérité profitait du soleil matinale, les pieds allongés sur la chaise d'à côté, un café entre les mains et la tête penchée en arrière.

Harry se redressa tout à fait et réajusta fébrilement sa cape. Il ne pouvait pas l'enlever – Malefoy reviendrait et Harry n'avait pas besoin de ça, pas besoin d'un ami imaginaire.

Il traversa la rue et vint s'asseoir prudemment près de la chaise de Pansy Parkinson. Elle ne broncha pas un instant, soupira juste un peu comme en réponse à ses pensées. Harry l'observa longuement, si longuement qu'il se demanda si elle ne s'était pas endormie.

Et puis elle ouvrit les yeux. Harry fut une nouvelle fois frappé par son regard, noir et profond, presque violent dans cette douleur amère qui en irradiait. Elle observa le fond de son café, remua un peu sa tasse. Ses cheveux étaient ramenés dans une épaisse tresse qui descendait le long de son épaule gauche. Harry se rappelait de sa coupe à la garçonne du temps de Poudlard. Elle était beaucoup plus féminine maintenant.

Elle posa les yeux sur lui et pour la seconde fois de la journée, Harry crut être démasqué. Sauf que Parkinson ne le regardait pas lui, mais à travers, souriant discrètement à quelqu'un qui arrivait. Harry ne se retourna pas, craignant qu'elle discerne un changement dans l'air et ne le démasque.

« J'ai l'impression que tu me cherchais, Théodore » fit Pansy pour toute salutation.

« Je ne te cherchais pas Pansy puisque tu ne te cachais pas. »

Elle lui adressa un sourire bizarrement bancal. Harry vit enfin Nott apparaître dans son champ de vision et s'asseoir juste sur le côté.

« Je me demandais juste ce qui pouvait se passer dans la tête de Potter » murmura Pansy songeuse – et Harry réprima un sursaut en l'entendant prononcer son nom.

« Pas quelque chose de très glorieux à mon avis. Mrs Malefoy avait l'air bouleversé. Tu l'as vue comme moi. »

Pansy posa sur elle un regard acéré. « Pourquoi tu parles autant, Nott ? T'es en hyperactivité ou quoi ? » Son ami – ou amant – haussa simplement les épaules. « Je déteste quand tu me piques mon rôle » ajouta-t-elle.

Il sourit un peu. « Je sais Pansy. »

Elle lui demanda s'il voulait un café mais il refusa. Elle héla un serveur, commanda un second café pour elle avant de retourner son attention sur Nott. Harry ouvrit grand les oreilles, trouvant étrange que Narcissa Malefoy soit allée voir Parkinson et Nott.

« Quand même » reprit Parkinson après un remarquable silence. « Tu crois que Potter a perdu la boule ? » Nott, fidèle à son rôle, ne répondit pas, ce qui ne parut pas perturber la jeune femme. « Je viens de voir Granger et Weasley passer » ajouta-t-elle. « Heureux et amoureux. J'ai dû mal à imaginer Granger au chevet de son cinglé de copain. »

« Pas moi. »

Le serveur revint. Pansy lui jeta à peine un regard. Elle dévisageait gravement Nott. « C'est normal. Vous êtes pareils elle et toi. Tous deux à veiller sur vos cinglés d'amis. »

« Tu n'es pas cinglée Pansy. »

Elle esquissa un drôle de mouvement au niveau des épaules – entre le haussement désinvolte et le sanglot réprimé. Les yeux pâles de Nott ne la lâchèrent pas. Harry voulait partir – là tout de suite maintenant à l'instant.

« Tu es un amour Théodore » souffla-t-elle avec comme des accents affectueux dans la voix. « Dommage que tu sois encore amoureux de la petite guenon. »

Le regard de Nott vacilla.

« Tu en veux à Potter parce qu'il a compté pour Drago » dit Nott – Harry sentit un changement dans son ton. Ce n'était pas une accusation mais pas non plus une constatation neutre et impartiale. Pansy ne s'y trompa pas et se raidit. « Tu lui en veux parce que Malefoy lui manque tellement qu'il le voit réapparaître. Toi, tu as beau l'appeler, il ne vient jamais. Ton amour pour lui n'a plus aucune consistance. Tu aimes un fantôme. »

« Tu aimes un coup de vent Théodore ! » siffla Parkinson, les yeux plissés.

« Peut-être. Mais les coups de vent, ça va ça vient. Peut-être qu'elle reviendra. » Théodore haussa les épaules, désabusé. « Malefoy ne reviendra jamais. Et s'il revient, Potter sera le seul à le voir. Tu ne le verras plus, Pansy. C'est pour ça que tu en veux à Potter – parce que lui, sa haine, elle vit encore, elle est toujours là – ni coup de vent, ni fantôme. Potter n'a peut-être jamais cru que Drago était mort – peut-être qu'il ne l'a jamais accepté, jamais su. Pour toi, Drago était l'amour de ta vie – mais pour Potter, c'était son âme sœur, l'autre face d'une même pièce. Potter et Malefoy, Malefoy et Potter. Il n'y a jamais eu de Pansy et Drago. »

Harry avait cessé de respirer et fixait Nott avec une telle insistance qu'il était à peu près sûr de lui faire un trou dans la tête. Nott n'avait pas haussé la voix.

« Alors » reprit Nott toujours tout doucement « n'en veux pas à Potter. Ça ne sert plus à rien maintenant. »

Harry voulait s'enfuir. Avec sa cape sur la tête. Parkinson regardait Nott, impassible avec ses grands yeux noirs qui coulaient un peu, brouillant ses traits. Elle renifla légèrement, détourna la tête et lâcha « Je déteste quand tu me piques mon rôle. »

Nott lui sourit délicatement – il ressemblait à Hermione ce sourire. « Je sais Pansy. »

.

Quand Harry fit la cuisine ce soir là, ses mains tremblaient. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il pensa à Pétunia Dursley, l'affreuse tante qui l'avait élevé. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi – peut-être quand il brûla pour la énième fois ses haricots et que l'odeur lui rappela ce soir de Toussaint au 4, Privet Drive.

Il avait six ans à l'époque, peut-être sept et ce soir-là, l'oncle Vernon avait emmené Dudley assister à un match de foot – le premier match de Dudley. C'était le 31 octobre, de cela, Harry s'en souvenait parfaitement.

Il était seul dans la cuisine avec Pétunia, à essuyer la vaisselle propre et à la regarder saler tranquillement le plat. L'horloge avait sonné vingt heures – de cela aussi, Harry s'en souvenait avec précision car quand le dernier coup avait retenti, il avait posé le torchon sur le plan de travail et dit : « Tante Pétunia, ma mère et mon père, ils me regardent des fois ? »

La salière s'était quasiment renversée sur le plat – une force invisible avait empêché le désastre culinaire. Harry savait désormais que c'était par magie qu'il avait retenu l'objet.

Pétunia s'était lentement tournée vers lui, dos à la gazinière, les narines dilatées tant elle respirait fort. Elle l'avait regardé longtemps sans parler – peut-être discernait-elle un peu de sa Lily sur le visage de Harry Potter, le petit sorcier survivant. Peut-être aussi retenait-elle des sanglots.

Elle avait fini par dire « Oui, Harry. Tes parents te regardent toujours. » Il lui avait souri en retour, un brin timide avec sa dent de devant en moins – la petite souris lui avait apporté un caramel tout mou qu'il s'était dépêché d'avaler avant l'arrivée de Dudley.

« Je pense que tes parents te regardent aussi » avait-il commenté – car oui les parents du ciel regardaient toujours leurs enfants, même quand ils étaient adultes comme Pétunia. Harry ne sut jamais combien cette phrase bouleversa sa tante – il sut simplement que le repas avait été brûlé par la faute de ses questions idiotes.

.

« Je sais que tu es là Potter » souffla Malefoy en rôdant de long en large dans le couloir. Harry l'observait sans bouger, respirant à peine sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Malefoy allait et venait, giflant l'air de grands gestes brusques, cherchant à l'attraper par surprise. C'était la troisième fois qu'il revenait pour essayer de s'emparer de Harry.

Ce dernier lui trouva d'ailleurs un air particulièrement négligé, presque fiévreux, hagard.

« Tu as toujours été un affreux petit tricheur Potter » continua Malefoy en se passant une main dans ses cheveux désordonnés. « Déjà à Poudlard, tu étais toujours à rôder dans les couloirs, à faire ton petit malin parce que tu avais une quasi immunité – sacré Dumbledore hein. »

Harry fit silencieusement un pas en arrière. Malefoy se figea et tendit l'oreille. Son visage agité trahissait sa fébrilité et sa colère d'être incapable de retrouver Potter.

« Je ne te perdrai plus, Potter » murmura-t-il alors que Harry reculait encore, le cœur battant à tout rompre. « On ne se perdra plus jamais. »

.

Harry retourna au Bureau des Aurors. Invisible, il erra entre les boxes, écoutant distraitement les conversations. Il parvint au bureau de Hudgens et de Dwight. L'endroit était inoccupé, une couche de poussière recouvrait déjà partiellement les dossiers. Il resta longtemps debout à regarder les noms de ses coéquipiers inscrits sur des plaques.

Puis il entendit « Bonjour monsieur ! » et songea que jamais personne ne se faisait appeler monsieur chez les Aurors. Il pivota sur ses talons. Le ministre remontait vers le bureau du Commandant, s'arrêtant parfois pour dire un petit mot à d'anciens collègues.

Harry, profitant que le Commandant était sorti pour accueillir Kingsley, passa dans son dos, entra dans son bureau et se tapit dans un coin. En agissant ainsi, Harry avait l'impression de revivre, d'être de retour à Poudlard où il devait rivaliser d'ingéniosité pour ne pas se faire pincer par Rusard, les fantômes ou les professeurs.

« Une vraie petite starlette ! » commenta le commandant en refermant la porte. Kingsley lui adressa un bref sourire et attendit que son hôte soit derrière son bureau pour s'asseoir.

« Le terrain me manque tout de même » fit-il en observant pensivement la pièce.

Le commandant acquiesça et poussa vers lui une tasse en lui proposant un thé ou un café. Le ministre déclina poliment.

« Tu as réfléchi au sujet de Potter ? » attaqua alors le commandant en fronçant ses sourcils broussailleux.

« Que veux-tu que je te dise, Vladimir » fit paisiblement Kingsley en haussant les épaules. « Je ne crois pas que virer Harry Potter du corps des Aurors soit une très bonne publicité pour toi. »

« Tu crois que je me soucie de ma réputation ? »

« Les grosses pontes du Magenmagot s'en soucient eux. Si tu fais un seul faux pas – et virer Potter en serait un à leurs yeux – ils te coupent la tête et te trouvent un remplaçant. » Le commandant fronça d'avantage les sourcils. Avec son nez d'aigle, ça lui donnait un air grognon. « C'est de la politique » précisa Kingsley.

« Alors je suis le seul à voir que Potter est dangereux ? »

Kingsley lui adressa un regard désapprobateur. « Harry est épuisé. Il est perdu. Je ne pense pas que c'est en le privant de la seule chose qui lui tienne vraiment à cœur qu'on va l'aider à aller mieux. »

« La seule chose qui lui tienne vraiment à cœur ? » répéta le commandant, d'un air sinistre. « Qui es-tu pour dire cela ? Tu le connais à ce point ce gamin ? » Kingsley ouvrit la bouche, l'autre le coupa sans se gêner. « Moi, je le vois tous les jours le petit Potter. Il débarque ici, on a l'impression qu'il vient de se réveiller et qu'il est là par hasard. Hudgens et Dwight se le trimballent à longueur de journée, il ne cause pas, il suit sans rechigner – pour les sorts, ouais, ton petit, il est doué, il te met au tapis la totalité de nos Aurors en regardant ses pieds. Il a ça dans le sang, y a pas à nier mais ton Potter, Kingsley, il me fout le jetons. Il effraie tout le monde ici. Un gamin ne devrait pas avoir autant de pouvoir – on se rappelle tous de tu-sais-qui. »

« Voldemort » intervint froidement Kingsley. « Il s'appelait Voldemort. »

« Ton Potter » continua le commandant sans faire attention à son supérieur « il a fait ouvrir un cercueil. T'étais là, non, tu l'as vu quand il s'est penché sur le cadavre de Drago Malefoy. Tu as vu son – _regard_. »

« Harry est juste épuisé. »

« _Harry_ a envoyé deux de mes Aurors à Ste Mangouste. Hudgens s'en remet difficilement. J'ignore si Potter y est encore mais – »

« Il est sorti le lendemain. »

Le silence tomba. Harry tentait de respirer le plus discrètement possible. « Tu en as donné l'ordre ? » interrogea froidement le commandant.

« Hermione a préféré le ramener chez lui. »

« _Hermione_ » fit le commandant en écho. « La petite Granger, c'est ça ? »

« C'est cela » approuva Kingsley.

« Alors comme cette gamine a préféré ramener Potter chez lui, tu as obéi et signé les papiers sans même m'en parler. »

« Pourquoi t'en aurais-je parlé ? »

« Parce que c'est _mon_ gars ! » s'énerva le commandant. « Tout ce qui concerne mes Aurors doit m'être rapporté. »

« Ça s'est fait rapidement. »

Ils se dévisagèrent. Les yeux gris du commandant étaient durs, froids tandis que ceux de Kingsley gardaient leur calme et leur impassibilité.

« Cette fillette te domine, Shacklebolt. »

« Cette fillette comme tu dis domine le monde avec ses petits copains. »

« Est-ce que c'est une raison de te laisser faire ? »

Le corps de Kingsley se crispa et ses yeux se plissèrent. « Ce que je vais dire ne souffrira aucune protestation, commandant. Ces gamins – Granger, Weasley et Potter – ont mené la guerre contre Lord Voldemort. Ils étaient en première ligne du début à la fin – sur le terrain sans cesse, à voir leurs camarades tomber. Quand Poudlard s'est battu avec ses enfants, je ne me souviens pas y avoir vu un seul Auror. Vous et vos hommes vous êtes pointés alors que le corps de Voldemort était déjà froid. Même les guérisseurs de Ste Mangouste ont montré d'avantage de célérité que l'élite que vous représentez. »

« Nous en avons profiter pour reprendre le ministère » siffla le commandant, glacial. « La plupart des partisans de -, ils étaient tous à Poudlard, nous avons trouvé plus judicieux de contrôler le ministère, d'arrêter ses partisans avant qu'ils se ne fassent la malle. »

« Le ministère pouvait attendre. Les enfants étaient prioritaires – Poudlard était prioritaire. Moi, j'y étais, commandant. J'ai vu ces gamins faire sa fête à Voldemort. Alors si Hermione Granger a envie d'imposer ses volontés à une bande de vieux croulants tous plus lâches les uns que les autres, je ne vais pas l'en empêcher et au contraire, je vais me laisser dominer. Potter restera en poste, est-ce que c'est clair ? »

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard. Puis, le commandant se leva, indiquant clairement au ministre qu'il le priait de sortir. Ce n'était pas ainsi que l'on donnait son congé à un ministre de la magie mais Kingsley ne parut pas s'en offusquer.

« Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, monsieur le ministre, je me vois dans l'incapacité d'obéir à vos ordres. J'estime que l'Auror Potter est un danger pour ses équipiers et la population sorcière dans son ensemble. Je me fous de ce que peut raconter la petite Granger, je me fous aussi de tout le soutien que se dénichera Potter et je me fous encore plus de la réputation que cela peut m'apporter ainsi que de la désapprobation du Magenmagot. Harry Potter n'a plus sa place ici. »

Le commandant marcha jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit, les yeux braqués sur Kingsley. Celui-ci se leva à son tour, lentement. « Je vous souhaite une bonne journée, monsieur le ministre. »

.

Son front reposait contre le mur carrelé tandis que l'eau dégoulinait sur son corps, l'abrutissant de vapeur chaude. Il avait fermé les yeux, les mains plaquées contre le mur. Il sentait ses cheveux se coller à ses joues et son front et sa peau rougir sous l'effet des brûlures de l'eau.

La salle de bain n'était plus qu'une grande pièce humide, embrouillée par la vapeur. Il ne voyait plus rien – avec ou sans lunettes. Il commençait même à s'endormir quand on toqua violement à la porte de la salle de bain.

Harry releva brusquement la tête et coupa l'eau sans même y prendre garde. Il tourna le regard sur la porte et tendit l'oreille.

« Potter. Ouvre, Potter. Ouvre-moi. »

Il se glaça instantanément et pris de panique, chercha sa cape des yeux. Elle attendait sagement pliée sur une chaise. Harry ne fit pourtant pas un mouvement vers elle. La voix de Malefoy lui commanda encore une fois d'ouvrir.

Lentement, les muscles de Harry se délièrent et il se pencha pour attraper une serviette. Il se tamponna le corps avec, doucement en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, même s'il savait son action vaine. Malefoy attendait de l'autre côté.

« Potter. Ouvre-moi. Potter. »

Sa voix était rauque, comme s'il ne s'en était pas servi depuis des jours voir des semaines. Harry calcula distraitement – cela faisait plus de trois semaines qu'il se cachait sous sa cape d'invisibilité.

Il enroula la serviette autour de sa taille. « Ne me laisse pas seul » fit la voix de Malefoy, enrouée. Harry se figea, l'oreille aux aguets. « Ne me laisse pas seul Potter. Je déteste être seul. Je déteste être invisible. »

« Dommage, moi, j'adore ça » s'entendit-il répondre. Le silence lui répondit et il imagina le visage de Malefoy – victorieux de l'avoir sorti de son mutisme ou peut-être bouleversé d'entendre sa voix. Harry ne savait pas quelle expression lui conviendrait le mieux.

Harry se dit que ce n'était plus nécessaire d'être silencieux. Il sortit de la douche – une vieille baignoire grise en vérité – et se dirigea vers le lavabo sur lequel il s'appuya. Le miroir était couvert de buée.

« Ouvre Potter. »

« Non. »

Un coup sec le fit sursauter et malgré lui, il tourna la tête vers la porte. Malefoy s'énervait. C'était toujours follement amusant de s'en prendre à un Malefoy déjà énervé – ou du moins, ça l'avait été.

« Ne me laisse pas seul » répéta et Harry crut entendre un accent désespéré dans sa voix. « Je suis ton ami imaginaire Potter. »

« Non » coupa Harry froidement. « Non tu ne l'es pas. »

« Si. Si, Potter, je suis ton ami imaginaire. Et tu es le mien. Tu es le mien depuis des années Potter, depuis la première année. Même – même avant peut-être. Mon père me parlait de toi. Harry Potter, le garçon qui a survécu. Harry Potter, plus jeune que moi et déjà Survivant. Il me parlait de toi – l'enfant qui avait disparu après l'assassinat de ses parents. L'enfant qui avait ruiné mon père, notre famille et notre nom. Tu nous as ruinés, Potter. Tu m'as ruiné, tu n'as fait que me ruiner depuis que tu es venu au monde. Tu ne connaissais pas notre existence, petit moldu misérable mais chez nous » et Harry remarqua que ce nous n'englobait pas les Malefoy mais bien eux deux, eux deux les deux faces d'une même pièce, chez nous, le monde sorcier « chez nous, ton nom était sur toutes les lèvres. Enfant béni, garçon héroïque. Alors ouvre-moi, Potter, arrête de bouder. »

Harry ne répondit pas et continua de fixer la porte. Il esquissa un mouvement vers celle-ci, se stoppa la seconde suivante.

« Je déteste la solitude, Potter. J'allais vers les elfes quand j'étais gosse – je te l'ai dit, j'avais déjà des amis imaginaires mais mon père les a chassés. Et tu nous as volé Dobby. Et je – Potter. Ouvre. Je ne veux plus être seul. Etre seul, c'est être mort. Et tu as rejeté ma main cette année et après quand je venais vers toi. Tu m'as toujours rejeté alors que toi et moi, toi et moi c'est – »

« C'est les deux faces d'une même pièce » murmura Harry. Malefoy l'avait peut-être entendu parce qu'il ne poursuivit pas. Harry s'avança vers la porte.

« Ne me laisse pas seul, Potter » dit une nouvelle fois Malefoy. Harry non plus ne voulait plus être seul. L'invisibilité, c'était bien mais pas éternellement. Hermione avait Ron, Mrs Malefoy avait Mr Malefoy, Parkinson avait Nott, Ginny avait ses amoureux. Et lui, lui il n'avait plus personne. Il laissa tomber sa tête contre la porte, dans un lourd soupir.

Il sut que Malefoy avait fait pareil de l'autre côté.

« Alors Malefoy » souffla-t-il, sans être sûr que Malefoy l'entendrait. « Alors, tu es vraiment mort cette fois-là ? » Malefoy ne répondit pas. « J'ai entendu Nott dire que je te vois. Il l'a dit à Parkinson et Parkinson a pleuré parce qu'elle ne te voyait pas. Moi, je te vois, Malefoy mais tu es mort. Parkinson t'aimait pourtant. »

« Parkinson n'est pas seule. Moi, je le suis – il fait sombre, il fait froid et je suis seul, Potter. Je venais vers toi, tu te rappelles ? »

Harry se rappela surtout de ce qu'avait dit Hermione. « Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es mort, Malefoy » chuchota-t-il, la gorge nouée. Le silence encore. Il se le répéta intérieurement mille fois. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si Malefoy venait vers lui quand il est mort. Il se remémora ce qu'avait dit Nott à Parkinson, songea que tout était grotesque et que cette histoire d'ami imaginaire était ridicule.

 _Et pourtant._

« Tu as dit que je t'avais fait des trous dans le corps, Potter. Tu m'as ruiné. Dès le début, tu m'as toujours ruiné, tu m'as toujours tout pris alors tes petits trous, à mon avis, ne sont pas si importants. »

Si, ils l'étaient. Ils étaient béants et Harry se sentait sombrer de toute part, à travers ses trous dans le corps – à cause de Malefoy encore. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si sa famille était ruinée, pas vrai. Lui n'avait pas demandé à ce que Voldemort le marque pour toujours.

« Ouvre moi, Potter. Toi et moi, c'est pour l'éternité – Malefoy et Potter, Potter et Malefoy. »

Il n'y avait jamais eu de Drago et Harry, de Harry et Drago. Harry posa sa main sur le verrou, prêt à le déverrouiller, prêt à laisser sa cape derrière lui et à sortir, à se laisser attraper par le démon Malefoy.

Hermione ne venait plus, elle avait Ron. Et Ron ne venait plus parce qu'il avait Hermione. Et Harry Potter était seul au monde, avec un mort pour toute compagnie, le mort qu'il haïssait le plus au monde mais qui était là, malgré tout. Il avait connu Malefoy mieux que lui-même. C'était Malefoy après tout. Malefoy le premier sorcier qu'il avait rencontré. Malefoy l'extraordinaire fouine bondissante, le Serpentard fourbe et cruel, le Mangemort lâche et manipulateur qui était mort en venant vers lui.

Harry était presque collé à la porte désormais, il allait déverrouiller quand il se figea soudain et ouvrit grand ses yeux verts, le cœur battant la chamade. _Malefoy attendait de l'autre côté_.

« Malefoy ? » appela-t-il à voix basse. « Est-ce que tu me manipules ? »

C'était du parfait Malefoy ça. Mentir, cajoler, tromper, abuser, tout en feintes et en artifices. Son cœur se serra, se serra, se serra et il eut de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Le dos rond, le front brûlant contre le bois de la porte, sa main tremblante sur le verrou, il faisait un bien piètre ennemi – Malefoy allait le mépriser de céder aussi facilement.

Il y eut un silence à fendre l'âme avant que Malefoy ne donne un coup violent dans la porte, étouffant un hurlement de rage. Le coup fit trembler la porte et Harry bondit en arrière, vacillant sous le coup de la surprise. Il se prit les jambes dans le tapis et bascula contre la baignoire. L'angle s'enfonça dans le bas de son dos et il gémit sous l'effet de la douleur.

« SORS POTTER ! » hurla Malefoy en tambourinant comme un forcené – avec ses cheveux fous, ses yeux démesurés et toute sa fureur féroce qui irradiait de lui. Harry plissa les yeux et attrapa sa cape. Il se pelotonna sur le vieux tapis humide et se couvrit de sa cape d'invisibilité. Il ferma les yeux. Malefoy continuait de l'insulter.

.

Ron souriait aux enfants et encaissait les gallions avec bonne humeur. Les gosses bourdonnaient comme de grosses abeilles dans la boutique, criant et riant et se montrant les fournitures. Harry s'était casé dans un petit coin derrière le comptoir et observait Ron.

A Poudlard, ils avaient dit qu'ils seraient Auror tous les deux. Ron n'était pas Auror – Harry non plus du reste. Harry était un garçon qui se cachait sous une cape d'invisibilité et qui fuyait un fantôme. Ron travaillait pour ses frères, trop occupés à inventer de nouvelles idioties dans leur laboratoire. Et il adorait ça. Des fois, Fred et George exigeaient qu'il leur donne du « chef » ou du « patron » mais dans ces cas-là, Ron, au lieu de rougir comme un fou furieux, leur administrait une claque derrière la tête. Les jumeaux poussaient des gémissements feints, pleurant sur leur droit d'aînesse perdu et sur la jeunesse qui ne respectait plus rien.

Harry les avait vus faire. Lui aurait aimé avoir des frères. Peut-être une sœur – une sœur autre qu'Hermione, évidemment.

Harry continuait d'errer invisiblement dans les rues. Il observait les moldus et les sorciers et restait planté des heures dans les parcs, fascinés par les enfants. Il songeait combien ça devait fantastique d'être à nouveau un enfant. Et puis il se rappelait sa propre enfance et un frisson le parcourait.

.

« Harry ? » balbutia Ron, incertain. Harry lui sourit paisiblement, sa cape cachée sous son uniforme – le seul vêtement qu'il pouvait encore décemment passer. Ron jeta des regards furtifs sur le côté avant de se décider à sourire à son meilleur ami.

« C'est dingue ça, je croyais que tu restais au Square » fit Ron.

« Je me balade un peu » répondit Harry.

« Ça-ça fait plaisir de te voir, vieux » dit Ron en se passant une main dans la nuque. « Tu cherches Hermione peut-être ? »

« Non. J'avais envie de venir voir la boutique. » Harry avança d'un pas. Ron ne le quittait pas des yeux. « C'est vraiment sympa ici. Vous avez beaucoup de monde ? »

« Assez oui. C'est surtout pendant les vacances que la boutique se remplit le plus. Les jumeaux sont chez Gringott's, tu voulais peut-être les voir ? »

Harry secoua la tête et se promena dans les rayons, sa tête dépassant suffisamment pour qu'il continue de voir Ron. « C'est vraiment incroyable ce que vous avez réussi à faire. »

Ron haussa les épaules. « C'est à Fred et George. Moi, je fuis juste le ministère. »

« Je croyais que tu voulais faire du Quidditch…. »

Harry tomba enfin sur les toupies magiques qui avaient coloré Ron la dernière fois. Il hésita à en prendre, se dit qu'étant invisible, ça ne ferait rire personne.

« Ça fait des années que j'ai abandonné l'idée, Harry…. »

« Pourquoi ? Tu pourrais retenter le coup. »

Ron plissa les yeux et croisa les bras. « On ne va pas faire ça, pas vrai ? » interrogea-t-il et Harry qui regardait suspicieusement un gadget pour le moins étrange, releva la tête.

« Faire quoi ? »

Ron soupira et se gratta la nuque. « Faire semblant que – que tout est normal. » Harry reposa lentement les produits pour sorciers facétieux. « Hermione dit que, enfin. Que tu attends que je vienne. »

Harry haussa les épaules. Ron le dévisageait, les sourcils un peu froncés comme s'il cherchait à comprendre quelque chose qui lui échappait.

« Je ne crois pas que je viendrai, Harry » assena brutalement Ron et il se pinça la lèvre, fronça d'avantage les sourcils pendant que Harry hochait la tête et tournait les talons.

* * *

Voilà voilà. Plein de personnages cool, un Harry qui reprend un peu du poil de la bête (après son marasme) mais qui perd son job, Pansy et Nott (qui va revenir oui oui oui), Ron qui met un point final à sa relation avec son poteau et Malefoy parfaitement paumé et donc méchant.

Je voulais aussi vous faire part de quelque chose : je sais que la plupart d'entre vous se pose beaucoup de questions quant à cette histoire et que tout semble peu crédible voir carrément incohérent. Je n'ai donc qu'une chose à dire : "Dans un film, tout s'explique" (ou presque, mais Tree of life est un mauvais exemple). Donc là oui, cette histoire est une gigantesque choucroute pleine de trous mais j'ose espérer que la dite choucroute vous apportera satisfaction. Je pense aussi que je donnerai quelques explications et éclaircissements après l'épilogue. Je ne promets pas de vous donner une véritable réponse - il y a d'innombrables hypothèses et comme je l'ai dit à l'un des revieweurs, chaque personnage a sa préférence pour l'une d'entre elle. Ils ont chacun une idée bien arrêté sur ce qu'il se passe. A leurs yeux, Drago est mort, genre vraiment. Donc ce qui arrive à Harry peut être lié au surmenage pour certain, à un empoisonnement, une malédiction ou juste au fait que Potter devient fou (ou qu'il veut faire son intéressant mais bon). De fait, j'aimerais que vous choisissiez vous aussi l'hypothèse qui vous plaît le plus. Il n'y a pas une seule solution, mais plusieurs, autant de solutions qu'il y a de lecteurs avec l'imagination pour se créer la sienne propre.

Je suis certaine d'être très brouillonne dans cette pathétique explication mais mon estomac crie famine, Sense8 n'attend que moi (Wolfgaaaaaaaaaang) et j'ai un nouveau vernis cool à mettre sur mes doigts de pieds. Je vous fais donc des bisous et j'espère que cette histoire continue à vous plaire.

Dans la prochain chapitre ? L'entrée d'un nouveau personnage cooooooooool et un début de tentative d'explication (ce qui ne sera pas simple si vous avez suivi mon raisonnement au-dessus).

A dimanche les enfants !


	6. Chapter 6

**09/VIII/15**

* * *

Alors effectivement j'ai une vie ! : ) Et pour tout vous avouer, elle a été tellement remplie que si je n'avais pas regardé mes mails avant de me coucher et lu deux reviews (merci !), j'aurais oublié qu'on était dimanche.

Ces deux semaines (pardon pour le retard donc) ont tourné autour des touristes à l'office, du babysitting, de la lecture beaucoup, sur moult activités telles que des joutes nautiques, des rencontres, des sorties, la plage of course, bref pas mal de choses qui m'ont éloignée de l'ordi. Et surtout, j'ai enterré un monstre métaphoriqement parlant (ou pas) et honnêtement, ça a de quoi déconnecter une personne.

Pas plus d'excuse après tout (car est-ce que les lecteurs silencieux et les followers silencieux et les favorites silencieux s'excusent de profiter de cette fic sans laisser ne serait-ce qu'un petit mot) mais un millier de mercis aux revieweurs. Je vous fais les reply juste après avoir posté ceci parce que vous êtes les rois du mooooooooonde !

Je vous laisse à ce sixième chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira.

* * *

 **L'AMI IMAGINAIRE**

* * *

 **6**

 **.**

« Harry ? » La voix d'Hermione emplissait le Square. Harry se releva lentement et se rapprocha de la cheminée, toujours dissimulé sous sa cape d'invisibilité. « Harry ! » appela encore Hermione. Il l'entendit monter les escaliers. Elle ouvrit en grand la porte du salon et jeta un œil. Harry se tendit à peine sous sa cape – Hermione n'avait jamais été très douée pour discerner les choses invisibles.

« Il n'est pas là » dit-elle en fronçant un peu les sourcils. Harry se fit la réflexion qu'elle n'était peut-être pas seule et repensa à sa désastreuse rencontre avec Ron. « Attendez ici, je vais voir à l'étage. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit sorti – Harry ne sort presque plus. »

Elle hocha la tête et disparut de l'encadrement de la porte.

Harry observa avec attention l'ombre du second visiteur grandir sur le sol et brusquement, la silhouette noire de Severus Rogue apparut.

.

Rogue avança de quelques pas dans la pièce, observant de ses petits yeux noirs la décoration qu'il devait pourtant parfaitement connaître. Harry se souvenait qu'à l'époque où Sirius était encore là, Rogue passait beaucoup de temps dans cette pièce pour éviter les trop bruyants et désagréables autres membres de l'Ordre.

Ses cheveux gras pendaient encore sur son long visage jaune et crochu et il était tout engoncé dans une longue cape noire, si large que son corps disparaissait entièrement.

Harry eut la brève impression que Rogue percevait sa présence alors il cessa de respirer comme s'il se trouvait encore dans les couloirs venteux de Poudlard, à slalomer entre les pièges de Rusard et les ruses de Rogue, à tenter de semer Miss Teigne et à s'amuser de son invisibilité qui lui permettait toutes les impunités.

« Sortez de là, Potter » fit le professeur Rogue de sa voix cassante. Harry faillit sursauter – ça faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait plus prononcé son nom de cette façon et curieusement, il vit le visage de son père passer devant ses yeux.

Rogue ne savait pas où il se trouvait exactement même s'il devinait sa présence. « Vous êtes toujours le même misérable cafard, Potter. Votre lâcheté est écœurante. » Rogue parlait de lâcheté, plus hilarant n'existait pas. « Cessez de vous cacher sous votre ridicule cape. »

Harry garda encore le silence, observant avec méfiance le corps dissimulé de Rogue. Seul son visage transparaissait, tout le reste était dissimulé par le tissu. « Qui fuyez-vous, Potter ? » murmura finalement l'ancien professeur.

Harry songea qu'il n'avait jamais rien fui et que c'était là son drame qui avait coûté la vie à Sirius. Lui se jetait dans les ennuis et quand il voulait faire marche arrière en catastrophe, c'était les autres qui tombaient comme des mouches.

Il observa encore un moment son vieux professeur, son nez crochu, sa mine sinistre et toute la haine qu'il avait ressentie pendant sept longues années lui revint en pleine tête. Il s'imagina Rogue en train d'observer sa mère Lily et de l'aimer en silence et rien ne le révolta plus à cet instant que cette simple pensée.

Alors il souleva sa cape et Rogue se retrouva face à la tête flottante de Harry Potter.

.

Il entendait Hermione marcher dans les étages, ignorante du face à face qui se déroulait dans le salon. La bouche de Rogue se déforma en un rictus.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? » interrogea Harry d'un ton abrupt. Il en voulait à Hermione d'avoir fait entrer ce sale type dans sa maison, dans sa vie.

« Miss Granger m'a invité » répondit le professeur. Son rictus ne disparut pas.

« Pourquoi ? » répéta Harry, l'observant avec méfiance.

L'autre fit quelques pas, indifférent à ses tremblements rageurs. Harry en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil en direction de la porte, craignant que l'ombre de Malefoy ne se dessine sur la poussière du plancher – mais Malefoy était trop pleutre pour se montrer quand il y avait des invités.

Quand il revint à Rogue, l'œil du professeur était perçant, presque intéressé et fixé sur lui. « Miss Granger pense » commença Rogue d'une voix lente et exécrable « que je peux être utile à votre » il fit la grimace « _guérison_. »

Harry accusa le coup. « Je ne suis pas malade » riposta-t-il aussitôt car l'idée que Rogue l'estime faible lui était insoutenable.

« Donnez à vos visions le terme qu'il vous plaît » renifla Rogue.

L'arrivée d'Hermione détourna l'attention de Harry. Elle souriait. « Oh, vous l'avez trouvé ! » Elle s'approcha prête à embrasser son meilleur ami mais ce dernier se recula imperceptiblement. Elle se figea et parut ressentir son hostilité. « Harry ? »

« Tu lui as raconté ? » accusa Harry. Un nœud se formait dans son ventre, angoissé et un sentiment de trahison lui étreignait méchamment la gorge. Rogue observait la scène, les côtés de ses lèvres relevées.

Le regard d'Hermione glissa furtivement sur l'intrus. « J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit, Harry » murmura-t-elle. « Je n'ai rien lu sur les – amis imaginaires mais j'ai pensé que c'était peut-être du à un sort ou quelque chose comme ça. Et le professeur Rogue est le plus apte à nous aider. »

« Je t'avais dit de n'en parler à personne » rappela-t-il, écœuré.

« J'ai fait ça pour toi. Le professeur Rogue a accepté de t'aider. »

« Je ne veux pas de son aide. »

« Cessez de faire l'enfant, Potter » intervint Rogue, exaspéré.

« Allez vous faire voir » gronda Harry avec grossièreté. Hermione soupira et attrapa doucement son bras. Il fusilla son ancien professeur pour toute réponse. « Sortez ! » Rogue le contempla encore un instant – un instant de trop, jugea Harry. Il devait penser à Lily et cette idée fit bondir Harry. « SORTEZ ! »

« Quelle fierté pour James Potter » commenta l'odieuse chauve souris. D'un geste dédaigneux, il salua Hermione et quitta la pièce. Harry se sentait trembler de rage. La main légère d'Hermione paraissait lui brûler la peau et il se dégagea, commençant à faire les cent pas.

« Harry » appela Hermione avec son habituelle tendresse. « Calme toi, s'il te plaît. Le professeur Rogue et moi-même voulons juste t'aider. Tu as envie de te débarrasser de tes hallucinations, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ce ne sont pas des hallucinations ! » riposta Harry, le regard glacial. « Malefoy est bien là, il me poursuit, j'ai dû me cacher pour qu'il arrête de me mentir. »

Le regard d'Hermione vacilla mais vaillante, fidèle, elle tint bon et lui offrit même un sourire rassurant. « Tu n'auras plus à te- à te cacher quand le professeur Rogue aura trouvé une solution. »

« Il n'y a pas de solution. Il faut- il faut » tenta Harry mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il fallait faire, finalement. Hermione s'approcha prudemment de lui, souriant toujours. « Nous allons t'aider Harry » souffla-t-elle en dégageant son front moite de mèches noires et humides.

« Je t'avais dit de ne rien dire ! » cria-t-il en attrapant furieusement sa main. Elle poussa un gémissement de douleur tandis qu'il se saisissait de ses épaules pour la placer bien en face de lui. « Tu ne comprends pas Hermione ! Je ne suis PAS FOU ! C'est Malefoy ! C'est toujours ce connard de Malefoy qui me harcèle et qui me fait passer pour ce que je ne suis pas ! »

« Harry, lâche moi… » murmura Hermione en tentant de se dégager, son sourire devenu un rictus bancal.

« Rogue va essayer de m'empoisonner et on dira partout que je- et Malefoy va finir par- son- son jumeau, Hermione, il va le remplacer, il va être blanchi dans- dans le placard et je- » Son discours incohérent, ses yeux émeraude écarquillés, Hermione le dévisageait, blême comme la mort.

« Harry ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« NON ! TU NE DEVAIS RIEN LEUR DIRE ! » hurla Harry Potter en agitant le corps de sa meilleure amie, fou de terreur et de fureur.

Alors Hermione s'arracha violemment de l'étreinte de Harry et se recula en criant : « Tu me fais peur Harry, TU ME FAIS PEUR ! »

Le silence retomba. Harry arbora la même expression que si un cognard lui avait éclaté les deux genoux en même temps et dévisagea sa meilleure amie. Elle était décoiffée, les yeux immenses, le souffle erratique. Ses bras entouraient son corps, formant une barrière infranchissable. Elle répéta encore : « Tu me fais peur Harry » et Harry sentit toutes ses forces l'abandonner.

Il balbutia quelques excuses mais Hermione affichait un tel air qu'il finit lamentablement par se taire. Elle respirait fort et combattait férocement les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder. « Harry » reprit-elle à voix basse. « Tu n'es pas fou mais tu es- tu es malade, un sort a très bien pu t'affecter sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Quelqu'un a aussi pu verser une potion dans tes aliments ou tes boissons. Tu es- tu es le survivant, Harry » murmura-t-elle en fixant un point au dessus de son épaule. « Tu n'es pas à l'abri de- d'attaques quelconques. Le professeur Rogue est un expert en magie noire et en potions, il peut t'aider. Et il l'a prouvé maintes fois, il t'a protégé pendant la guerre, il était le seul à réellement te protéger. »

Harry eut envie de dire que ce n'était pas lui que Rogue avait protégé mais le souvenir de Lily qu'il retrouvait dans les yeux de Harry Potter. Mais Hermione semblait tellement bouleversée qu'il acquiesça silencieusement. Alors elle s'efforça de lui sourire. « Tu verras Harry, tout va aller pour le mieux. La vie va reprendre comme avant, d'accord ? »

Il hocha une nouvelle fois la tête. Il allait guérir – pour Hermione.

.

Rogue s'imaginait être en terrain conquis. Il entrait et sortait comme si le Square lui appartenait, souvent sans adresser une parole à l'unique habitant des lieux. Harry était tout sauf coopératif. Il attendait sa venue affalé dans l'un des fauteuils du salon, sa cape sur la tête – au cas où – et ne l'enlevait que quand Rogue entrait dans la pièce.

La première semaine, ils s'observèrent en chien de faïence. Les yeux noirs de Rogue le scrutaient avec une sorte d'intensité malveillante et Harry crispait sa main sur sa baguette. Le bras droit de Rogue, celui qui ne bougeait plus, était replié contre sa poitrine et il s'activait de son autre main, notant des choses sur des parchemins que Harry n'avait pas envie de lire.

Malefoy ne venait plus. Harry ne l'entendait plus rôder dans la maison et ça le soulageait de se savoir hors de sa portée.

« Miss Granger m'a dit que vous aviez reçu un sortilège pendant une de vos missions. De quel genre était-il ? »

« Du genre douloureux. » Rogue plissa les yeux.

« Votre dossier médical est sous bonne garde à Ste Mangouste, je vous serais donc gré de coopérer, Potter » grinça l'ancien professeur. Harry haussa les épaules, il ignorait complètement ce qui l'avait frappé ce jour-là. Il se souvenait seulement qu'il avait pris le sort à la place de Malefoy.

Et à son tour, quelque chose le frappa de plein fouet. Il se redressa un peu, attirant le regard peu amène de Rogue. « Malefoy était votre filleul ! » Impassible, Rogue retourna à ses notes. « Ça ne vous fait rien qu'il soit mort ? »

« Visiblement, il ne l'est pas, puisqu'il vit avec vous. Je me trompe ? »

« Ce n'est pas ça. »

Rogue lâcha un soupir exaspéré. « Que ce soit des visions, des hallucinations ou un fantôme, les faits sont les mêmes Potter. Vous voyez une personne que personne d'autre ne voit et que le monde entier tient pour mort. J'ai effectivement assisté à l'enterrement de mon filleul mais si vous croyez que j'ai versé une larme pour ce petit avorton, vous vous trompez. Il a cherché ce qui lui est arrivé. »

« Il venait pour moi » se rappela Harry. Rogue lui décocha un regard perçant. Le garçon se sentit le devoir de s'expliquer. « Malefoy. Il a dit qu'il a été tué parce qu'il rejoignait l'Ordre. Il venait vers moi quand on l'a abattu. »

Harry pensait déstabiliser son vieux professeur mais celui-ci se contenta de renifler avec mépris. « Je sais tout cela Potter. J'étais présent quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres a ordonné la traque et l'assassinat de Drago Malefoy. Ce petit imbécile était porté disparu depuis la veille, Bellatrix clamait à qui voulait l'entendre que son paria de neveu avait fui vers un monde meilleur. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a dépêché un assassin sur ses traces avec ordre de l'éliminer. Drago se croyait invulnérable – parce qu'il était prince des Serpentard, héritier des Malefoy et ennemi intime d'Harry Potter. Il ne s'est pas inquiété un seul instant de la réaction du Seigneur des Ténèbres – il ne tolérait aucun autre maître que lui-même et sa foutue et arrogante inconstance lui a valu la mort. Alors non Potter, Malefoy ne venait pas vers vous. Il venait reprendre sa liberté, sa fierté et surtout, il venait vous pourrir la vie. »

Rogue termina sa diatribe par un reniflement méprisant au souvenir de ce sale gosse qui avait été son filleul. Potter semblait figé. Le maître des potions jugea qu'il aurait enfin la paix et le silence mais Potter parvint pourtant à croasser une question. « Qui- qui était-ce ? Qui a tué Malefoy ? »

Rogue parut sincèrement étonné. Il le jaugea d'un œil sombre et froncé. « Je pensais que vous le saviez. C'est Théodore Nott qui a tué Malefoy. »

.

La première chose qui traversa l'esprit de Harry fut pourquoi Rogue semblait si persuadé que le survivant connaissait le nom du meurtrier de son pire ennemi – et accessoirement ami imaginaire. La seconde, que Nott avait bien dû se foutre de sa gueule en l'entendant parler du retour miracle de cet enfoiré de Malefoy.

Il dévisageait Rogue comme si une deuxième tête lui avait poussé et le professeur s'ébroua avec impatience, claquant son nom avec agacement.

« Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? »

« On ne désobéit pas à un ordre du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Potter. »

« Mais… il aurait pu suivre Malefoy ! Ils étaient amis non ? Il aurait pu nous rejoindre lui aussi ! »

« Ne me faites pas croire que vous auriez accueilli deux jeunes Mangemorts dans vos rangs, Potter » siffla Rogue. Harry ne répondit pas. « Voulez-vous de mon aide, oui ou non ? » interrogea-t-il soudainement.

« Allez-vous réellement m'aider ? » riposta Harry. Rogue le dévisagea puis lentement, replongea dans ses notes, expliquant la démarche qu'il leur faudrait adopter.

.

La danseuse tendit la jambe et se laissa tomber, rattrapée gracieusement par son partenaire qui la souleva alors, aérien. Les mains et le menton sur le genou, Harry observait la scène sur laquelle évoluaient les danseurs. La musique le berçait presque.

Il était plusieurs fois venu ici, caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité. C'était un peu par hasard, comme lorsqu'il était entré au musée ou qu'il avait parcouru les galeries des expositions de peinture. Le monde moldu était riche – plus riche que le monde sorcier. Enfant, il en avait eu vaguement conscience, il était un moldu à cette époque. Et puis, le monde sorcier l'avait avalé tout entier, l'avait broyé, piétiné, écrasé, étouffé et laissé pour mort dans la boue des rêves brisés.

Et Malefoy était venu le relever – ou l'enfoncer, Harry ne savait pas encore bien.

Trois jeunes filles entrèrent sur scène, exécutant les mêmes mouvements, les mêmes sauts qui firent virevolter leurs tutus. La cape d'invisibilité était posée près de Harry, sur la troisième marche de laquelle, il apercevait la scène et les premiers rangs des spectateurs. Lui s'était faufilé sur les hauteurs, fermées pour ce spectacle. Il aimait être ici, en hauteur, seul.

Les premières fois, il avait gardé sa cape sur la tête, angoissé qu'on le retrouve. Et puis lentement, il l'avait ôtée, révélant des cheveux en bataille, puis une partie du buste, cachant ensuite seulement ses jambes repliées.

.

La porte à battants s'ouvrit dans son dos et il entendit des pas descendre lentement l'escalier délimité par de petites lumières plantées sur le sol. Harry n'eut même pas besoin de se retourner.

Malefoy posa d'abord la main par terre avant de s'asseoir tout à fait, une jambe tendue, l'autre repliée sur laquelle il s'accouda. Il observa à son tour le spectacle avant de soupirer doucement.

« Je savais que tu serais en haut » dit-il à voix basse. Harry ne lui répondit pas et se rappela plutôt de son premier match, de l'inconfort du Nimbus, des éclats dorés du Vif.

« C'est Nott qui t'a tué » répondit Harry et l'autre haussa les épaules, Harry sentit l'air bouger.

« Ça a une quelconque importance ? »

Une des danseuses rata un pas – cela passa quasiment inaperçu mais l'œil entraîné d'Harry le remarqua machinalement.

« Rogue va m'aider » dit Harry d'une voix très douce en lui jetant un coup d'œil furtif. « Tu comprends, ça ne peut plus durer, ce n'est pas normal. » Malefoy demeura muet. Harry insista : « Tu es mort Malefoy, tu dis toi-même que tu es imaginaire. Avoue, il y a quelque chose d'anormal. » Le regard de Malefoy restait rivé sur la scène. « Avoue, Malefoy » répéta Harry.

« Il n'y a rien à avouer » interrompit sèchement l'ami imaginaire en ne le regardant toujours pas.

Ils ne parlèrent pas de ces longues semaines durant lesquelles Harry s'était honteusement caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité – durant lesquelles Malefoy avait fébrilement tenté de le retrouver, s'était rendu malade de son absence.

Ils s'étaient toujours rendus malades de tout et pour tout, ça n'était pas maintenant que ça allait changer.

« On se casse ? » proposa Malefoy d'un ton brutal en plantant ses yeux acier dans ceux de Harry Potter.

.

Le froid les saisit vivement. Harry aurait aimé marcher plus vite mais le pas lent de Malefoy ne paraissait pas décidé à suivre le rythme. Ils croisèrent quelques moldus mais personne ne les regarda. Harry inspira tranquillement l'air de Londres. Les rues étaient éclairées par des lampadaires. Il se remémora vaguement une histoire de lampadaire ensorcelé pour frapper les moldus qui passaient.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ? » demanda Malefoy en lui coulant un regard de travers.

« Rien » répondit Harry en haussant les épaules. « C'est la première fois qu'on marche ensembles dehors. »

« Si jamais su que ça te ferait sourire comme un demeuré » marmonna l'ancien Serpentard. Harry préféra ne pas répondre afin de ne pas aviver un conflit inutile.

Il se demanda si les gens qu'ils croisaient le voyaient seul ou accompagné. S'il était vraiment fou ou malade ou ensorcelé ou bien si c'était les autres qui n'avaient pas assez d'imagination – ou d'envie – pour voir Malefoy.

« Rogue dit que j'ai peut-être une maladie. Du genre, qui me fait avoir des hallucinations. Il dit que des moldus ont ces maladies, des cancers des fois. Et si ce n'est pas une maladie, alors ça peut être le résultat d'un vieux sortilège. Avec mes missions, je peux avoir été touché sans m'en rendre compte, ça peut être un sort à retardement. Mais il va d'abord vérifier les potions. Il a pris mon sang pour l'analyser, il dit que ça ira plus vite. Il mise sur la potion parce que selon lui, les hallucinations sont le résultat sournois de potions discrètes – les sorts sont plus brutaux, ils laissent d'avantage de séquelles. Quant aux maladies, les sorciers sont plus résistants, on le sait bien. »

.

« Et si c'est rien de tout ça ? » interrompit Malefoy.

Harry attendit un moment avant de répondre. « Et bien » fit-il lentement « ça voudra dire que je suis fou. »

« Enfin, tu acceptes d'affronter la réalité » ricana l'autre.

« Ça peut être une potion » s'entêta Harry.

Malefoy s'arrêta brusquement juste sous un lampadaire et dévisagea froidement le Gryffondor. « Alors Potter, si je suis une hallucination, pourquoi tu prends la peine de me parler hein ? Pourquoi t'as passé des semaines à m'éviter si je n'existe pas ? »

« Je ne t'évitais pas » grogna Harry en regardant ailleurs mais Malefoy ne l'écouta pas.

« Les gens ne prennent pas la peine de s'intéresser à leurs foutues hallucinations. Les gens normaux se soignent ou se tuent – ils ne font pas la causette comme toi, tu le fais. Alors dis moi, Potter, pourquoi tu t'occupes de ton hallucination ? »

Alors quoi. Etre sincère une fois dans sa vie ? Répondre la vérité à Malefoy ? Harry esquissa un sourire de dérision. « Tu es le premier sorcier que j'ai rencontré, Malefoy » murmura-t-il en se remettant à marcher d'un pas lent.

Malefoy plissa les yeux et siffla une insulte quelconque avant de lui emboîter tout de même le pas – comme s'il avait peur d'être laissé en arrière.

Un couple d'amoureux étroitement enlacé venait vers eux. Les deux sorciers s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre pour les laisser passer. La fille adressa un sourire rayonnant à Harry. Malefoy avait plongé ses mains dans ses poches et marchait en regardant droit devant lui, une moue légère sur les lèvres, comme si partager les rues des moldus l'écœurait.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que c'était Nott qui t'avait tué ? »

Malefoy soupira et se passa une main sur le visage. « Tu m'aurais vengé, petit pote Potter ? »

« Non. »

« Alors, quelle importance ? Je m'en fiche complètement que ça ait été lui ou un autre. »

« Ça a de l'importance pour moi. »

« Les conditions de vie des elfes de maison ont de l'importance pour toi » répliqua Malefoy comme si ça résolvait tout.

Harry songea soudain aux yeux noirs de Parkinson. « Tu crois que Pansy est au courant ? » interrogea-t-il. Malefoy tourna brièvement les yeux vers lui.

« Elle t'a tapé dans l'œil la Parkinson ? »

Harry se passa une main légère sur la pommette là où Pansy Parkinson lui avait arraché un bout de peau.

« Plus ou moins » grimaça-t-il. « Tu sais » reprit-il en évitant une canette qui traînait sur le trottoir « elle t'aimait vraiment beaucoup. Je ne pense pas qu'elle cesse de penser à toi. » Malefoy ne réagit pas. « Tu l'aimais toi ? »

« Tu me fatigues Potter » souffla le Serpentard. « Je suis quasiment sûr que la Weasley pensera toujours à toi – est-ce que ça veut dire que tu l'aimes ? »

Harry jugea que cet imbécile retournait le problème et ne répondait nullement à sa question. « Ginny est partie avec Nott parce qu'elle ne m'aimait plus. » Un sourire mélancolique plana sur ses lèvres quelques secondes. « C'est ça avec moi. Les gens que j'aime et qui m'aiment partent – d'une façon définitive ou non. »

« Oh » fit la voix froidement amusée de Malefoy. « Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu m'aimais, Potter ? »

C'était la deuxième fois qu'il suggérait que Harry ait pu l'aimer. Celui-ci le dévisagea. Malefoy dut sentir son regard peser sur lui car il le regarda à son tour, le sourcil sarcastiquement haussé, les yeux pétillants d'une ironie cruelle.

« Qui sait Malefoy…. C'est peut-être toi qui m'aimais au final ? »

Les lèvres de Malefoy s'étirèrent. Ils s'étaient de nouveau arrêtés et se fixaient face à face. Deux jeunes femmes arrivèrent à leur hauteur, babillant avec empressement et se séparèrent machinalement pour passer, sans cesser de rire.

Harry se frotta les mains et les fourra dans ses poches. Malefoy se tenait avec nonchalance, l'œil toujours aussi insolent sans que rien ne vienne le troubler. Du menton, Harry indiqua la direction du Square. « On rentre ? » proposa-t-il.

La tête de Malefoy bascula un peu trop violemment comme s'il avait soudain perdu le contrôle. Sa mâchoire se crispa un bref instant avant qu'il ne sourît de nouveau, aussi malhonnête que d'habitude. « En route pour la mort grise. »

.

« Buvez ça » ordonna froidement le professeur Rogue en tendant un flacon à Harry. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard peu amène mais ne fit pas un geste. Rogue siffla une malédiction entre ses dents serrées. « Ne faites pas l'enfant, Potter. Vous ressemblez à votre damné père. »

Harry redressa un peu la tête mais ne répliqua pas. Il se donnait l'impression d'être une poupée de chiffon incapable de bouger et de réagir.

Rogue baissa le bras, jaugeant le jeune homme d'un œil glacial. Il songea que si ce sale gamin ne réagissait même plus à une attaque directe à la mémoire de son paternel, c'est que Granger était bien loin de la vérité.

« Buvez, Potter, ou je vous laisse crever. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » s'enquit alors le survivant en observant suspicieusement la potion orangée.

« Une potion. »

Harry plissa les yeux. « Merci bien, professeur » railla-t-il, glacial. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » répéta-t-il.

« Ne me faites pas croire que vous désirez en connaître la composition exacte – votre affligeante nullité en potion est légendaire. »

Mais Harry, têtu, questionna à nouveau le vieux professeur. Cette fois-ci, celui-ci garda le silence plus longtemps, contemplant sans un mot le fils de son ennemi.

« Vous êtes plus paranoïaque que jamais, Potter. »

Harry haussa les épaules et jeta un coup d'œil au feu de cheminée. Il réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais utilisé la cheminée du grand salon avant l'intrusion de Rogue dans sa vie.

« Parlez moi de Nott » ordonna-t-il soudain alors que Rogue s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce, de son pas traînant.

.

« Vraiment Potter ? » grinça Rogue de ce même ton froid et impersonnel qui donnait la nausée à Harry. « Vous lui demanderez à lui, plutôt – ne jouez pas au lâche Serpentard, soyez le brave Gryffondor, faites la fierté de votre père. »

.

Rogue venait tous les deux ou trois jours lui apporter une potion différente à chaque fois. Il prenait un petit livret et y inscrivait alors toutes ses impressions tandis qu'il observait Harry Potter se débattre dans son marasme. Parfois le garçon était complètement abattu, peinant à bouger un petit doigt où à garder les yeux ouverts. Il avait beau lutter, il finissait fatalement par s'endormir, s'offrant alors dans toute sa fragilité à son ancien professeur.

Rogue ne restait jamais très longtemps – quand Potter était suffisamment en forme pour le darder de son regard hostile, l'homme s'en allait rapidement. Mais quand Potter dormait, Rogue posait alors son carnet et regardait le gamin.

Il ne voyait jamais Malefoy – normal puisqu'il s'agissait d'une banale hallucination. Et il ne nota jamais que Potter paraissait parler à quelqu'un. En vérité, s'il n'y avait pas eu ce continuel abattement chez Potter, Rogue aurait pu croire qu'il était guéri.

.

« Ça ne marche pas » fit observer Malefoy de sa voix traînante. Il étudiait avec curiosité le strutoscope qui sifflait faiblement sur le guéridon au fond de la pièce.

« Il n'a jamais très bien marché » murmura Harry, vautré dans son fauteuil. Une couverture était étalée sur son corps, ne laissant dépasser que sa tête de hibou mal peigné. « Enfin dans un sens, si. Vu que j'étais toujours en danger. »

« Je ne parle pas de ton vulgaire instrument Potter » répliqua Malefoy sans le regarder. « Je parle de moi. »

Harry papillonna des cils. Malefoy était légèrement accroupi, la main à plat sur le meuble, le menton dessus, les yeux à hauteur de l'engin qui tournait sur lui-même dans des bruits de bouilloire agonisante. « Je ne suis pas censé disparaître ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Rogue m'a dit qu'il te ferait partir. »

« Et comment veut-il faire partir quelque chose qu'il ne voit pas ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Rogue n'a jamais été très doué pour les choses invisibles » admit-il. « A Poudlard, il ne m'a jamais trouvé quand j'étais sous ma cape. » Malefoy siffla quelque chose entre ses dents.

« Alors, on ne part plus en voyage ? » interrogea-t-il ensuite à voix basse.

Harry le fixa longuement – son dos sec, ses épaules, ses cheveux blonds qu'il aurait reconnus partout, même dans la tombe – jusque dans la tombe.

« Non. On ne part plus. »

* * *

J'espère avoir un peu réussi à vous surprendre concernant Rogue (on reparlera de lui après) et de Nott (qui reviendra aussi parce qu'il est cool).

Voilà voilà, promis, pas de retard la prochaine fois (mais en fait, non je ne promets rien, c'est le weekend du quinze août, j'ai ENFIN mon samedi de libre et je compte bien bouger mais je ferai mon possible pour être dans les temps quand mêêêêêême).

Je vous fais des bisous les gens et passez une bonne semaine !


	7. Chapter 7

16/VIII/15

* * *

Je rentre à l'instant de mon babysitting. J'ai eu un weekend chargé et absolument pas le temps pour les reply. Je remercie néanmoins ptitcoeurfragile, bc130woody, MillyBlueBird, wolfstaristhecutestthingever et XiSyd pour leurs reviews, ça a été un vrai plaisir, j'ai aimé lire vos hypothèses (ou du moins vos préférences héhé).

Je crois que ce chapitre est le plus long de tous, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

 **L'AMI IMAGINAIRE**

* * *

 **7**

 **.**

Lorsque Théodore Nott pénétra pour la première fois dans le hall du 12, Square Grimmaur, il songea qu'effectivement, le fait que Potter sombre peu à peu dans la folie n'était pas une surprise. N'importe quelle personne fragilisée et marquée par une guerre aurait perdu la boule. Que se soit Potter ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié.

Rogue lui avait dit de monter directement au deuxième étage et de passer la porte de droite – il y trouverait le salon avec Potter. Potter ne bougeait plus guère de son fauteuil, d'après leur ancien professeur. Il fit comme indiqué mais ne put s'empêcher de flâner un peu, pour la forme. Les têtes des elfes décapités étaient une chose fort surprenante – mais pas plus que le silence lourd, qui s'agglutinait et empâtait l'atmosphère.

Bon sang, il se serait attendu à autre chose de la part de Potter. Déjà, des couleurs, de la chaleur, des photos partout – et Ginny Weasley évidemment, Ginny et leurs enfants et leurs rires affectueux.

Il s'attendait presque à la voir apparaître en haut de l'escalier avant de se rappeler que les coups de vent étaient pour le moins invisibles.

La porte de droite était entrouverte et en s'approchant il sentit une douce chaleur s'en dégager. Il la poussa sans frapper.

Potter le dévisagea alors, les yeux écarquillés, sa cicatrice sautant agressivement aux yeux du Serpentard qui se figea aussitôt. Potter remua dans son fauteuil de grand-père, jeta férocement la couverture au sol et tenta de se redresser. Ses efforts serrèrent le cœur de Nott – Nott l'ancien Mangemort, Nott dont le cœur ne se serrait jamais et surtout pas pour Potter. Il pensa à Drago – Drago que Potter disait voir de temps à autre.

Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi agité que Potter, à cet instant. Le survivant lui donnait l'impression qu'il allait lui sauter dessus et l'égorger.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » agressa Potter en s'affalant misérablement dans son fauteuil.

Théodore fit un pas – Potter se crispa avec une violence inouïe. « Je t'apporte ta potion. Rogue devait surveiller la préparation de la suivante. »

Potter ricana. « Et tu penses que je vais avaler quelque chose que tu m'as apporté, Nott ? »

.

Le visage de Nott se tendit brièvement comme s'il se demandait ce qu'il se passait. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à sa baguette. Oui, si Nott tentait de le tuer comme il avait tué Malefoy, il pourrait sauter sur sa baguette et le désarmer. Personne ne pouvait décemment attaquer Harry Potter.

Nott referma doucement la porte et s'approcha, le nez un peu en l'air, comme s'il observait la décoration. Il posa le flacon noir sur la petite table et s'installa dans le canapé, sans demander la permission.

« Pourquoi toi ? » cracha Harry.

Nott posa sur lui un regard laconique. « Pourquoi moi quoi ? »

« Pourquoi c'est à toi que Rogue demande de l'aide. »

« D'après ce que je sais, ce n'est pas avec tes talents de potionniste que tu vas l'aider. »

Harry plissa les yeux. « Hermione aurait pu l'aider. »

Nott parut surpris – le retour de l'éternel bizarre. « Vraiment, Potter ? Rogue est paralysé d'un bras, crois-moi, il aurait préféré se couper l'autre bras plutôt que d'observer une Gryffondor pleine d'une agaçante bonne volonté évoluer dans son laboratoire. » Il eut l'air de réfléchir et ajouta, pensif : « Et puis, elle l'aurait stressé. »

C'était plutôt vrai de l'avis de Harry. Mais il ne se décidait pas à avaler cette potion. Faire relativement confiance à Rogue – qui avait aimé sa mère – était une chose. Faire confiance à Nott – qui avait tué Malefoy – en était une autre.

Ils se dévisagèrent en silence, Harry avec hostilité, Théodore avec une sorte de curiosité déplacée. Il lui faisait penser à Luna, songea brusquement Harry.

« Puis-je savoir ce que me vaut cette brusque animosité ? » interrogea Nott. « La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, je crois avoir empêché Pansy de t'arracher la tête à coups de pelle. » Ce souvenir parut l'amuser.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à la porte close. « Et quand est-ce que tu as vu Malefoy pour la dernière fois ? » souffla Harry d'un ton acide.

Aussitôt, le visage de Nott se referma comme une huître.

.

« Je vois » dit-il lentement, d'une voix étonnamment froide.

.

Un livre était posé sur la table basse. Poussant le flacon, Nott l'attrapa et lut le titre. « _La Défense magique appliquée et son usage contre les forces du Mal_ » dit-il à haute voix. « Je ne pensais pas que tu avais encore des choses à apprendre sur ce sujet, Potter. »

Il paraissait presque amical. Harry ne répondit pas. Nott l'ouvrit – son visage se troubla quand il lut la dédicace affectueuse. Il se racla la gorge avant de reposer le livre à sa place et se renfonça dans le canapé – un décidément excellent canapé que Pansy arracherait avec plaisir à son propriétaire.

« La dernière fois que j'ai vu Drago, il était vivant en tout cas. Quand tu le vois, il ressemble à quoi ? Un fantôme, une ombre ? une personne consistante ? »

« Tu me crois maintenant ? » fit Harry à mi-voix.

« Je ne sais pas » répondit Nott après un moment.

« Rogue m'a dit que tu l'avais tué » reprit Harry. « Est-ce que c'est vrai ? » Nott haussa les épaules sans répondre. Il avait tourné la tête vers un meuble en bois sur lequel s'alignaient des œufs en porcelaine – décoration d'une banalité effrayante pour la maison des Black.

Il finit par se lever et épousseta son pantalon noir. Il était vêtu comme au temps de Poudlard, avec une chemise blanche qui sortait à demi de son pantalon, un vieux blazer noir et sa cape un peu courte.

« Tu devrais vraiment boire cette potion » conseilla le Serpentard.

« Rogue m'a dit que tu avais tué Malefoy » lança de nouveau Harry alors que l'autre sortait, l'abandonnant dans sa mort grise. Théodore Nott se figea et pivota la tête vers l'hôte de la demeure ancestrale de la plus sombre famille de sorciers.

« Pourquoi ça t'importe à ce point de savoir qui a tué Drago Malefoy ? » interrogea-t-il avant même que Harry puisse insister.

Interloqué par la question inattendue, Harry entrouvrit les lèvres. Aucun son n'en sortit. « Je t'ai entendu parler avec Parkinson » dit-il plutôt.

« Pansy est effectivement ma principale interlocutrice » remarqua lentement Nott.

« Je pense qu'elle cesserait de l'être si elle apprenait que tu as tué Malefoy. »

Une nouvelle fois, Nott accueillit la nouvelle avec indifférence. « Tu sais Potter » commença-t-il en cherchant ses mots. « Ma mère est morte quand j'avais sept ans. La seule chose dont je me souvienne c'est que ses cheveux étaient rouges – rouge sang. Et Malefoy était rouge sang lui aussi la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? »

« Je ne sais pas exactement. Je pense que Drago a lui-même signé son arrêt de mort – et je suis navré que tu l'ais perdu. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Je ne l'ai pas perdu, Nott. Comme tu le vois, je tente de me débarrasser de sa présence parasitaire. »

Les sourcils de Nott se levèrent et se perdirent derrière sa frange. « Alors, pourquoi tu ne bois pas cette potion ? » La gorge sèche, Harry pensa à Rogue – à Hermione – à Ron – à Sirius aussi – et à Ginny et Pansy. Et puis, Malefoy qui était mort. « Tu as peur que je t'empoisonne ? »

« Je n'ai peur de rien ! » cracha Harry.

Le regard de Nott était acéré. « Je vois » répéta-t-il. « Tu es un drôle de paradoxe. Drago aimait les choses compliquées. » Il inclina la tête et disparut dans le couloir.

.

« Ne me l'envoyez plus jamais » ordonna Harry en esquissant quelques pas nerveux devant la cheminée. « Plus jamais, vous entendez, je ne veux pas de ce type chez moi, Rogue. »

L'ancien professeur renifla avec mépris. Harry continua : « Si vous avez besoin d'aide pour vos potions et vos – vos recherches, demandez à Hermione, elle vous aidera, c'était la meilleure élève de Poudlard. »

« Je sais exactement ce que vaut Miss Granger » interrompit Rogue, glacial. « Cependant, Mr Nott est le plus à même de m'aider et si vous n'êtes pas content, Potter, je peux tout aussi bien arrêter de vous – _aider_. » Il jeta le dernier mot comme on crache une glaire au visage de la personne honnie. Harry cilla.

Rogue était toujours assis dans le fauteuil, dardant sur le jeune homme sur regard noir et impénétrable. Son bras paralysé était replié contre son ventre, à la manière d'une serre. Harry s'approcha à petits pas.

« Miss Granger est occupée par d'autres choses » ajouta Rogue, histoire d'enfoncer le clou. Harry remarqua le ton qu'employait l'ancien professeur quand il parlait de la jeune femme ou de Nott, le meurtrier, alors que lui-même et Malefoy n'avaient même pas le droit à un titre respectueux. Rogue devait véritablement les respecter pour leur donner du miss et du monsieur.

« Vous l'admirez beaucoup, professeur ? » interrogea poliment Harry, curieux malgré lui.

L'autre l'honora d'un coup d'œil acéré avant de s'emparer de ses notes. Un parchemin se déroula devant son nez – Harry eut la vision fugitive de son père et Sirius en train de rire du nez ignoble du Serpentard.

« Heureusement que vous maîtrisez la magie sans baguette » marmonna Harry, acerbe. Le bras valide de Rogue se crispa mais il s'interdit de répliquer. Merlin, comme Harry cherchait la bagarre à cet instant – faire regretter à Rogue d'avoir survécu – lui faire regretter d'avoir survécu à des gens bien comme James et Sirius et Lily. Harry lui en voulait tellement d'être encore là.

« Avez-vous vu Malefoy, ces derniers jours ? » Harry secoua la tête. « Une réponse orale Potter » rappela Rogue d'un ton las.

« Non. Pas depuis un moment. »

« Depuis quand, exactement ? » demanda Rogue, les yeux rivés sur son parchemin où une plume d'oie inscrivait tranquillement ce que son maître lui dictait en pensée.

« Un moment » se borna à répéter Harry.

« Depuis que vous avez commencé la potion de _Curatrix_ ? »

« La quoi ? »

Rogue releva les yeux. « La potion noire Potter ! » s'impatienta-t-il.

Harry réfléchit, le front plissé par l'effort. « Non » finit-il par répondre, lentement. « C'était avant. Il doit être vexé, vous savez comment il est, tellement susceptible. »

Rogue le regardait toujours. Les flammes orange se reflétaient dans ses yeux, faisant danser des ombres sur son visage creusé. Harry se demanda si lui aussi était malade mais d'un autre type de maladie.

« Vous êtes de plus en plus lent » lança brusquement Harry en contemplant le corps de son professeur – qui lui paraissait tellement, tellement âgé et cassé.

« Et vous de plus en plus imbécile » grinça Rogue.

Harry le dévisagea encore longtemps. Il repensa à la cabane hurlante où il avait pensé voir Rogue pour la dernière fois. Ses souvenirs, les révélations, la terreur d'aller mourir. Et puis, Minerva McGonagall lui apprenant que l'espion est vivant, vivant mais blessé mortellement. Le poison de Nagini lui bouffant le corps, tout entier. Et puis un sortilège pour en ralentir les effets, le bras droit paralysé, mort, couleur cendres. Ses hanches qui grincent quand il se déplace, une partie de son visage se bloquant parfois dans d'affreuses grimaces. Et le poison, toujours là, insidieux, finalement mortel.

Oui, Severus Rogue était de plus en plus lent. Sa main gauche s'engourdissait, même Harry l'avait remarqué. Un bras en moins, ce n'était rien pour un sorcier comme Rogue, un maître potionniste d'une telle renommée. Mais les deux bras….

« Pensez-vous que cette potion ait eu un effet sur votre organisme ? » poursuivit Rogue et Harry s'ébroua, détachant son regard émeraude du vieux corps brisé.

« J'ai l'impression… d'être réveillé » admit Harry, un brin gêné.

« Ce qui n'est pas forcément un bien » persifla Rogue.

« Vous savez ce que j'ai ? » interrogea enfin le survivant, la voix un peu tremblante.

.

« Je ne sais pas, Potter » dit Rogue après un temps infini – les épaules de Harry s'effondrèrent et il détourna la tête.

.

Rogue finit par sortir des papiers – moldus, les papiers – et y jeta un œil. « J'ai envoyé un échantillon de votre sang du côté moldu, Potter. Un de mes contacts à une clinique au sud de Londres l'a fait analysé. »

« Vous avez des contacts moldus ? »

« J'ai vécu du côté moldu » dit succinctement Rogue, les dents serrées. Harry haussa un sourcil. Il l'avait oublié.

« Votre père était moldu, c'est cela ? » L'autre hocha la tête, la mâchoire crispée. « Comment c'était ? Votre enfance, je veux dire. Moi, mon oncle était horrible. »

Rogue releva violemment la tête, les narines palpitant d'une rage contenue. « Pourquoi croyez-vous que j'ai rejoint les Mangemorts, Potter ? » cracha Rogue, livide.

Harry eut envie de lui dire que lui-même était resté du bon côté, malgré son enfance malheureuse mais préféra en rajouter une couche – Rogue avait survécu à Sirius, impardonnable, _impardonnable_.

« Et ma mère ? Comment était-elle ? Vous l'aimiez de loin depuis combien de temps ? »

Rogue se leva d'un bond, ivre de fureur. Son bras droit pendait lamentablement le long de son corps, tordu et inutile. Tout le reste de son corps tremblait. Parchemins, plumes et notes avaient volé en tout sens et retombaient maintenant sur les deux sorciers qui se faisaient face, aussi raides l'un que l'autre, aussi haineux.

« Nous ne parlerons pas de votre mère ici, Potter » murmura Rogue d'un ton doucereux – mais il tremblait toujours, signe que sa maîtrise de lui-même n'était pas encore complète. Son visage s'était coincé dans une grimace désastreuse. Rogue passa sa main valide pour tenter d'en détendre les muscles atrophiés. « Ni de votre père, ni de ses amis. De personne de mort, c'est entendu, Potter ? »

« Sauf de Malefoy » interrompit Harry avec impertinence.

« Évidemment » claqua-t-il. Il se rassit lentement, ramenant son bras à lui, évitant le regard brillant du fils de Lily. Ses affaires revinrent vers lui et il inscrivit sur le parchemin déroulé : « Arrêter la potion de _Curatrix_ » Il leva les yeux sur son ancien élève. « Elle vous rend plus lunatique que jamais. »

.

« Malefoy ? » appela distraitement Harry.

Un bruissement de tissus dans son dos. « Je suis là Potter » susurra la voix grave de son ami imaginaire. Harry avait parfois la curieuse sensation que Malefoy n'était en fait qu'un ami de la mort et que celle-ci l'envoyait en éclaireur auprès du Survivant. Malefoy rôdait de la même façon que la mort.

« J'aurais préféré une infirmière sexy » marmonna Harry en dardant sur l'autre un œil déçu.

« Va bouffer des racines. »

Harry esquissa un sourire. Malefoy s'installa confortablement dans le canapé et ouvrit un livre au hasard. « Il y a vraiment des manuscrits sordides ici. »

« C'est Mrs Black. Elle était versée dans la magie noire. »

« Il n'y avait pas qu'elle si tu veux mon avis. C'est bien connu que les Black sont maudits. _Plus noirs que leur nom_ » récita Malefoy d'une petite voix haut perchée avant de froncer le nez, écœuré.

« Ta mère en est une » rappela Harry, réalisant soudain que Malefoy et Sirius étaient liés plus étroitement que lui-même et son parrain.

Malefoy joua pensivement avec les lacets du manuscrit vieux comme le monde. « Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi ma mère était la seule à être blonde ? Ça m'a souvent traversé l'esprit » murmura-t-il, l'air de se parler à lui-même. « J'ai vu des photos de ses sœurs et de ses cousins. Tous Black, jusqu'au bout des ongles. »

Harry haussa un sourcil. Il se fichait royalement de la blondeur de Narcissa Malefoy. Ils avaient tous été complètement cinglés dans cette famille - mis à part Sirius, Sirius s'était émancipé lui, il avait survécu à Azkaban, il avait été l'allié de l'Ordre. Harry s'ébroua brutalement et s'efforça de ne pas penser à son parrain dont l'absence tragique lui écrasait toujours le cœur.

« Dis Malefoy… »

« Malefoy. »

Harry lui jeta un regard ahuri. Le sourire goguenard de Malefoy l'exaspéra et il souffla profondément. « Tu as un humour de merde. »

« Et pourtant ici, c'est toi, le fils de la boue » rétorqua l'autre, avec humeur.

Harry plissa les yeux. « Pourquoi Nott t'a tué ? » assena-t-il, après un silence. Malefoy exagéra son soupir et se gratta la joue, les yeux dans le vague.

« Probablement parce qu'on le lui avait ordonné. »

« Et sa mère ? Il est arrivé quoi à sa mère ? »

« Elle est morte » répondit Malefoy avec indifférence.

« Comment ? » insista Harry, irrité par ses demies réponses.

« Ne me fais pas croire que tu n'as pas deviné. Avec ton esprit tordu et tout. »

Harry écarquilla brièvement les yeux.

.

« C'est Théodore qui l'a tuée, évidemment » apprit Malefoy – et il bailla.

.

« Pourquoi ? » murmura Harry, horrifié – et il le savait, il le savait au fond de son ventre que Nott n'en était pas à son premier meurtre abominable avec Malefoy.

« Son père était un grand malade. Balthazar Nott, un fou furieux, à côté de lui, Bellatrix était une adorable poupée. Leurs aïeux pensaient que la septième génération de fils né la nuit de la Walpurgis amènerait le pouvoir dans la maison Nott. » Malefoy esquissa paresseusement un sourire sans joie. « Devine quand est né Théodore ? »

« C'est lui la septième génération ? »

« Ouais. Le septième fils Nott. Forcément pour engendrer un tel fils, il fallait choisir la génitrice parfaite. Une jolie caille de seize ans, adorablement enfermée depuis sa naissance dans une pièce – dédiée à ce vieux fou de Balthazar. Alors le vieux – trente six ans de plus que son épouse – a engrossé la gamine qui lui a donné le fils prodige. »

Harry ne comprenait pas. Il n'avait jamais rien vu chez Nott quelque chose qui l'interpelle. Nott était aussi banal que n'importe quel autre sorcier.

« A sept ans, Théodore a réalisé la dernière phase du rituel qui durait depuis deux siècles. Son paternel lui a donné un couteau de boucherie grand comme son bras et Théodore a égorgé sa mère. »

Harry eut un haut le cœur. Malefoy bailla une nouvelle fois et l'ancien Gryffondor se retint de lui foutre son poing dans la figure. « Machine de guerre. Ce type est une machine de guerre – entièrement dévouée à son créateur et au nom de sa maison. Alors si Nott m'a tué c'est sûrement parce que son père le lui avait ordonné. »

Malefoy encra son regard gris dans celui de son vieil ennemi. « Alors arrête de chialer parce que Nott m'a tué, Potter. C'est justement chiant à mourir. »

.

« Pansy m'a parlé de toi. » Harry soupira et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil. Nott tripotait les livres, les rangeait, les ressortait, les empilait, les classait dans un ordre puis dans un autre. La potion était toujours posée sur la table, sous les yeux de Harry. « Elle m'a dit que tu étais venu la harceler jusque dans un bar moldu. »

« C'était le hasard. »

« Elle ne m'en avait jamais parlé jusque là. Pansy garde beaucoup de choses pour elle et puis à un moment, elle te balance tout plein de trucs. Il faut être patient, tu vois. »

Harry se frotta les yeux sous ses lunettes. « Enfin bref, visiblement, tu lui as parlé de placard et de jumeau. Ça voulait dire quoi ? »

« Je croyais que tu étais du genre muet, Nott. » Il haussa les épaules, regarda la tranche d'un livre, le remit à son emplacement, hésita, le retira et posa les yeux sur Harry.

« Je trouvais juste que tu avais beaucoup d'imagination. Tu ne savais pas que les Malefoy ont été maudit et qu'ils ne peuvent avoir qu'un fils par génération ? »

Harry ricana. « Ridicule » lâcha-t-il et puis il se rappela de la propre malédiction des Nott, du septième fils qui lui faisait face.

« Malefoy ne pourrait pas avoir de jumeau, c'est impossible » conclut Nott, toujours interdit devant son mystérieux bouquin. Il finit par le poser sur une chaise et en attrapa un autre. « Tu ne vas pas la boire ? » interrogea-t-il abruptement en pointant la fiole du menton. Harry fit la moue. « Tu sais que je ne peux pas partir tant que tu ne l'as pas bue. Rogue veut surveiller les effets directs après l'ingestion. »

« Si tu pouvais seulement arrêter de parler… »

« Tu sais » poursuivit malgré tout Nott. « Chez moi, le grenier me terrifiait alors mon père m'y enfermait parfois pour m'apprendre à n'avoir peur de rien. C'était atroce, quelque fois, il se passait des jours entiers avant qu'il ne vienne me délivrer. »

« Pourquoi tu avais peur du grenier ? » interrogea Harry que cette plongée dans les souvenirs de Nott l'assassin intéressait malgré lui.

« Ma mère y est morte » lâcha Nott d'un air impavide. Harry frissonna violemment. « Le plancher était taché de son sang. Ça me terrorisait. »

Harry songea aux détraqueurs et au cadeau empoisonné qu'ils lui avaient offert. Les dernières minutes de vie de sa mère. Il fixa Nott. « Pourquoi tu l'as tuée ? »

Nott esquissa une petite moue amusée. C'était fou comme il semblait à des années lumières du Nott qui fréquentait Parkinson ou du Nott décrit par Malefoy. « Je vois que Malefoy ne sait pas tenir sa langue. Je n'ai jamais eu tellement confiance en lui en ce qui concerne les secrets – il n'hésitait pas à lâcher ses petites bombes quand le besoin s'en faisait sentir. »

Étrangement, Nott semblait être le plus à l'aise avec l'idée que Malefoy rôdait quelque part dans la maison du Square Grimmaur.

« Y avait un endroit qui te terrorisait quand tu étais enfant ? » demanda Nott innocemment et Harry prit conscience que l'autre l'avait manipulé avec brio. Il le dévisagea, froidement et Nott lui rendit son regard.

« Le placard » lâcha sèchement Harry, estimant que c'était donnant-donnant.

« Le placard sous l'escalier ? »

« Oui. »

« Pourquoi ? Ne me dis pas que ta mère y est morte, je n'y croirai pas » se moqua Nott, avec une moue affreuse.

Harry attrapa la fiole que lui avait apportée Nott et la vida cul sec. « T'as des trucs à noter, non ? »

.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu pouvais avoir peur dans une maison moldue. Ce n'est pas comme si tu risquais de croiser le fantôme de l'un de tes ancêtres. »

Harry s'était traîné jusqu'à son lit. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas dormi dedans, se contentant le reste du temps du fauteuil de la bibliothèque. Malefoy l'épuisait déjà. Cette énième potion était la pire d'entre toutes – il vomissait et ses mains tremblaient violemment. Il enchaînait les potions depuis des semaines et ses contacts se limitaient à Rogue et Nott. Étonnant qu'il ne se soit pas encore jeté du troisième étage.

« Je suis sûr que si je te laissais seul dans une maison moldue, tu aurais peur du frigo. » souffla Harry en clignant difficilement des yeux. Il songea avec amertume que se jeter d'une fenêtre devenait désormais impossible.

« Du quoi ? » fit Malefoy d'un ton hautain en le dévisageant. Harry se sentait sur le point de dormir mais les réflexions débiles de Malefoy le retenaient.

« T'étais là ? » marmonna-t-il en faisant référence à sa conversation d'avec Nott.

« Je suis toujours là, Potter. »

Harry ricana tristement. « Oui, c'est vrai. »

« Tu ne me laisserais jamais seul » ajouta Malefoy dans un murmure. Harry cligna des yeux et le fixa longuement.

.

« J'ai grandi dans un placard. Le placard sous l'escalier. Quand ma lettre de Poudlard est arrivée, l'adresse était, Monsieur Harry Potter, le placard sous l'escalier. Je n'aimais pas tellement l'été parce que dès que je sortais du placard, ça me brûlait les rétines. Mon oncle répétait toujours qu'il en avait marre du monstre du placard – c'était moi le monstre du placard, Malefoy. Ma tante me disait, va dans ton placard et j'allais dans mon placard. A la fin, j'étais trop grand, alors je me serrais contre le mur et je me roulais en boule et j'essayais de faire le moins de bruit possible. Si je réveillais mon oncle, il venait cogner contre le placard et il le fermait à clé – ma tante donnait un coup sec le matin quand je devais me lever et mon cousin sautait dans l'escalier. Les araignées me tombaient dessus et je sentais leurs petites pattes courir tout partout sur mes joues. Chez les moldus, Malefoy, y a toujours un monstre dans le placard qui terrorise les petits garçons. »

.

« Ça te va, tu me laisses dormir maintenant ? »

Les yeux gris de Malefoy paraissaient blancs dans l'obscurité. Ils brillaient comme deux petites sphères argentées. Harry ferma les yeux. Il sentit le matelas bouger, s'affaisser avec délicatesse – comme cette autre fois, lointaine, tellement lointaine.

« Pas étonnant que tu sois tout rabougri, Potter » commenta Malefoy de sa voix traînante. « On ne grandit pas sans lumière. »

.

« Pourquoi tu l'as tué ? » marmonna Harry Potter d'une voix pâteuse. Théodore qui s'activait silencieusement dans le salon, se figea. Il avait la nette impression que les potions aggravaient l'état de Potter – et Rogue n'avait toujours rien trouvé.

« J'ai tué plein de monde Potter. »

« Malefoy… pourquoi tu l'as tué ? »

« Parce que je le devais. »

« Y v'nait vers moi » balbutia pathétiquement le Survivant. Théodore hocha longuement la tête mais Potter ne le vit pas. Il dormait à nouveau.

.

« Tu te rends compte que je viens régulièrement ? »

« Je m'en contrefous, Nott. »

« Non, parce que Rogue m'a dit que tu lui avais fait tout un cirque pour ne plus me voir. Ça m'a évidemment brisé le cœur, Potter. »

« Oui, je m'en doute. »

« Et est-ce que tu te souviens de ce que tu me dis ? »

Potter posa un regard acéré sur l'assistant de Rogue. « Vous me droguez toi et ce salopard » gronda le Survivant. « Alors excuse-moi si je ne suis pas au meilleur de ma forme ! »

« Tu me parles tout le temps de Malefoy » interrompit Nott en le scrutant attentivement.

« Évidemment. C'est pour lui qu'on fait tout ça – pour qu'il se tire enfin de chez moi. »

« Non. Je veux dire. Tu parles tout le temps de lui. » Harry fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi ça t'importe de savoir pourquoi je l'ai tué ? C'était la guerre, Potter et le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas un enfant de chœur. »

« Mais c'était ton ami…. »

L'éclat de rire de Nott fut si soudain que Harry sursauta et darda sur lui un œil désorienté. Accoudé à l'étagère où il continuait son rangement des grimoires, il riait à en perdre haleine comme si Harry venait de lui raconter la blague la plus drôle du monde.

« Mon ami ? » répéta Théodore Nott, hilare. « Mon _ami_ ! Bon sang, Potter, Drago n'avait aucun ami ! C'était le type le plus rude, le plus solitaire et le plus dégueulasse que je connaissais ! Le monde l'indifférait tellement – d'ailleurs ça m'étonne qu'il soit revenu dans un monde qu'il détestait pour voir des gens qu'il méprisait. Sincèrement, Potter, la seule chose que je trouve malheureuse dans la mort de Drago, c'est que Pansy a complètement pété les plombs en l'apprenant. »

Il avait cessé de rire mais il esquissa un sourire amusé quand il répéta : « mon _ami_ … ! »

.

La une de la Gazette parlait du décès brutal de Alecto Carrow à la prison d'Azkaban. Le ventre de Harry se serra quand l'horrible sentiment de victoire et de satisfaction lui dégoulina dans la bouche. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il s'intéressa au monde vivant qui continuait d'évoluer à l'extérieur de cette maison et il ouvrit le journal qui trônait sur une pile généreuse de journaux en tout genre qu'il continuait de recevoir régulièrement.

Carrow avait été assassinée par une autre détenue – apparemment, elles s'étaient battues pour une cause encore obscure et la rivale avait eu le dessus. Mentalement, Harry s'interrogea sur l'identité de cette autre sorcière. Il fallait être un sacré morceau pour écraser une masse comme Alecto Carrow et surtout être tout aussi vicieux qu'un Mangemort.

« Ça doit être Bellatrix » marmonna-t-il pour lui-même. Il parcourut rapidement la liste des Mangemorts connus encore enfermés à Azkaban, la durée de leur peine. Évidemment, les raisons de leur emprisonnement n'étaient pas données, le monde entier savait ce qui se cachait sous le terme Mangemort.

« Cette tarée est enfin morte ? » commenta Malefoy – et dans sa voix à lui aussi, il y avait un soupçon écœurant de satisfaction. Harry referma violemment son journal et le jeta derrière son fauteuil.

« Elle était complètement secouée. Elle se tapait son frère. » Harry eut un haut le cœur. « Tous les deux formaient la paire de monstres la plus fameuse de l'équipe des ténèbres. Je suis sûre que Bella devait jalouser leur perversité et leur esprit complètement désaxé. »

Malefoy se pencha pour s'emparer de la Gazette et la feuilleta en fronçant le nez. « D'ailleurs, est-ce qu'on parle de ma tante là-dedans ? »

Harry soupira profondément et se gratta le front dans une vieille manie qu'il avait cru avoir perdue. « Ah non, pour une fois on ne parle pas d'elle. Elle doit se sentir vexée depuis sa cellule. Bellatrix a toujours aimé être sur le devant de la scène. »

« Tout le monde te détestait Malefoy » annonça soudain Harry en continuant de se passer une main rugueuse sur sa cicatrice. « Tu n'aimais personne et personne ne t'aimait alors pourquoi tu es revenu ? Ça a du être une délivrance la mort pour toi, non ? Rogue a dit que tu ne venais pas pour moi mais pour reprendre ta liberté et tout le monde dit que dans la mort, on retrouve notre liberté – alors est-ce que c'était ça que tu voulais en vérité ? » insista Harry d'un ton qui frisait l'hystérie, frottant son front comme un damné. « Mourir pour être libre, venir vers moi parce que tu savais que tu allais mourir et donc être libre à nouveau, comme avant la guerre. Bordel, Malefoy, pourquoi tu es encore là ? Ta liberté dans la mort ne te convient pas ? »

« C'est hallucinant Potter » répondit Malefoy d'un ton tranquille après un long moment de silence. Il avait le regard plongé dans le journal et Harry regardait désormais ses propres pieds qui dépassaient du plaid qui le recouvrait. « Comment tu fais pour parler autant sans reprendre ta respiration ? Granger a déteint sur toi, crois moi. »

.

« Vous oubliez des choses, Potter ? »

« Je ne crois pas. Des détails sans importance. »

« Pensez-vous que des souvenirs entiers puissent disparaître de votre mémoire ? »

« Non. Juste des choses sans importance. »

« Comme quoi ? » insista Rogue.

Harry haussa les épaules. « Vous pensez que je perds la mémoire ? » interrogea-t-il, curieux.

« Certains sortilèges de magie noire ont des effets secondaires et retardataires. Même si la guerre est terminée depuis des années, Merlin seul sait quelle crasse vous avez reçue. »

C'était amusant que Rogue parle de crasse, songea Harry en regardant ses cheveux. Il discerna un peu de gris argenté sur le sommet de son crâne. Cette découverte le troubla – Rogue vieillissait, un jour il serait vieux comme Dumbledore.

« Dites moi, Potter » reprit Rogue d'une voix lente et Harry revint difficilement au moment présent. Rogue le dévisagea un instant, visiblement conscient de l'absence momentanée de son patient. « Mr Nott a soulevé un point particulièrement intéressant vous concernant. Il a dit que vous faisiez simplement une dépression. »

Harry haussa un sourcil, clairement surpris. « Dans un sens, je dois avouer que c'est un constat tout à fait plausible » poursuivit Rogue. « J'ai beau chercher, je ne trouve strictement rien, Potter – ni trace de potions, ni de sortilèges, mon contact moldu n'a noté aucune incohérence. Et pour être tout à fait sincère, n'importe qui vivant au Square Grimmaur perdrait la tête. »

Le ton abrupt de la voix du vieux professeur arracha un rictus à Harry mais il ne répondit pas, songeant que Rogue n'avait pas terminé. Et effectivement après l'avoir dardé d'un regard sombre, il continua : « Les vieilles demeures sorcières sont ensorcelées, Potter. La plupart sont bâties sur des nœuds de magie. »

« Des quoi ? » interrompit Harry, interloqué.

« Votre ignorance n'a pas fini de m'affliger, me semble-t-il…. » persifla Rogue mais il ne donna aucune explication. « Évidemment, les Black se devaient de construire leur résidence principale sur un nœud de magie – le Square draine la magie de ses occupants. Pourquoi croyez-vous que Black soit devenu »

« Ne parlez pas de Sirius » interrompit sèchement Harry. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard avant que Rogue ne hausse les épaules – ou du moins son épaule gauche.

« Black a été rongé par la magie de cet endroit, la maison l'aurait avalé tout entier »

« Ne parlez pas de Sirius » répéta Harry, les dents serrées. Rogue lui-même avait déclaré qu'on ne parlerait d'aucun mort ici.

« Vous êtes désormais le propriétaire de cette baraque sordide, il me semble parfaitement évident que c'est à votre tour d'être rongé par le Square. Regardez comment a fini Bl »

« Ne parlez pas de lui ! » rugit Harry en bondissant sur ses pieds, frémissant d'indignation. Rogue se tut et l'observa.

« La maison exacerbe vos sentiments, Potter » dit Rogue, impitoyable. « Elle vous vampirise, ce qui explique vos états léthargiques. Quand à vos explosions, mis à part que vous avez hérité du caractère déplorable de votre père, la maison influence clairement leur puissance. »

Harry avait la tête qui bourdonnait. Il ne comprenait pas où Rogue voulait en venir. Ce dernier se leva lentement, avec des grimaces, le corps engourdi, figé presque par le poison.

« Où allez-vous ? » murmura Harry, horrifié.

« Et bien, il me semble que nous avons établi un diagnostic, Potter. La seule raison pour laquelle vous voyez Malefoy, c'est parce que la maison vous a ensorcelé. J'en ai fini avec vous, Potter. Adieu. »

Il se traîna jusqu'à la porte. Harry le suivit du regard, bouleversé de ce brusque abandon. Les yeux fous, il chercha Malefoy mais il n'était pas là, il avait peut-être disparu, non, ou peut-être qu'il allait revenir quand Rogue ne serait plus là.

« Attendez » balbutia Harry.

Rogue se retourna, le visage inexpressif. Harry savait pertinemment que le sien reflétait son angoisse mais à cet instant, il s'en moquait. Il allait rester _seul_.

« Ce n'est pas le bon diagnostic » affirma-t-il en se maîtrisant. « J'habitais déjà ici avec Ginny et Malefoy n'est venu que bien après. »

« Une déception amoureuse peut aussi bien être la cause de votre dépression, Potter. Les morts qui se sont amoncelés sur votre chemin, le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans votre tête, Ginny Weasley qui vous quitte pour » un bref rictus joua sur ses lèvres « Théodore Nott » susurra-t-il. « Weasley qui vous abandonne, votre enfermement dans cette maison, votre échec en tant qu'Auror. Ces facteurs combinés sont probablement la seule cause de votre état. Je vais dire à miss Granger que j'en ai fini avec vous. Adieu Potter. »

.

« Pourquoi tu me détestes, Malefoy ? » souffla Harry.

L'autre ne lui répondit pas et observa la bibliothèque d'un œil critique. « Nott a vraiment une logique tordue. Regarde moi ce foutoir – il a classé les livres n'importe comment. »

« Rogue me déteste à cause de mon père – et de ma mère aussi. Et de Sirius. »

« Bah, Rogue déteste tout le monde, lui-même inclus. »

« Une fois j'ai rêvé que je vivais avec Rogue » raconta distraitement Harry. Il observait les œufs en porcelaine qu'avait probablement collectionnés l'un des Black. « Comme il aimait ma mère, il a voulu s'occuper de moi quand elle est morte. Et quand Sirius est sorti de prison, Rogue lui a dit de venir habiter avec nous et Remus passe nous voir des fois. Rogue est méchant, évidemment mais je l'aime bien quand même parce je sais qu'il fait juste semblant. Et il a une photo de ma mère dans sa poche et pour mes onze ans, il m'a offert une photo de mon père et de ma mère en me disant que c'est la seule représentation de James Potter qu'il tolèrera jamais dans notre maison. » Harry fit une pause. Malefoy lui tournait toujours le dos, s'irritant peu à peu du système de classification de ce demeuré de Nott mais Harry savait qu'il écoutait attentivement. « C'était un beau rêve » souffla-t-il en conclusion.

« Ça me conforte dans l'idée que tu es un grand malade Potter » fit le Serpentard d'une voix égale.

Harry haussa les épaules. « Je veux juste qu'on m'aime Malefoy et qu'on reste avec moi. Je ne veux plus jamais qu'on m'abandonne. »

Malefoy le regarda par-dessus son épaule. Ses yeux gris impassibles se plantèrent dans ceux de Harry et ils se dévisagèrent fixement pendant une éternité. Puis Malefoy laissa échapper un petit rire sarcastique. « Tu n'es pas très exigeant, Potter. »

.

« Pourquoi tu me détestes, Malefoy ? »

« Je ne te déteste pas, Potter. Je t'exècre, t'abhorre, te honnie, te méprise, t'abomine, etc., etc. Je t'aurais bien cité d'autres synonymes mais Nott a eu la bienheureuse idée de faire du rangement comme tu as pu le constater et les dictionnaires sont Merlin sait où. »

.

Harry ne voulait plus rester ici. Hermione n'était pas revenue, Rogue avait disparu et Nott avec lui. Il était seul à nouveau et il détestait ça. Les jours passaient sans qu'il en ait conscience, il faisait gris ou noir et les couleurs n'existaient plus dans cette longue agonie grise. Il contempla le dos de Malefoy, son arrogance qui faisait se hérisser tous les poils de son corps.

« Malefoy ? »

« Mmh. »

« Malefoy » répéta-t-il « on part en vacances ? »

L'autre se crispa. « Quoi ? » grogna-t-il.

« Toi et moi. On part dans les Andes. On prend un sac et on s'en va et on ne revient jamais ici. Et si tu veux après, on partira dans un pays où il n'y a pas de soleil – où il fait nuit tout le temps. »

Malefoy gardait le silence. Harry attendit patiemment. Il songea que c'était finalement une excellente idée. Les gens qu'il aimait et qui l'avaient aimé avaient tous disparu un jour où l'autre. Malefoy était resté – parce qu'il le détestait. Les gens qui détestaient Harry s'étaient toujours plus accrochés à lui que ceux qui l'aimaient.

Il était sûr que Malefoy ne l'abandonnerait jamais – c'est ce qu'il lui avait dit.

« Non Potter » répondit enfin Malefoy d'une voix lente, traînante. « Je ne veux pas partir en vacances avec toi. »

Le souffle de Harry se bloqua dans sa gorge et il fixa à s'en brûler les yeux le dos de Malefoy. Il ravala sa salive, un peu de sa dignité et détourna la tête, la tête bouillonnante de haine.

« T'es un connard, Malefoy. »

« Tu n'es pas mal non plus, Potter » répliqua l'ami imaginaire, narquois.

* * *

Voilà voilà. A dimanche prochain pour le dernier chapitre. Il ne restera que l'épilogue que je pense remanier légèrement d'ici là. J'entends déjà vos hurlements protestataires...

Bonne soirée les gens !


	8. Chapter 8

24/VIII/15

* * *

Dernière ligne droite ! J'imagine que vous avez hâte de connaître le (plus ou moins) fin mot de l'histoire. Je suppose que ça ne plaira pas à tout le monde et que vous serez peut-être déçus. Mais cette fin était inscrite dans ma tête depuis le tout début.

(Pour info : à mes yeux, le lundi et le dimanche se confondent trop, ce sont deux jours affreux qui devraient être éradiquer. Pardon pour le retard.)

Je vous laisse à ce chapitre, on se retrouve en bas.

Et bonne lecture !

* * *

 **L'AMI IMAGINAIRE**

* * *

 **8**

 **.**

Quand Nott entra dans le salon, Potter n'y était pas. Il hésita à fouiller la maison, songea que Potter s'était peut-être traîné jusque dans sa chambre. Il tendit l'oreille. Le silence pesait comme un drap mortuaire sur toute cette damnée baraque. Rogue avait finalement probablement raison : elle drainait toutes les forces maigrichonnes du Survivant, l'abrutissant peu à peu et le plongeant dans son marasme dépressif.

Il allait ressortir quand la pile de journaux et magazines entassés sur la table basse attira son attention. _QuidditchMag_ était toujours dans son emballage, comme tous les autres numéros antérieurs. Les Harpies étaient à l'honneur cette semaine.

 _Ginny Weasley, follement amoureuse d'un prince soudanais_. Et la furie rousse étalait son sourire heureux, ses fossettes de gamine et ses grands yeux bleus sur la couverture. Elle faisait sa coquette, son amoureuse mais Nott voyait bien qu'elle était toujours pareille, toujours à rechercher un truc qu'elle ne trouverait jamais – elle était toujours d'une tristesse insoutenable et son feu qui ne s'éteignait toujours pas la brûlait à l'intérieur.

Nott prit conscience qu'il tenait le magazine entre ses mains. Il le lâcha aussitôt, un rictus aux lèvres. Pauvre Ginny et pauvre Potter et pauvre lui.

Il remonta silencieusement les milles étages branlants de la demeure silencieuse. Le salon de Potter était vide. Le fauteuil avait été légèrement poussé en arrière, le feu mourrait dans le foyer et tous les livres qu'il avait préalablement triés avaient été dérangés et reposés pêle-mêle.

Nott s'approcha de la bibliothèque, songeant que bizarrement, c'était tout à faire le style de Malefoy de foutre une pagaille monstre. Il se rappelait de cette fois à la bibliothèque où ils s'étaient retrouvés pour travailler en groupe. Malefoy cherchait un livre introuvable, le classement de Mrs Pince le rendait fou et il avait fini par agiter furieusement sa baguette et éjecter les grimoires des trois rayons alentours pour les redistribuer selon sa propre logique. Granger avait été jusqu'à se plaindre au directeur pour toute la gêne occasionnée.

Malefoy était vraiment un enfoiré, songea Nott en s'appuyant contre le meuble, ses yeux parcourant le salon déserté. Sans Potter, la pièce semblait presque paisible. Nott s'imagina à nouveau Potter dans son fauteuil et Malefoy à la place qu'il occupait actuellement. Est-ce que Potter et Malefoy discutaient de cette façon, l'un recroquevillé, l'autre droit et debout ?

Ça ne l'étonnait pas spécialement que Malefoy ait choisi de revenir hanter Potter – si c'était bien une question de hantise. Mais ça restait tout à fait dans ses cordes de venir pourrir le Survivant.

Parce qu'après tout, Potter avait entendu le nom de Malefoy pour la première fois dans le hall de Poudlard, avec cette main tendue et ce petit port de tête arrogant. C'était la première chose que Potter avait vu chez Malefoy : sa prétention et sa mesquinerie, avant même son nom et son ascendance, avant même sa maison et ses mille et un défauts.

Mais Nott savait lui, que cette scène dans le hall, ce n'était pas une première fois pour Malefoy. Parce que Malefoy, lui, avait grandi avec le nom de Potter gravé dans les oreilles, avec le récit de ses exploits, avec la haine accompagnatrice d'un tel pedigree. Malefoy avait rêvé d'Harry Potter avant même de pouvoir lui serrer la main. Malefoy avait rêvé de grandeur et d'amitié avec un héros, il avait rêvé de cet enfant avec qui il pourrait partager sa supériorité de garçon bien né et bien aimé. C'était un égal que voulait Malefoy – l'autre côté de la pièce d'or qu'il représentait.

Et Potter avait dénigré tout ça en préférant Ron Weasley, la boue et la rouille du monde sorcier.

Nott soupira et croisa les bras, son regard attentif rivé sur le fauteuil inoccupé. Oui, se répéta-t-il en acquiesçant machinalement, c'était vraiment bien son genre à Drago Malefoy de revenir chercher ce qu'il croyait lui être dû après toutes ces années.

.

Le bois était presque silencieux, songea Harry en fermant les yeux sous la caresse du vent. Quelques oiseaux chantaient et il avait vu deux écureuils valser dans les branches, se poursuivant dans de petits cris aigus. Il se demanda pourquoi il n'était pas venu ici plus tôt. La nature lui offrait un apaisement qu'il recherchait depuis longtemps – et à défaut de vacances, il se contenterait de cet endroit.

Il repensa à la Forêt Interdite et à ses nombreuses excursions – Voldemort et la licorne, la confrontation entre Rogue et Quirell, Ron et Aragog, les dragons du Tournoi, Ombrage et les centaures, les Sombrals.

Il resserra les bras autour de ses jambes et pensa dans un léger sourire qu'il pourrait venir vivre ici, à la façon d'un ermite, coupé du monde et des gens. Il se plairait dans un tel endroit…

« Ils te cherchent partout. »

… Il s'y plairait après s'être débarrassé de Malefoy.

.

Harry devina que Malefoy se tenait tout contre un arbre, adossé sur une épaule, les bras croisés sur la poitrine ou alors les mains dans les poches, l'observant avec flegmatisme. Ça l'irritait tellement qu'il sentit sa gorge se nouer de fureur. C'était impressionnant de constater que la simple présence de Malefoy lui causait de telles émotions.

« La Sang-de-Bourbe est dans tous ses états. Rogue a l'air de s'en foutre royalement mais il est d'une diplomatie délicieuse avec elle. Et Nott a son air de royal imbécile – c'est lui qui les a prévenus, j'ai cru qu'il allait pleurer quand il a lu un de tes magazines. »

Harry détestait ce terme. Sang-de-Bourbe. Des gens étaient morts pour lutter contre ce mot, des gens s'étaient battus et avaient tué. Malefoy le savait, comme il savait quasiment tout de ce qui rendait fou Harry. il serra les poings et inspira discrètement.

« Va les prévenir que je suis là » susurra Harry sans regarder l'autre. Le silence lui répondit et il savoura ce brusque sentiment de pouvoir : Malefoy n'existait pas, Malefoy était mort et personne ne le voyait.

« Il y a un truc que je ne comprends pas » fit lentement la voix de Malefoy. Harry tendit l'oreille malgré lui. « Je sais que tu détestes te dire que je suis imaginaire parce que dans ce cas-là, ça voudrait dire que tu es complètement fou. Mais d'un autre côté, je suppose que ça doit te réjouir non ? que je sois dépendant de ton bon vouloir…. Mmh ? Potter, tu pourrais répondre. »

Harry se contenta de soupirer, cachant son trouble. Lui aussi ne comprenait pas toujours ses propres pensées. Lui aussi avait conscience qu'il tanguait sur un fil et qu'il se rapprochait régulièrement du vide qui finirait par l'engloutir. Il n'était pas totalement fou, n'est-ce pas, pas irrémédiablement en tous les cas.

« Et puis » poursuivit Malefoy de sa voix arrogante, traînante « tu veux me faire disparaître, c'est pour ça que tu remets ta – _santé_ » il mima des guillemets avec ses doigts « entre les mains de Rogue. Mais d'un autre côté, si tu voulais vraiment te débarrasser de moi, tu y mettrais un peu du tien. »

« J'y mets du mien ! » interrompit Harry, brisant son mutisme. Il sut aussitôt que Malefoy arborait une mine victorieuse.

« Pourquoi tu m'appelles alors ? » murmura Malefoy d'un ton presque caressant, d'une cruauté sans égal.

.

Harry se releva lentement, les muscles un peu rouillés, les genoux gémissant. Il avait l'impression d'être un vieillard malhabile. Il fit face à Malefoy qui était effectivement contre un tronc d'arbre, calé sur l'épaule droite, les mains dans les poches. Ce sale type paraissait un peu trop satisfait. Harry lui adressa un regard assassin. Il ne l'appelait pas, se répéta-t-il.

« Ils te cherchent partout » répéta Malefoy en haussant son épaule libre.

Harry songea qu'il n'avait pas vu Hermione depuis le jour où elle lui avait amené Rogue. Elle lui manquait. « Je voulais faire le vide. » Il ne savait plus vraiment comment il était parvenu à arriver là. Il s'était senti bien – et désormais, il avait le sentiment d'être une chose cassée.

« Tu es déjà assez vide comme ça, petit pote Potter. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te manque le plus ? » interrogea Harry, un sourcil haussé. Malefoy le dévisagea sans répondre avant de hausser à nouveau les épaules et de sortir les mains de ses poches.

« Amène toi » dit Malefoy en faisant volt face, l'ignorant avec cette perfection épouvantable qui avait toujours bouleversé Harry.

Ce dernier inspira profondément pour se forcer à se calmer – s'énerver, cela signifiait entrer dans le jeu de Malefoy. Il ne lui ferait pas un tel honneur. « Je ne sais pas ce qui me manquerait le plus à moi » lança-t-il tout de même au dos de Malefoy. Il attendit encore un peu, Malefoy continua de marcher lentement. « Sûrement pas toi, en tout cas » ajouta le Gryffondor. Les épaules de l'ami imaginaire tressaillirent.

Harry fit quelques pas derrière lui, décidé à le sortir de son mutisme, de plus en plus agacé à mesure que les secondes s'égrenaient, malgré toutes ses bonnes résolutions. « Alors Malefoy ? Qu'est-ce qui te manque le plus, maintenant que t'es mort ? Mort et enterré, d'ailleurs. »

Il fut bientôt à deux enjambées de Malefoy et avec irritation, attrapa son épaule pour le forcer à se retourner : « Hé, je te parle, espèce de con ! »

Il vit juste le regard acier de Malefoy brûler d'une rage inouïe avant que son poing ne s'abatte sur son visage. Sous le choc, Harry vacilla, portant la main à sa pommette éclatée. Le visage de Malefoy était animé de cette flamme brûlante qui déformait ses traits, plus livide qu'un mort.

Il assena un deuxième coup de poing sur l'épaule de Harry qui trébucha, incapable de riposter. Malefoy en profita pour se jeter sur lui, dans un hurlement étranglé. Ils tombèrent à terre, la tête de Harry cogna contre une racine, sa vision s'obscurcit et ses mains allèrent naturellement trouver le col de Malefoy pour le forcer à se dégager. Les coups avaient cessé de pleuvoir et dans la brume de son cerveau, Harry sentait juste les poings de Malefoy agripper son propre col pour le secouer et le frapper contre le sol en poussant des cris, en prononçant des mots que Harry ne comprenait pas. Il reconnaissait seulement son nom, craché sur tous les tons.

Le corps de Malefoy pesait lourdement sur celui de Harry qui tenta une nouvelle fois de renverser la tendance en faisant rouler Malefoy. Il n'y arriva pas et bougea violemment les jambes, essayant de déloger Malefoy mais les mains de ce dernier se resserrèrent juste un peu plus.

Et puis, soudain, un sanglot imposa le silence et figea Harry Potter.

.

Drago pleurait, se dit Harry, abasourdi. Il se rendit aussitôt compte qu'il avait employé son prénom seul pour penser à lui et c'était une telle nouveauté, une première – mais après tout Malefoy avait été premier en tout – ce fut un choc si violent que Harry sursauta : ses épaules se soulevèrent. Son cœur tomba bas, tout en bas de son ventre. Malefoy dut penser qu'il cherchait à se débattre, à s'enfuir ou quelque chose comme ça car il resserra son emprise sur ses vêtements comme pour s'accrocher éternellement à Harry.

Confus, Harry songea qu'il ne lui était plus venu à l'esprit qu'il puisse lutter et s'enfuir sans un regard en arrière.

.

A chaque sanglot qui le secouait, le nez de Malefoy effleurait le cou de Harry, ses épaules et à chaque fois, sa peau se hérissait de frémissements et son cœur donnait l'impression de tomber plus bas encore.

Ils n'avaient jamais été si proches l'un de l'autre, même lors de leurs combats dans les couloirs de Poudlard, quand ils rêvaient de s'arracher la gorge, de se crever les yeux, de se percer les entrailles. Toute leur violence venait de fondre.

.

Et Malefoy pleurait, pleurait, pleurait contre lui et ça lui brûlait l'âme, à Harry, ça lui arrachait toutes ses certitudes.

Il comprenait tout ce qui ne s'était jamais dit, tous leurs silences, leurs regards, la perpétuelle présence de Malefoy. Parce qu'en fait, Malefoy était juste un type mort, qui était seul au monde, qui avait peur d'être seul, peur du noir et du froid et du silence et qu'il ne survivait que parce qu'un petit garçon qui avait vécu dans le placard sous l'escalier, avait toujours eu trop d'imagination et rêvé d'avoir un ami. Et le garçon du placard avait peur d'être seul lui aussi, peur de tout oublier, peur d'avoir froid et de ne plus jamais parler, peur de l'abandon – on l'avait abandonné un nombre incalculable de fois, après tout.

Malefoy avait été là, toujours, toujours, blotti contre son ombre et quand il avait dû partir, il avait cherché le moyen de revenir malgré tout, fidèle à son poste d'ombre sentinelle et il était là, à nouveau, à pleurer contre Harry, à pleurer parce qu'il était fou d'épouvante.

.

Hésitant, les bras de Harry se refermèrent dans le dos de Malefoy dont les larmoiements lui déchiraient le cœur et dont les dernières défenses venaient de s'effondrer.

Il se rappela qu'il lui avait demandé un nombre incalculable de fois pourquoi il le détestait. Et une seule fois, Malefoy avait gardé le silence plutôt que de l'assommer de sa science des mots et il lui avait seulement jeté ce regard, ce regard à la fois railleur et terrible. Et tandis que les mains de Harry accrochaient à leur tour les vêtements de Malefoy dont les larmes ruisselaient sur les joues de Harry, celui-ci comprit dans un éclair de pure lucidité qu'il le détestait parce que lui était vivant.

Qu'est-ce qui te manque le plus, Malefoy ? Être vivant. Être vivant. _Être vivant_.

Finalement il n'y avait jamais eu d'enfant jumeau dans le placard.

.

En écoutant ces sanglots qui bouleversaient tout – Malefoy avait toujours été un sale petit tricheur manipulateur de toute façon, il ne respectait aucune règle –, en sentant les soubresauts du corps de Malefoy contre son corps à lui, Harry songea que désormais tout irait bien.

Il referma d'avantage ses bras sur le corps tremblants de son ami imaginaire et cala doucement la joue contre celle de Malefoy.

« On va rentrer, Malefoy » murmura Harry sans s'en rendre compte. « On va rentrer et on va toujours rester ensemble, toi et moi, Malefoy, comme une pièce, on n'ira jamais nulle part, l'un sans l'autre. On va rentrer » répéta-t-il dans une litanie sans fin.

.

Harry avait des souvenirs confus de la guerre. Il n'allait que rarement sur le terrain, les membres influents de l'Ordre voulant à tout prix préserver à la fois sa vie et son innocence. Ils avaient échoué en très grande partie.

Hermione au contraire, allait et venait, tournoyait autour de lui comme un satellite fidèle et inébranlable. Parfois elle rentrait le soir, ivre de fatigue et de sanglots et elle se terrait contre Harry qui alors l'enfermait dans le carcan de ses bras. Il n'avait jamais demandé ce qu'elle avait vu.

Ron ne rentrait que peu au QG. Lorsqu'il avait un moment de répit, il le passait plutôt au Terrier avec les membres de sa famille et Hermione l'y rejoignait pour une nuit avant de revenir s'affairer auprès de Harry.

A la fin de la guerre, après cette grande bataille qui avait vu la défaite et la mort de Voldemort, Harry avait entendu toute sorte de chose qu'il avait inconsciemment ignoré pendant la guerre. Il avait entendu des noms amis associés à des crimes abominables. Il avait entendu la liste interminable des victimes, celle plus courte des condamnés à Azkaban. Il avait entendu la description des tortures, il avait entendu les hurlements de détresse et de souffrance, les gémissements violents et les silences mortuaires.

Et il avait décidé de tout oublier – de tout effacer – de n'être plus que Harry avec Ron et Hermione. Hélas, il n'y était jamais parvenu.

.

La porte du grand salon était entrouverte, Harry y discernait une lumière vive qui ne pouvait être que le résultat d'un sort d'Hermione. Malefoy avait dit qu'ils étaient tous inquiets au Square, qu'ils l'avaient cherché partout – il avait disparu depuis le matin. Le survivant n'avait pas particulièrement envie de se mesurer à sa meilleure amie mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Il ouvrit la porte. Le visage défait et anxieux de Hermione le frappa d'abord. Elle était assise dans le canapé, ses jambes agitées de soubresauts qu'elle ne parvenait pas à arrêter. Elle se redressa tout à fait en le voyant et émit un drôle de bruit, à mi chemin entre le sanglot et le rire soulagé.

Devant la cheminée allumée, se tenait une ombre immense, dos à la porte et les cheveux plus rouges qu'un souaffle. 1

Lorsque Ron se retourna pour faire face à Harry, le temps s'arrêta.

.

« T'étais où ? » interrogea Ron d'une voix rauque. Sa main était posée sur le manteau de la cheminée, bien à plat et quand il pivota, elle se serra et ce poing formé attira immédiatement l'œil de Harry.

« Dehors » biaisa-t-il, en clignant des yeux plusieurs fois d'affilée.

« J'étais folle d'inquiétude, Harry ! » réussit à articuler Hermione sans toutefois se lever. Elle paraissait à bout de force et Harry se sentit un bref instant navré de lui faire subir tout ça.

« Je sais » murmura-t-il et avant de prendre conscience du sens de ses paroles, Ron avait réagi en se redressant tout à fait, prenant ainsi plusieurs centimètres de plus.

« Tu le sais ? » répéta Ron. « Tu le sais mais tu n'arrives que maintenant ? Comment tu l'as su, d'ailleurs ? »

Harry échangea un regard avec Hermione avant de retourner toute son attention à son meilleur ami. Il sut en voyant cette contraction à sa mâchoire que Hermione avait tout raconté à Ron, qu'elle avait peut-être pensé qu'il serait le seul à pouvoir ramener Harry, à lui faire entendre raison, elle qui avait échoué pendant des mois et des mois.

« C'est Malefoy qui me l'a dit. »

Ron esquissa un rictus qui crispa tout le bas de son visage. Hermione tourna brièvement la tête vers lui, nerveuse.

« Ah ouais. J'ai entendu parler de ça. Pas de chance hein. Se faire hanter par Malefoy. » Ron plissa les yeux comme pour leur montrer qu'il souriait. « Ça pourrait être pire, ça pourrait être – ce chiant de-de Cormac MacLaggen hein. »

Les lèvres d'Hermione s'étirèrent en un pâle et tremblant sourire. Harry ne broncha pas. Il repensa à Malefoy et son ventre se serra férocement. Il songea aussi à son monde envahi par Rogue et Nott – par Narcissa Malefoy et même Parkinson, cette sauvage qui avait tenté de lui faire sauter un œil.

Ron, soudain, lui manqua plus que tout au monde.

.

« C'est Nott qui a tué Malefoy. »

Ron fronça les sourcils, il ressemblait à un ours immense. « Je sais » lâcha-t-il et les yeux de Harry sortirent de leurs orbites.

« Q-quoi ? » murmura-t-il, son ventre troué quelque part en bas.

« J'ai dit : je sais » répéta Ron, la mine toujours bourrue. « J'étais là quand Malefoy s'est fait abattre. »

Harry avait la gorge sèche. Il chercha le regard d'Hermione mais ne le trouva pas – elle regardait ailleurs, les yeux brillants.

« Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ? » interrogea faiblement Harry. Ron lui jeta un regard noir.

« Je l'ai fait. Le jour même. Je t'ai dit que j'avais vu Malefoy se faire tuer – j'étais avec une petite équipe d'éclaireurs à Newham. On a vu un type se diriger vers nous, alors on lui a dit de s'arrêter mais ce con continuait de marcher tranquillement. Et puis, un Mangemort a transplané dans son dos, a visé le type et l'a tué. C'était Malefoy – le mec mort. »

Harry ne s'en souvenait pas. Il ne se souvenait de rien.

« T'étais occupé, t'étais avec Kingsley, alors je t'ai juste dit, Malefoy est mort, on a arrêté un Mangemort, c'est Nott, c'est lui qui vient de tuer Malefoy, on va l'interroger et tu as dit, vas-y, fais-le et je suis sorti. On a interrogé Nott, il n'a jamais dit pourquoi il avait tué Malefoy mais comme Malefoy était un Mangemort, ça ne nous a pas posé de problèmes de conscience. On a enfermé Nott jusqu'à la fin de la guerre et à ce moment-là, il a pris un avocat pour être innocenté. »

Harry se rappelait avoir appris la mort de Malefoy après la guerre – il s'était étonné de ne le trouver nulle part dans le camp des perdants et un Mangemort lui avait dit que Malefoy était mort cinq mois plus tôt.

« Vous auriez dû me le dire » souffla Harry.

« Ça n'a aucune espèce d'importance Harry. Est-ce que tu te soucies de savoir qui a expédié Rosier, Lockwood, Wilkes et tous ces autres tarés du sang en enfer ? Malefoy n'était qu'un Mangemort et il a bien cherché ce qui lui est arrivé. »

Hermione se mordillait les lèvres, le regard rivé sur Harry. « Ron » murmura-t-elle comme pour le prévenir.

« Tu peux me croire, Harry, la seule chose que je regrette, c'est de ne pas l'avoir moi-même tué quand je l'avais sous ma baguette. » La voix de Ron avait gonflé. Finalement, la guerre était encore trop proche.

« Ron » répéta Hermione.

« J'avais besoin de lui » coupa Harry et sa déclaration jeta un froid dans la pièce. Ron cessa de faire semblant de s'amuser et son visage s'assombrit, devenant quasiment menaçant. Il fit un pas en avant, se détachant de la cheminée et Hermione se leva presque simultanément, l'air inquiète.

« Quoi ? » gronda Ron d'un ton bas.

Harry chercha vainement ses mots mais il était si épuisé, si déconnecté de ce monde qui continuait d'avancer sans lui qu'il haussa simplement les épaules. Comment expliquer à Ron que Malefoy l'avait stimulé toute sa vie, le forçant sans cesse à se surpasser afin de le dépasser lui – que Malefoy avait tout bonnement était la personne à mieux le comprendre, à voir au travers de lui et à le détester de la plus intime des façons. Malefoy n'avait jamais vu de héros chez Harry Potter et il était bien le seul à l'avoir percé à jour. Rogue avait dit que Voldemort avait été jaloux de l'attention que Malefoy et Potter s'étaient toujours portée.

Malefoy avait été un poison incurable dans sa vie mais Harry savait qu'il aurait été tout autre chose s'il n'avait pas eu Malefoy pour antithèse.

Le geste indifférent de Harry mit le feu aux poudres et Ron, dans toute son impulsivité légendaire, marcha droit sur lui et le saisit sans douceur par les épaules. « Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? » demanda-t-il toujours de cette voix basse et effrayante. Ses oreilles étaient écarlates, Harry se fit la réflexion que ça faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas vu cette teinte délicate.

Lorsqu'il croisa le regard vide, bancal de la marionnette que paraissait être devenu Harry Potter, Ron sentit une explosion de sentiments dans son ventre et avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, il agita le corps mou de son meilleur ami.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que nous ?! HEIN ?! POURQUOI LUI ?! Pourquoi est-ce que d'entre tous tes morts, il faut que ce soit ce connard que tu vois ? » Ron le secouait dans tous les sens. « Pourquoi ce n'est pas Diggory, hein ? Ou Sirius ou Remus ou n'importe lequel de TES AMIS ? Des gens qui ont compté pour toi !? » Hermione lui hurlait de se calmer, ses cris semblaient redoubler la rage de Ron. Harry tentait de s'échapper mais son ami faisait une tête de plus que lui et il n'avait pas sa constitution fragile.

« QU'EST-CE QU'IL A DE PLUS QUE NOUS ?! » hurla encore Ron.

« LUI VIENT ICI ! » répondit Harry dans un cri et avec une violence insoupçonnable, il se dégagea de l'emprise de Ron, le souffle saccadé.

Ron le dévisagea, les bras ballants, complètement perdu et pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée de Ron, Harry eut l'impression d'avoir son plus vieil ami face à lui. Il respirait fort, essoufflé et Hermione s'était enfin calmée, bien que ses pleurs déchirent encore le silence pesant.

.

« Lui, il vient me voir, Ron. C'est Malefoy, c'est Malefoy oui, mais Malefoy ne m'a jamais abandonné. Jamais jamais jamais. Bordel, Ron, c'était mon ombre, c'était ma putain d'ombre, sa haine était la seule chose stable dans ma vie et s'il n'avait dû me rester plus que lui, alors j'aurais accepté de voir tous les autres mourir. Malefoy a été le premier – partout, Ron et avant toi. Je le cherchais partout et toujours, parce que c'était Malefoy, il devait être là. Alors, Ron, peut-être qu'il est mort, peut-être que je suis fou mais je le vois et j'ai besoin de lui parce que je suis un putain de survivant qui peine à survivre, parce que tu m'as abandonné et que je t'aimais vieux et je t'aime toujours, comme Hermione, vous êtes deux piliers dans ma vie. Mais il y a Malefoy. Et il est là. Et il sera toujours là. »

.

« Ce qu'il a de plus que vous ? L'éternité. »

.

la haine de Malefoy avait été la seule chose intacte, la seule chose véritable dans toute cette histoire de fous – Ron l'avait aimé, jalousé, détesté, envié, Ron avait été une girouette sentimentale et malgré tout, Harry n'avait jamais douté de lui. Mais c'était différent de Malefoy. Malefoy le détestait, c'était tout ce qu'il y avait à voir et à comprendre et à savoir – cela importait d'une façon primordiale.

La lèvre de Ron tremblait. Hermione répéta plusieurs fois « Harry » à travers ses reniflements mais Harry n'avait d'yeux que pour Ron. Il n'avait jamais vu les tâches de rousseurs de son meilleur ami ressortir avec une telle force sur son visage livide. Ron aurait pu être foudroyé par la mort qu'il n'aurait pas été plus pâle.

Harry était certain que Malefoy était derrière la porte et qu'il les écoutait se déchirer avec satisfaction. Cette idée le fit enrager et il fut à deux doigts de se ruer sur la porte pour faire sortir cette fouine de sa cachette.

Harry le haïssait – parce qu'il était ce putain d'ami imaginaire qui foutait tout en l'air. Mais parce qu'il était cet ami imaginaire, Harry avait un besoin viscéral de sa présence. Potter et Malefoy, Malefoy et Potter. Il y avait eu Harry, Ron et Hermione mais le Harry et Hermione sans Ron ne pourrait jamais marcher, c'était voué à l'échec, car désormais il y avait le Ron et Hermione et Harry en arrière.

.

« Tu n'es pas fou » balbutia Hermione. « Tu n'es pas fou, Harry, Rogue va trouver une solution…. »

« Tais toi, Hermione ! » cracha Ron sans la regarder. « A t'entendre, on ne dirait pas que tu veuilles vraiment te débarrasser de Malefoy » ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Harry. Celui-ci ne répondit pas. « Regarde ce que tu nous fais avec tes conneries » continua Ron. « Regarde l'état d'Hermione. Bordel, tu dis nous aimer mais c'est tout le contraire ! Si tu nous aimais vraiment, tu n'imposerais pas tout ça à Hermione »

« R-Ron » souffla Hermione, les yeux exorbités.

« Est-ce que tu veux que Malefoy s'en aille ? » demanda Ron à son ami, en ignorant la jeune femme. « Rogue aurait déjà dû trouver la solution si c'était médical ou, ou dû à un sort. Il n'y a rien. Il n'y a rien à part toi qui répètes que Malefoy est toute ta vie et que tu aimes le haïr. Alors, Harry, est-ce que tu veux te débarrasser de ton _ami imaginaire_ ? »

Ron parlait d'une voix calme, posée. Durant cette accalmie, Harry pensa à tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec ces deux personnes. Il se souvint de son enfance misérable à Privet Drive, cette enfance sans amour qui avait connu sa fin avec la rencontre de Ron et Hermione.

Son œil fut attiré par un reflet jaune sur la cheminée. C'était son vieux gallion de l'AD qu'Hermione avait retrouvé et mis en évidence afin de le faire sortir de son apathie. Le gallion brillait presque et Harry se demanda comment Ron et Hermione faisaient pour ne pas cligner des yeux devant l'intensité de la lumière qu'il dégageait.

 _Les deux faces d'une même pièce._

« Non » avoua-t-il d'une petite voix. « J'ai besoin de Malefoy. »

.

Alors, tout se passa très vite.

.

D'abord il y eut un silence, un silence étouffant, assourdissant, cristallisant pendant lequel Harry eut conscience de tout ce qu'il se passait dans son corps – les battements de son cœur, la circulation sanguine dans ses veines, son souffle qui soulevait sa poitrine et faisait danser ses cheveux devant ses yeux. Et puis dans la maison, elle-même : les craquements des planchers, les branches sur les carreaux à l'étage, les grattements des souris dans les murs, les crépitements des flammes et toute cette vieille baraque à l'agonie qui gémissait, toute cette mort grise qui l'appelait et qui se nourrissait de lui.

Harry avait les yeux rivés sur Ron, Ron figé dans un immobilisme inquiétant. Ses yeux assombris scrutaient celui qui avait été son meilleur ami et qu'il ne reconnaissait pas, celui qui prêtait allégeance à Malefoy, Drago Malefoy, le type qui était mort des années plus tôt et qui avait juré leur perte en choisissant de baiser les robes de Voldemort.

Hermione était à la troisième pointe du triangle – elle ne respirait plus, elle se répétait, il a besoin de Malefoy, il a besoin de Malefoy, et nous alors, et nous, on t'aime nous. Elle avait été d'une fidélité inflexible, toutes ces années, reportant sur Harry un amour exclusif. La trahison lui entaillait le cœur de la pire des façons.

Harry comprit alors le gouffre qu'il venait de creuser entre lui et eux, cet abysse béant impossible à refermer, cette rupture frappante qui leur arrachait le cœur à tous les trois. Il fut sur le point de s'excuser, de sourire, de se rétracter car après tout, Ron avait été là des années, à le soutenir alors que Malefoy avait passé toute son existence à le noyer, à l'écraser, à l'enfoncer plus bas que terre. Mais il y eut cet éclat dans les yeux de Ron – cet éclat là qui fit hésiter Harry, un instant de trop.

Ce fut trop tard.

.

Ron plongea sa main dans sa poche, en ressortit sa baguette une fraction de seconde plus tard. Hermione hurla, les mains sur les joues, les yeux immenses d'effroi. Harry ne pensa même pas à esquisser un geste, lui le survivant que personne ne menaçait jamais.

Il pensa, mourir de la main de son meilleur ami, c'est vraiment trop con – lui qui avait eu plus d'ennemis mortels que tous les sorciers réunis – c'était vraiment la faute à pas de chance.

Ron avait le visage rouge, tout le corps gonflé et il rugit son sort, fit trembler la maison sur ses fondations, fit pleurer Hermione et fit s'écrouler Harry.

.

« _OUBLIETTES_ ! »

.

* * *

Hum... Tadam ?

Comme je l'ai noté plus haut, le sortilège d'Amnésie était à mes yeux le point final nécessaire à cette histoire. A la minute où j'ai réfléchi à la trame de L'ami imaginaire, cette fin m'est apparue (l'épilogue est venu plus tard donc bon, tout n'est pas perdu).

Je sais que beaucoup ne vont pas aimer cette fin, ou le simple fait que finalement il n'y a pas de réelle explication. Chacun dans cette fic a sa propre idée sur la question : Rogue est d'avis que la maison est responsable, Nott accepte plus ou moins l'idée que Malefoy puisse être revenu, Hermione souhaite de toutes ses forces qu'il ne soit pas fou, Pansy et Narcissa sont au contraire intimement persuadées qu'il l'est et Ron, et bien, au moins, sa méthode est radicale.

Je sais aussi que dans ce chapitre, on puisse penser à une relation amoureuse entre Harry et Malefoy. Je ne l'ai pas forcément écrit de cette manière (en fait, mon idée de base a beaucoup varié au cours des années), donc vous êtes libres d'y voir un slash ou bien une simple relation parfaitement intempestive et néanmoins indispensable pour tous les deux. Mélange de haine et d'amitié, je ne sais pas exactement ce que vous lisez entre les lignes.

Voilà. Ce chapitre est ouvert à toutes vos critiques. J'ai hâte de connaître vos avis et surtout de savoir si vous vous attendiez à un tel cliffhanger !

L'épilogue sera rapidement mis en ligne (si ce n'est pas ce weekend, ce sera le suivant car j'ai deux-trois ajustements à faire) et clôturera dignement (je plaisante, vous commencez à me connaître) cette fic.

Des bisous !

* * *

(J'aimerais juste préciser qu'ici, Ron n'est pas un méchant (oui je défends Ronald Weasley, il m'aura fallu le temps). Okay, le type a jeté un sortilège à son meilleur pote mais il n'y a là-dedans ni lâcheté, ni cruauté ni même stupidité. C'est juste un mec qui a perdu son meilleur ami de la pire des manières : Harry n'est pas mort mais il n'est plus vraiment là, trop occupé à côtoyer des morts/fantômes/hallucinations, bref, un ami imaginaire.)


	9. Epilogue

07/X/15

* * *

Coucou les enfants ! Je sais que j'avais dit "ce week-end ou le suivant" et que plus d'un mois a passé. Mais j'ai vraiment un problème de temps qui passe et de jours (genre lundi, au téléphone : "t'as passé une bonne journée ?" "Ouais, comme un dimanche !" "... On est dimanche ?" "... Non, Margaux, on est lundi... Mais, un lundi comme un dimanche quoi.")

Oui. La vie est dure.

J'ai eu ma rentrée en M2 éditions (ENFIN) et je pense que cette année va être parfaite. Je me suis fait un énorme cadeau (un macbook pro que j'espère, vu le prix exorbitant, garder jusqu'à ma mort, dans le cas contraire, j'intente un procès à Apple). Mes voisins ont un chat et du coup, il vient se frotter à mes jambes quand je rentre du badminton le soir (oui, je fais du SPORT pour de vrai). J'ai perdu mes robots parentaux, je dois tout réapprendre par moi-même. Je n'ai pas beaucoup été au cinéma mais je poursuis le visionnage de séries (en plus je viens de voir que maintenant les codes orange sont limités - cela a pourri mon mardi). J'aime Neil Gaiman d'amour sincère. Je vais devoir ressortir bottes et collants et j'ai donc très envie de pleurer, par principe. J'ai un store sur mon velux, la nuit et l'obscurité m'appartiennent donc (et les vraies grass mat).

En ce qui concerne L'ami imaginaire, un seul mot : MERCI. Vous êtes adorables et je vous aime d'amour sincère, vous aussi. Je suis heureuse que les avis aient été aussi variés quant au dernier chapitre.

Je vous laisse à cet épilogue. Je vous retrouve en bas, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **L'ami imaginaire**

* * *

Epilogue

.

« Quel est votre dernier souvenir ? »

« C'est vert. »

« Mais encore ? Vous rappelez-vous de Poudlard ? De votre tante ? »

« Je déteste le placard, je veux pas y retourner. »

« Vous vous rappelez d'un placard ? Quoi d'autres ? »

« Je sais pas. Des choses. Je peux aller voir Hermione maintenant ? »

« Oui... oui. Allez-y, Mr Potter. »

« Vous êtes gentil pour un docteur mais j'aime pas l'hôpital alors je reviendrai pas. »

.

L'insecte monta tout en haut du brin d'herbe, ignorant des yeux qui l'observaient avec attention. Il se frotta les pattes, émit un grésillement qui fit sourire le garçon, allongé dans l'herbe, fasciné par les sons et les couleurs qui s'offraient à lui.

Il entendit « Harry ! Harry, viens s'il te plaît ! » et après un temps infini, se rappela que c'était ainsi qu'il s'appelait. Il leva les yeux vers la maison qui se dressait en amont à quelques mètres à peine.

La femme lui souriait et agitait le bras, lumineuse, plus belle qu'une maman. Harry bondit sur ses pieds, trébucha un peu et courut à toute vitesse. Il percuta la femme qui serait tombée s'il ne l'avait pas enlacée si férocement.

Elle se figea un instant avant de refermer les bras sur lui. Il la relâcha doucement, craignant sans cesse qu'elle disparaisse dans une explosion de fumée.

« Viens Harry » dit Hermione en lui prenant la main. « Quelqu'un veut te parler. »

.

L'homme avait un nez crochu, des cheveux gras et un regard froid et méchant. Harry plissa les yeux et croisa les bras. L'autre le scrutait avec un dédain qui n'était pas sans exaspérer le jeune Harry Potter.

« Vous pouvez sortir, miss Granger » annonça-t-il d'un ton brutal. Harry se rapprocha automatiquement d'Hermione en lançant un regard de défi à cet homme. Ce dernier ricana,mauvais. « Même sans aucun souvenir, vous demeurez le même insupportable et insolent garçon, Potter. » Le garçon ne réagit pas.

« Vous dites qu'un _oubliette_ est responsable de cela ? » continua ce sale type à l'attention d'Hermione. Elle hocha aussitôt la tête. « Qu'est-ce que ce foutu Weasley a dans le crâne » grogna-t-il, méprisant.

« C'était un accident ! » s'exclama Harry.

L'homme sembla prêt à lâcher une réplique cinglante mais il croisa le regard d'Hermione.

« J'en suis sûr » susurra-t-il en découvrant ses dents. Il dévisagea encore Harry Potter avant de reporter son attention sur Hermione. « Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas au Square ? »

« C'est quoi le Square ? » interrogea Harry en posant ses yeux verts sur Hermione.

« C'est la maison où tu habitais avant, Harry. »

« Pourquoi j'y habite plus ? »

« Ne posez pas de question, Potter » interrompit l'homme.

« Vous êtes qui, vous ? » fit grossièrement Harry en retour.

« Je suis le professeur Rogue » claqua-t-il en le fusillant du regard. Le garçon agrandit les yeux et broya la main d'Hermione.

« Je veux pas aller dans un hôpital, Hermione » murmura-t-il, terrifié.

« Le professeur Rogue travaille dans une école » rassura la jeune femme. « Je t'en ai parlé, tu te rappelles, l'école de Poudlard, c'est là où nous nous sommes rencontrés. »

« Avec le troll ! » s'exclama Harry, ravi. Elle acquiesça en souriant.

.

Il se rappelait qu'il s'appelait Harry Potter, qu'il vivait chez son oncle Vernon et sa tante Pétunia et son cousin Dudley, au 4, Privet Drive. Tante Pétunia l'avait forcé à apprendre par cœur le numéro de téléphone au cas où il se perdrait. Mais Harry pensait que Vernon et Dudley seraient heureux s'il se perdait. Il avait quand même appris par cœur le numéro et des fois il le récitait quand il était seul dans la cour de l'école.

Sa maîtresse était assez gentille, pourtant elle le grondait quand il regardait trop longtemps par la fenêtre. Il n'avait pas d'ami mais ce n'était pas très grave car ils n'auraient pas eu assez de place pour jouer dans le placard sous l'escalier. Harry savait faire la cuisine et le ménage et même du jardinage alors que Dudley se laissait juste tomber dans le canapé pour regarder la télé.

Il allait bientôt avoir onze, mais il n'aurait pas de cadeau. Son père et sa mère étaient morts dans un accident de voiture quand il était bébé et c'était pour ça qu'il avait une cicatrice sur le front.

Mais en vérité, Hermione lui avait dit que c'était un mensonge. Hermione, c'était la jeune femme qui s'occupait de lui. Il s'était réveillé à l'hôpital et elle lui tenait la main. Il avait eu peur, il voulait voir sa tante, même si Pétunia ne lui aurait pas tenu la main. Mais Hermione lui avait raconté qu'il avait eu un accident assez grave mais qu'il allait bien maintenant.

Elle s'appelait Hermione Granger et elle était sa meilleure amie pour la vie.

Il ne se rappelait pas qu'ils étaient amis mais il y avait quelque chose chez Hermione qui lui disait qu'elle ne mentait pas. Hermione c'était mieux qu'une meilleure amie, c'était une sœur, une confidente, une maman qui s'occupait très bien de lui, qui le bordait dans un vrai lit, dans une vraie chambre et qui lui racontait des histoires le soir. Elle lui faisait du chocolat chaud le matin et après ils se baladaient toute l'après midi dans la campagne sous le soleil.

Tous les deux vivaient dans une petite maison près d'un bois. Hermione disait que c'était la deuxième maison de l'un de leurs amis mais Harry avait oublié qui. En vrai, Hermione vivait avec Ron mais Ron était en voyage et comme Harry avait eu un accident, Hermione voulait s'occupait de lui – et elle le faisait très bien.

A l'hôpital, Hermione avait raconté qu'ils étaient des sorciers et elle avait fait de la magie avec sa baguette. Harry croyait qu'il avait eu un accident de voiture comme son père et sa mère, mais il se trompait. Hermione expliqua que c'était un accident de magie – ils jouaient avec Ron, le meilleur ami de Harry pour la vie et Ron avait visé Harry sans faire exprès. Un sort d'oubli, c'était, voilà pourquoi Harry avait oublié Poudlard et la guerre et Hermione et Ron. Mais Hermione disait que ce n'était pas grave, que ça reviendrait petit à petit, c'est pour ça qu'elle lui racontait plein d'histoires où il était un héros et qu'il montait sur le dos des centaures, des dragons et des chevaux volants.

Harry était heureux quand le soir, il pouvait se blottir contre Hermione et ramener ses grandes jambes contre lui.

.

Des fois, Harry avait hâte que tout revienne. Quand il s'endormait le soir, il se disait, demain matin, j'aurais retrouvé la mémoire, mais le matin, il était toujours confus et il avait toujours dix ans.

Un jour, Harry vit Hermione agenouillée devant la cheminée. Elle parlait avec quelqu'un et même si Harry savait que c'était normal, ça lui fit tout drôle.

« Il va mieux. Ne t'inquiète pas. Non, il ne se rappelle pas ces dix dernières années. Rogue a dit qu'il tenterait de trouver un remède mais d'après lui, les effets sont irréversibles. Comme Lockart, oui. Non, Ron, je »

« C'est Ron ? » interrompit Harry en dévalant les dernières marches à tout vitesse. Hermione sursauta et se releva vivement. Dans son dos, les flammes vertes redevinrent jaunes – elle lui adressa un sourire bancal auquel il répondit par une moue déçue quand il vit que Ron était parti.

« C'est comme le téléphone, Harry, ça coûte cher d'appeler de très loin » expliqua Hermione en venant l'embrasser sur la joue. Harry ravala sa déception et la suivit dans la cuisine.

« Je peux prendre un bain après ? » demanda-t-il en songeant à toute la mousse que Hermione mettrait grâce à la magie.

« Oui, bien sûr. »

.

Des semaines passèrent. Harry adorait la campagne et les jeux qu'il partageait avec Hermione. Parfois, elle semblait épuisée alors il lui disait de s'allonger dans l'herbe et il jouait avec ses cheveux ou traçait des signes sur son visage à l'aide de ses doigts.

Hermione était belle. Sous le soleil, elle resplendissait, Harry pouvait passer des heures à la regarder en silence. Ensuite, il s'allongeait à côté d'elle, se serrait contre elle et surtout, serrait les yeux.

.

« L'été se termine, Harry » murmura Hermione. Il ne répondit pas. Elle caressait son dos doucement pour l'apaiser. Il avait fait un cauchemar, tout était vert et argenté et ça lui avait fait peur. « Je vais bientôt retourner au travail. Je ne pourrais plus bien m'occuper de toi. »

« Je m'occuperai de moi tout seul, Hermione. Je sais faire à manger et le ménage et le jardinage. On ira faire des courses le samedi et après on ira au zoo, d'accord ? »

Elle sourit distraitement et observa le profil de son meilleur ami. Il regardait par la fenêtre les arbres ployer sous le vent violent de septembre.

« Je sais, Harry, tu peux tout faire. Mais tu es encore un petit garçon. »

« Non » se hérissa-t-il, en fronçant les sourcils. « Non, je suis très grand maintenant. »

« Oui, tu es grand mais dans ta tête, tu es encore un petit garçon. Il faut qu'un adulte s'occupe de toi. »

« Je veux pas aller à l'hôpital, Hermione » supplia-t-il à mi-voix. Elle ne répondit pas. Il tourna la tête vers elle. Hermione avait des cernes immenses sous les yeux et un regard triste qui effraya Harry.

« S'il te plaît, Hermione, ne me laisse pas tout seul dans un hôpital, j'ai peur de l'hôpital, je veux rester avec toi pour toujours. »

Il avait envie de pleurer – Hermione, elle, pleura. Elle pleura silencieusement et ses larmes s'écrasèrent sur le bras de Harry.

.

Hermione dut presque le traîner de force jusqu'à la porte du 4, Privet Drive. Elle le cajola, lui offrit sourires et friandises mais rien n'apaisa la terreur sourde qui grandissait dans le ventre de Harry. Il se rappelait confusément que cette femme avait été horrible avec lui et il y avait l'endroit obscur et poussiéreux dans lequel il avait dormi.

Oui, le 4, Privet Drive était le dernier endroit dans lequel il désirait se rendre. Il pila encore un peu et Hermione, exténuée, fit volte face. « Harry » soupira-t-elle en avisant son regard belliqueux et buté.

« J'irai pas. » Il ne voulait pas aller au 4, Privet Drive, ni à l'hôpital, il voulait rester avec Hermione pour toujours.

« Harry » répéta Hermione d'une voix douce. Harry porta sur elle un regard troublé. Elle avait une façon de prononcer son nom qui le bouleversait, un regard tendre. Il se rappelait combien il aimait cette femme – il avait simplement oublié pourquoi. « Fais le pour moi. C'est temporaire, d'accord ? »

Parce que c'était pour elle, Harry Potter cessa de rechigner et suivit son amie jusqu'au perron du 4 de la rue.

.

Pétunia Dursley avait incroyablement vieilli. Harry, sous le choc, fouilla sa mémoire défaillante à la recherche du dernier souvenir de sa tante encore intact. Tandis qu'elle les menait au salon, Harry attrapa la manche de Hermione. « Elle a quel âge ? » murmura-t-il parce qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à se dire que cette femme lasse et sèche était la tante Pétunia, cauchemar de son enfance.

Hermione lui coula un regard affectueux – ou faussement, il voyait combien elle était triste. « Dix ans ont passé Harry. »

C'était vrai. Il venait de perdre dix ans de sa vie.

Ils s'installèrent dans le salon. Observant frénétiquement ce qui l'entourait, Harry reconnaissait certains objets, pouvait y accrocher des anecdotes alors que d'autres lui paraissaient noyés dans une ombre grise et pernicieuse.

Sa tante ne l'avait toujours pas regardé. « Je vous remercie, Mrs Dursley, de nous recevoir » disait Hermione en inclinant poliment la tête. Harry la jugea exquise et il s'empara de son bras. Sa vieille terreur revenait.

« Je n'ai pas compris précisément ce que vous attendiez de Vernon et moi. » _Vernon_. Harry frissonna.

« Un sortilège a partiellement effacé la mémoire de Harry » répondit gentiment Hermione. « Il pense avoir encore onze ans. J'ai pensé que vous accepteriez de vous occuper de lui, le temps que je trouve une autre alternative. »

Pétunia la dévisagea froidement. Les yeux exorbités, Harry la fixait, elle. C'était curieux.

« Harry » appela doucement Hermione. « Est-ce que tu veux monter tes affaires à l'étage ? »

« Non. »

« Je croyais que tu étais capable de le faire sans magie » s'étonna-t-elle. Il se gonfla d'importance et bondit sur ses jambes. Il vacilla un peu – se savoir si grand était toujours une découverte.

« J'y vais alors. »

Hermione l'encouragea d'un regard. Pris d'une pulsion subite, Harry se pencha sur elle et lui embrassa la joue avant de s'enfuir hors du salon. Il passa devant la porte du placard – l'odieux placard. Peut-être que sa tante y avait enfermé un autre petit garçon ?

.

« … sait qu'il est un sorcier, sait pour ses parents… Voldemort, oui… ignore comment refaire de la magie… Il a l'apparence – garçon de vingt et un, mais dans sa tête…. Souvenirs flous, oui – ne pouvons nous occuper – comme un moldu. »

« S'il vous plaît. »

« Je comprends. »

« … regarde au dessus de son épaule – intrus – maladie, je ne sais pas. »

« … viendrai souvent – veillez sur lui. »

Allongé sur le lit de la salle de jeux – sa chambre que lui avait dit Hermione – Harry écoutait distraitement la voix de sa meilleure amie. Il ignorait qu'il pouvait entendre d'aussi loin mais pensa que c'était peut-être une faculté magique.

C'était merveilleux d'être un sorcier – mais un peu effrayant aussi. Harry n'avait pas osé toucher sa baguette. Il trouvait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'affreux dans l'utilisation de la magie. Une partie de lui refusait d'en faire usage.

Hermione lui avait dit : « Parfois, sous le coup de la colère ou d'une émotion très forte, tu feras des choses magiques. Mais il faudra te contenir, Harry. Tu n'es plus un enfant, ta magie a évolué pendant ces dix ans. Tu devras faire attention Harry, tu es grand maintenant, tu dois cacher aux moldus qui tu es. »

Il aimait quand Hermione lui disait qu'il était grand mais parfois, il avait l'impression qu'elle n'y croyait pas vraiment.

En bas, les voix s'étaient tues. Pétunia n'avait pas beaucoup parlé. Harry aurait reconnu son timbre sec et désagréable. Ou peut-être que sa magie n'aimait qu'Hermione et qu'elle n'avait entendu que sa voix.

On toqua tout doucement à la porte, il roula sur son lit. Hermione entra, avec ses petites fossettes sur les joues. Harry ferma à demi les yeux et imagina que c'était sa maman qui venait d'entrer.

Elle vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et il posa avidement sa tête sur ses genoux.

« Ta tante va te garder avec elle quelques temps » expliqua-t-elle en lui caressant les cheveux. « Je passerai te voir souvent, je te le promets. »

« Ron aussi ? »

Elle hésita une infime fraction de seconde. « Peut-être pas tout le temps mais quelques fois. »

« D'accord » accepta Harry en fermant les yeux.

.

Au début, Harry et Pétunia jouèrent au chat et à la souris. Harry refusait de sortir de sa chambre tant que Hermione n'était pas là. Elle l'emmena au cinéma et à la patinoire et ils firent des promenades en forêt ramassant feuilles, noisettes et châtaignes.

Dudley avait quitté la maison et venait rarement car il habitait à Brighton. Vernon travaillait beaucoup et quand il rentrait, tard le soir, Harry se cachait dans sa chambre. Il entendait sa grosse voix au rez-de-chaussée, c'était suffisant pour que Harry ait envie de se terrer pour le reste de sa vie.

Un midi pourtant, Harry sentit la bonne odeur du gâteau au chocolat. A pas de loups, il descendit silencieusement l'escalier et entra dans la cuisine. Avant, il arrivait à peine au comptoir et il pouvait se cacher derrière. Aujourd'hui, il était très grand.

« C'est pour le dessert ? » demanda-t-il timidement à Pétunia qui s'activait autour de ses légumes.

Elle se tourna à demi. « Oui. »

Il acquiesça. Il aimait beaucoup le chocolat. « Tu veux m'aider à préparer le repas ? » fit sa tante.

Il hésita, regarda l'heure et avança d'un petit pas pour prouver sa bonne volonté.

.

Pétunia et Harry ne parlaient pas beaucoup. D'ailleurs, Pétunia ne regardait jamais Harry droit dans les yeux alors que lui la dévisageait sans cesse. Il sentait confusément que quelque chose se passait – qu'une adoption lente et mutuelle était en marche. Sa tante lui proposait de jardiner, de cuisiner, de faire des puzzles ou d'aller faire les courses. Harry acceptait pratiquement tout. Il aimait réapprendre des choses.

.

Quand elle pensait que personne ne la regardait, Pétunia observait son neveu d'un air songeur. Elle trouvait son air de gosse naïf parfaitement tragique. Egoïstement, elle s'imaginait que c'était une deuxième chance qui lui était accordée – faire mieux avec Harry, faire mieux avec Lily.

Harry manquait parfois d'adresse mais c'était à cause de son corps grand et imposant qui le surprenait toujours beaucoup.

Cette Hermione Granger avait expliqué que c'était comme si Harry avait dormi dix ans : son corps avait grandi, sa magie aussi mais son esprit était demeuré celui d'un enfant de onze ans – voir moins par instants, on ignorait les séquelles exactes du sortilège reçu.

Pétunia n'avait pas demandé en quelle circonstance, ce sortilège avait été lancé. Harry ne s'en souvenait pas. Il disait que c'était un « accident de son ami Ron ». Pétunia n'avait jamais vu cet ami Ron.

.

« Tu te plais ici ? »

Il acquiesça distraitement. Il tentait d'ôter ses gants mais Hermione lui attrapa la main en riant et leur fit traverser la route en courant.

« Ta tante a l'air contente que tu sois là » continua Hermione en marchant d'un bon pas – Harry n'eut aucun mal à suivre avec ses jambes encombrantes. Il était content lui aussi, un peu. Mais il avait peur. Dans cinq ans, l'oncle Vernon allait être à la retraite. Il serait _toujours_ à la maison. Harry craignait de devoir partir.

« Est-ce que tu es un peu heureux, Harry ? » demanda la jeune femme.

Harry leva les yeux. Elle avait un regard angoissé qu'elle tenta de cacher en secouant la tête.

« Oui, je suis heureux Hermione. »

« Je suis contente alors » souffla Hermione en pressant sa paume.

Il garda le silence. Ils arrivèrent dans un petit parc. Hermione lui expliqua qu'elle lui faisait confiance, et Pétunia aussi, qu'il pourrait venir ici tout seul quand il aurait envie car ce n'était pas trop éloigné mais qu'il faudrait qu'il soit prudent en traversant la route. Il acquiesça docilement et ils s'assirent sur un banc.

Hermione songeait avec un plaisir amer que Harry n'avait plus l'air de chercher constamment une ombre ou un souvenir. Sa tête ne se tournait pas fébrilement, ses yeux n'étaient pas en mouvement perpétuel. Elle regrettait simplement qu'ils en soient arrivés à une telle extrémité pour obtenir ce résultat.

« Hermione » murmura Harry en observant les flaques d'eau. « Ron va venir quand ? »

Comme à chaque fois qu'on parlait de Ron, Hermione se crispa. « Bientôt. Il travaille beaucoup tu sais. »

« Tu travailles plus. »

« Oui, mais moi je suis intelligente alors ce n'est pas grand-chose » répondit-elle malicieusement. Il lui sourit distraitement.

« Pourquoi il m'a lancé un sortilège ? »

Elle lui adressa un long regard pénétrant. « Je t'ai déjà expliqué que c'était un accident. »

« Est-ce que tu as peur que je sois malheureux ? »

« Évidemment, Harry. Je veux que tu sois heureux pour toujours. »

Il hocha la tête. Ça tombait sous le sens. Son creux dans le ventre, celui qui ne le quittait jamais, s'accentua. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Est-ce que avant » il s'interrompit, rassembla ses idées « est-ce que avant j'étais malheureux ? »

Hermione le regarda encore. Elle avait beau faire, Harry voyait combien elle était triste parfois. C'était une tristesse qui lui faisait mal au fond des tripes. « Je crois que j'étais très malheureux » reprit-il à voix basse. « J'étais si malheureux à cause de toutes les choses que j'avais faites que Ron m'a lancé un sortilège pour que j'oublie que j'étais malheureux. »

Hermione ne répondit pas et garda son regard grave rivé sur lui. Elle avait lâché sa main.

« Hermione, des fois, j'ai un vide dans le ventre. Est-ce que – est-ce que j'aimais quelqu'un que j'ai perdu ? »

Il vit nettement l'étincelle passer comme un éclair dans les yeux de sa meilleure amie. Elle soupira doucement. « Tes parents sont morts Harry. Ce sont eux que tu aimais. »

Sa réponse ne le satisfit pas. « Personne d'autre ? » insista-t-il.

Elle laissa un silence s'installer. « La vérité Harry, c'est que tu étais malheureux. Tu ne t'en souviens pas mais la guerre a été terrible. Nous avons perdu des gens que nous aimions. Moi aussi, j'ai un vide dans le ventre. Ron s'en veut terriblement de t'avoir lancé un sortilège, c'est pour ça qu'il ne vient pas. C'est parce qu'il t'aime tellement qu'il ne peut pas affronter ton regard. »

Elle détourna brièvement les yeux. « C'était très égoïste de la part de Ron de te faire oublier ta tristesse. »

« Elle est toujours là » affirma Harry. « Mais je ne sais plus pourquoi, c'est tout. »

Hermione garda le silence encore un très long moment. Harry glissa sa main dans la sienne. « Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir, Hermione. C'était peut-être très égoïste mais je ne vous en veux pas. Tu veux que je sois heureux, alors je vais l'être. C'est parce que je t'aime, tu sais ? Je me souviens juste que je t'aime plus que tous les autres gens réunis. »

Elle le regarda à nouveau. Des larmes glissaient sur ses joues. Harry lui sourit délicatement. « Je suis désolée » s'étouffa-t-elle. Il acquiesça mécaniquement. « Tu dois tout reprendre à zéro, Harry. Je sais que tu seras plus heureux maintenant. Tu as toujours voulu être un garçon normal. »

Il avait le curieux sentiment qu'elle mentait mais comme c'était Hermione et qu'il l'aimait, il passa outre et hocha sagement la tête.

.

Harry était vraiment heureux. Sa tante était gentille avec lui – elle lui laissait une certaine liberté à la condition qu'il ne rentre pas trop tard et qu'elle sache toujours où il était. Il ne fit plus de magie. Il avait mal au cœur rien que de penser qu'il puisse toucher à sa baguette.

Parfois, le soir, il se regardait dans le miroir, entièrement nu. Il était recouvert de petites cicatrices – certaines particulièrement voyantes, d'autres réduites à de simples traits rosacés. Il leur inventait des origines – chute à vélo, escalade audacieuse d'un muret plus haut que les autres, combat contre un loup, requin, ours, voir dinosaure.

Il ne se sentait pas vraiment seul, ni ne ressentait l'envie de se lier d'amitié avec qui que ce soit. L'impression confuse que le monde entier serait toujours contre lui le retenait d'aller voir les autres gens. Les enfants du parc le trouvaient bizarre et l'évitaient avec plus ou moins de subtilité. C'est parce qu'il était un enfant dans un corps d'adulte.

Cependant, malgré tout ce bonheur, malgré Hermione et Pétunia, la pâtisserie et le jardinage, ses lectures et ses puzzles, Harry sentait qu'il y avait toujours un vide. Il n'en parlait jamais à Hermione – il ne voulait pas qu'elle pleure sur leurs amis perdus.

Il allait souvent au parc depuis cette première fois et s'asseyait sur le banc, rêvassant tranquillement, inventant des histoires fantastiques d'aventure dans laquelle, il serait le héros – même si cette idée d'héroïsme lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche.

Il ne vit jamais Ron. Une fois ou deux, il aperçut ce professeur cruel à l'entrée du parc qui l'observait mais puérilement, Harry lui tourna le dos. Il ne se sentait pas prêt à affronter cet homme – encore une fois, lui soufflait son esprit embrumé.

Avoir perdu la mémoire était une sensation étrange mais pas désagréable. Il savait que c'était pour son bien. Hermione lui avait dit qu'il était un garçon malheureux. Mais d'un autre côté, il avait parfois la pénible impression qu'il oubliait quelque chose de fondamental. Il avait demandé à Hermione s'il n'y avait rien d'important qu'il aurait du savoir. La réponse fut non et Harry ne chercha pas plus loin.

.

Le caillou roula sous sa chaussure. Maussade, il tenta de l'enfoncer dans la terre dure. Il avait gelé toute la nuit et malgré toute sa force de grand garçon de onze ans, Harry ne parvient pas à entamer la terre.

« Vous n'y arriverez pas » fit une voix.

Il leva à peine les yeux. Une paire de chaussures venait d'apparaître dans son champ de vision, des chaussures très chics, songea Harry.

« J'y arriverai » marmonna-t-il, buté.

L'autre ne répondit pas. Harry aurait voulu qu'il s'en aille. L'inconnu fit un pas en avant et ricana un peu. « Vous me paraissez bien sûr de vous. »

Harry l'ignora royalement. « Quel âge avez-vous ? » interrogea l'homme adulte avec indiscrétion.

« J'ai vingt et un ans mais on m'a jeté un sortilège et c'est comme si j'avais onze ans » expliqua-t-il froidement, espérant faire fuir son interlocuteur inopportun.

« C'est très intéressant » dit-il pourtant, l'air captivé.

Agacé, Harry releva la tête. L'homme lui adressa un sourire polaire. Harry, en le dévisageant, sentit comme un petit _plop_ dans son ventre. Il se redressa tout à fait.

« C'est parce que j'étais malheureux » précisa-t-il.

« Pourquoi l'étiez-vous ? »

« Je ne sais pas. On m'a dit que c'est parce que des gens étaient morts. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit vrai. »

« Oh. Alors, vous êtes le genre de personne à vous moquer éperdument de la perte d'êtres chers ? »

Harry fronça aussitôt les sourcils. « Non. Je pense que c'était une tragédie. Mais je crois qu'il y a autre chose. »

« Quelle autre chose ? »

« Je ne sais pas » répéta Harry en contemplant cet inconnu curieux.

« Vous savez, je ne pense pas qu'effacer la mémoire de quelqu'un soit lui rendre service, même ci cette personne était malheureuse. Peut-être qu'elle avait en vérité quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher. Mais les gens qui ont jeté ce sort n'ont jamais voulu y croire alors ils ont choisi à la place de la personne. La personne aurait peut-être préféré être malheureuse et se raccrocher à quelque chose plutôt que d'être faussement heureux sans se rappeler pourquoi elle était malheureuse et qui était la personne à laquelle elle se raccrochait dans son malheur. »

Sa tirade achevée, l'autre lui sourit – c'était un sourire courtois, un peu froid et impersonnel. Harry le dévisagea, bouleversé de l'intérieur.

« Je n'avais personne à qui me raccrocher » lâcha-t-il dans un souffle, sans commenter le fait que le quelque chose soit devenu quelqu'un en si peu de mots.

« Ça, c'est parce que tu l'as oublié » dit ce nouvel ami d'un ton traînant.

Harry plissa subitement les yeux. Il se leva d'un bond, l'autre recula à peine. Ils faisaient à peu près la même taille. Il se rappela ce que lui avait enseigné sa tante.

Il tendit la main. L'autre eut un mouvement de recul, son regard gris brilla, un peu comme la brume argentée qui tombait sur le jardin de la tante Pétunia, le soir. « Je m'appelle Harry Potter. Je suis un sorcier mais je ne fais plus de magie. »

L'homme contempla si longtemps sa main tendue que Harry eut peur qu'il soit mal élevé et qu'il la refuse. Mais, lentement, si lentement que ce geste mit le cœur de ce grand enfant à l'agonie, l'homme leva la main.

Quand leurs paumes se touchèrent, Harry sentit le creux dans son ventre se reboucher avec un ravissement silencieux. Le visage de l'autre homme s'illumina d'un soulagement insoutenable.

« Je m'appelle Drago Malefoy » susurra-t-il avec une suffisance innommable « et je suis l'ami imaginaire qu'on a tenté de t'arracher. »

* * *

Tadam. L'épilogue tant attendu a-t-il été à la hauteur de vos espérances ? Ou aurais-je couper court et vous laisser sur l' _Oubliette_ du chapitre précédent ?

J'ai plusieurs fois réécrit cet épilogue au cours des mois (années ?), car je suis passée par les phases slash très claire, sous-entendu et inexistant avant de parvenir à cette relation exclusive et malsaine qui ne porte pas spécialement d'étiquette. Finalement, je suis assez satisfaite du rendu.

Je ne sais pas si c'est très compréhensible mais au final, les souvenirs de Harry s'arrêtent avant Poudlard, sauf que son comportement est celui d'un garçon plus jeune par moment. Sa mémoire a été effacée, mais son caractère, ses capacités ont aussi pris le sortilège de plein fouet. Pour ceux qui connaissent Selon-Scrat, vous allez peut-être trouver un air familier par rapport à l'un de ses OS qu'elle a malheureusement effacé et dont j'ai oublié le nom (mais il était sublime et je pleure sa suppression).

Je voulais accorder à Pétunia sa seconde chance. J'ai été très frustrée dans le tome 7 qu'elle ne dise à rien Harry, avant d'être évacuée par l'Ordre. Hermione est encore là, Ron par moment et évidemment, l'ami imaginaire que personne ne pourra jamais faire partir, visiblement...

Voilà. L'ami imaginaire, c'est terminé. Je vous remercie tous de m'avoir suivie, lue et reviewée, ça a été un plaisir de vous faire partager cette histoire. Je reviendrai bientôt pour un ou deux petits OS, mais n'attendez pas particulièrement, vous risquez d'être déçu de mon incapacité à tenir mes promesses et délais.

Je vous embrasse. Et à bientôt !


End file.
